Scared Of Lonely
by Luper
Summary: Et si Brittany n'avait pas accepté Santana ? Et si rien ne se passait comme prévu ? Lorsque San' touche le fond et qu'une personne inattendue arrive pour l'aider...
1. Five Minutes

**_Nouveau projet ! Ne me criez pas dessuuuuuuuuuuus ! J'ai galérer à retranscrire en gros la déclaration de Santana. Je vous préviez que la suite sera mouvementée ! Le passage en Italique est bien sur un flashback_  
**

**_Le titre de la fiction vient de la chanson de Beyoncé s'appelant "Scared Of Lonely"_**

* * *

**_POV Santana_**

Cinq minutes. Juste cinq comme ça qui passe dans le coin au hasard. Dites, vous savez ce qui peut se passer durant ces cinq minutes ? Tout. Oui, tout peut arriver. La mort, la vie, la destruction, la naissance, une larme, un éclat de rire. A quoi bon savoir où, quand, comment, pourquoi, ces cinq minutes vous surprendront toujours. Sérieusement, cinq minutes, c'est dérisoire non ? Juste quelques instants d'une vie qui s'écoulent. Une simple durée de plus pendant laquelle on vit. Rien d'extraordinaire dans ces cinq minutes. Juste des centaines de grains de sables qui coulent un à un dans le sablier. Vous savez, le grand sablier qui détermine lui-même sa fin, celui qui quand il en a assez de gaspiller son précieux sable s'arrête lui-même de couler, à jamais.

Cinq minutes, c'est le temps qu'il a fallut à la personne que j'aime le plus pour me détruire. Et maintenant j'ère. J'ère, aveugle, privée d'air, brisée, je cours dans la nuit le cœur à vif, incapable de supporter tant de douleur. Mes jambes effectuent ce mouvement, incessant, mécaniquement, je bouscule tout le monde, ne prêtant pas attention aux personnes qui me regardent, je ne ressens plus rien, mis à part mon cœur qui explose petit à petit. La scène se rejoue incessante dans ma tête, comme un Cd rayé qui repasserai le même morceau tout le temps. Et cette chanson, je ne veux plus l'entendre, elle fait trop mal, elle me détruit peu à peu, mais les images refusent de me quitter préférant jouer avec moi encore un instant.

_Parfaite. Elle est parfaite. Du coin de l'oeil j'observe ma meilleure amie ranger ses affaires dans son casier. Le cœur encore battant après Landslide je prends mon courage à deux main et avance vers elle, la tête baissée, les mains moites, je respire profondément et me lance._

- _Coucou  
_- _Hey !  
_- _On peut parler ?  
_- _On ne fait jamais ça…  
_- _Je sais mais euh, je voulais te remercier d'avoir chanté avec moi cette chanson au Glee Club…Ça m'a permis de beaucoup réfléchir. Et je me suis rendu compte de pourquoi je suis une telle garce tout le temps. Je suis une garce parce que je suis énervée. Je suis énervée parce que j'ai tous ces sentiments…Des sentiments pour Toi auxquels j'ai peur de me confronter, parce que j'ai peur des conséquences. _

_Ma voix tremble légèrement et je sens une boule qui commence à se former au fond de ma gorge. Avalant difficilement un sanglot qui monte, je plonge mes yeux dans ceux azur de ma meilleure amie. _

- _Tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire là ?  
_- _Pas vraiment.  
_- _Je veux être avec toi. Mais j'ai peur des rumeurs, des regards. Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé dans cette école avec Kurt. _

_Son visage s'éclaire et elle commence à comprendre. Son sourire s'agrandit, et merde, elle ne me prend pas au sérieux… Mes larmes commencent à dévaler mes joues devant l'ignorance de mon amie. _

- _Mais San', si quelqu'un se moquait de toi, soit tu leur casserais la gueule soit tu les démolirais avec tes mots vicieux.  
_- _Ouais, je sais…Mais…J'ai vraiment peur de ce que tout le monde va dire derrière mon dos. Mais je dois accepter…Que je t'aime. Je t'aime Toi. Et je ne veux pas être avec Sam ou Finn ou n'importe quel autre mec. C'est toi que je veux. Je t'en prie dis moi que tu m'aimes aussi…Dis quelque chose…S'il te plait. _

_Je ne retiens plus mes larmes maintenant que mes yeux sont hors de portée des siens. J'ai peur de sa réaction… Relevant doucement la tête je vois son regard posé sur moi. Des émotions y défilent l'une après l'autre. Est-ce de la haine ? De la compassion ? De la pitié ou du dégout ? Un rictus se crée sur son visage si parfait. La peur m'emplis et je connais déjà sa réaction. Incapable d'y faire face, je serre les poings et retrouve le sol de mon regard. La tête baissée, le cœur douloureux, j'attends ma sentence. Comme si la Reine Rouge qui se trouve dans ce livre pour gamin allait faire son apparition pour gueuler « Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! » Cinq minutes passent, toujours ces même cinq minutes qui vous font tressaillir de bonheur ou alors défaillir dans un noir complet. Dix, je retiens mon souffle. Quinze, putain Brit' dis quelque chose. Vingt je ne tiens plus et relève ma tête. La blonde est toujours là, un regard froid et dur, elle me fixe. _

- _Alors tu veux dire que tu es comme Kurt ?  
_- _Je, euh…Oui.  
_- _Alors adieu. _

_Adieu ? Le mot tombe comme la hache d'un bourreau et mon cœur se brise. Elle tourne les talons et pars rejoindre un Artie au regard suspicieux. Son départ provoque une légère brise fraiche auquel je ne m'attends pas. Adieu ? Comme ça ? Brittany…J'aimerai crier son nom à m'en briser la voix. J'aimerai avoir le courage de la rattraper mais ma peur m'en empêche. Voilà, je ne suis même pas foutue de lui demander des explications tant la douleur est vive. Un rejet aussi fort me laisse sans voix…Non, elle plaisante hein ? Elle va revenir dans cinq minutes pour me prendre dans ses bras et me dire que c'est une blague… Où sont les caméras ? Je vous en prie, dites moi qu'elle est là derrière mon dos, prête a m'enlacer tendrement…S'il vous plait…J'attends son retour mais seul le froid métallique des casiers m'entoure…Saisie de tremblement, je commence à courir. _

Et je cours encore, tremblante, traversant les couloirs je cherche une présence réconfortante mais la seule personne que je veux, cette personne là vient juste de tuer mon âme. Je sors du lycée et me retrouve dans ma voiture mais je ne peux pas encore laisser cour à mes larmes. Non, trop de public tuerait ma réputation de garce sans sentiments. Démarrant la voiture je conduis rapidement jusqu'à chez moi puis passe les cinq première minutes de mon arrivée à me crée un masque de toutes pièces. Entrant vite fait dans ma maison, je crie un bonjour à mes parents avant de me réfugier dans la salle de bain. Ils savent que le vendredi soir est consacré à mon entrainement de cheerleader et que par conséquent je commence par une bonne douche dès que je rentre. Fermant le verrou de la porte, je mets en route l'eau chaude tandis que je déverrouille mes émotions. Je tremble toujours, encore secouée par les évènements. Cinq minutes lui avaient suffit pour me détruire à jamais. Me glissant dans la baignoire, je laisse l'eau recouvrir mon corps. Progressivement, cette eau couvre mon menton, puis mes lèvres enfin elle arrive jusqu'à mon front. Mais je ne peux rester éternellement ici. Remarque, ne serais-ce pas plus facile d'en finir tout de suite maintenant ? Je sens ce besoin d'oxygène pressant. Juste cinq minutes de plus et je disparais pour de bon. _**Trop facile, bats toi idiote !**_ Me souffle une voix dans ma tête. **_Laisse-toi aller, lonely girl _**me conseille une autre. Un dernier battement de mon cœur fissuré et je sens ma vie s'en aller. Un cri lointain retentit. Une voix que je connais. J'aimerai lui répondre de me laisser, lui crier de me foutre la paix mais lorsque j'ouvre la bouche pour répondre à la voix, de l'eau, cette traitresse, s'engouffre dans ma gorge et je me redresse d'un coup, haletante, toussant comme pas possible. La voix inquiète de ma mère me parvient de l'autre coté de la porte.

- San' chérie, tout vas bien ?  
- Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas.

Je sors de l'eau et m'enroule dans une serviette avant de trouver un jogging trainant dans le coin. Je prétexte un mal de ventre important afin de sauter le repas mais en réalité la douleur se trouve plus haut, la douleur est présente dans chaque parcelle de mon corps, de mon cœur. La seule question qui subsiste est ce « Pourquoi ? » obsédant. Pourquoi un tel rejet ? Pourquoi sans raison apparente ? Pourquoi cela fait-il aussi mal ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Me jetant sur mon lit, j'entoure mon oreiller de mes bras, ce dernier porte l'odeur de Brittany. Cette odeur que j'aime tellement, cette odeur qui a du rester imprimée contre le tissus depuis notre dernière « soirée pyjama ». Dernière dans tous les sens du terme. Mes larmes coulent de nouveau et je n'y prête pas attention, préférant essayer de faire passer toute cette douleur dans ces perles d'eau. Mais elle reste tapie dans un coin de mon esprit. Je commence à dériver loin de ce monde pour m'envoler vers les rêves. J'entends à peine mon portable vibrer et je me laisse porter dans cet endroit plus facile, dans ce sommeil profond et plein de réconfort qui m'attend.

Une secousse, un tremblement et je sens que je tombe encore. Le noir complet m'entoure et des rires me parviennent. Des visages déformés par la haine et le dégout se rapprochent et je la vois. Elle est là, dirigeant ce groupe. Sa chevelure blonde vole autour d'elle, formant une sorte d'auréole. Un ange ne tolère pas les gens comme moi. Ses lèvres forment un seul mot et les gens ricanent, chuchotant derrière mon dos…Adieu.

J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse haletante. Nouveau réveil, nouvelle journée de merde. Je me lève et traine mon corps jusqu'à la salle de bain. Croisant mon reflet dans le miroir, je ne me reconnais pas. En effet, mes cheveux sont emmêlés, mes yeux rougis et légèrement gonflés d'avoir trop pleurer, ma lèvre craquelée a souffert d'être trop mordue par mes dents. Je fais peur à voir, surtout lorsque mes larges cernes bleues se remarquent trop sur mon teint mat. J'essaie de dompter ma chevelure puis d'arranger mon visage mais rien n'y fais, ma douleur se remarque trop sur mon visage. Je préfère laisser tomber. J'attrape mon portable et sors sans bruit de chez moi. Jetant mon sac sur le siège passager, je pose les clés sur le contact avant de me souvenir que mon téléphone vibrait hier soir. J'y jette un coup d'œil rapide et découvre trois nouveaux messages.

* * *

_**From : Dwarf Berry**_

_Un duo pour les régionales ça te tente ? J'en ai parlé à et je pense qu'après Landslide, Brittany et toi pourriez en faire un. Vos voix s'accordent à merveille !_

* * *

**_From : Q. Fabray_**

_Lopez, d'où tu te permets de rater l'entrainement ? Sylvester était furax ! J'espère vraiment que t'as une bonne raison parce que ça va chauffer pour toi ! _

* * *

**_From : Brit'_**

_N'espère plus me parler. _  
_N'espère pas un seul geste de ma part._  
_Reste loin de moi. _  
_Tu es prévenue Lopez._

* * *

Tout compte fais je n'aurais pas du lire ces sms. Surtout le dernier. Lopez. L'utilisation de mon nom fut comme une marque au fer rouge dans mon cœur. La journée allait être particulièrement difficile. Garant ma voiture sur le parking de McKinley, je traverse le couloir en essayant de ne croiser aucune personne susceptible de me parler. J'arrive à mon casier et manque de chance, je tombe sur eux. Un fauteuil roulant et une blondinette. Blondinette embrassant ce mec au fauteuil. Mon cœur se jette du haut de la falaise et je refoule mes larmes détournant la tête. Le couple passe devant moi et Brittany affiche un sourire triomphant qui m'est directement adressé, je le sais. Refermant la porte de mon casier, je les dépasse avant de tourner aux toilettes des filles. Heureusement, pour moi, celles-ci sont vides. Ouvrant l'une des cabines, je me laisse glisser contre la porte et me laisse aller, ramenant mes jambes contre ma poitrine tandis que ma tête se pose contre mes genoux. Soudain, un courant d'air me parvient et j'entends quelqu'un rentrer.

- Santana, c'est toi ?

Et merde…


	2. One More

**Deuxième chapitre avec une Santana encore plus. . . Vous verrez par vous même. Petit passage avec un point de vue Quinn. Je veux vos avis et poser des questions si vous voulez, je vous répondrez ! Merci pour vos reviews c'est important pour moi d'avoir vos avis. Breeeeef, enjooooooy ! :D**

* * *

_POV Quinn_

Des sanglots venant d'une porte. Une voix que je connais. Pourquoi est la seule question qui traverse mon esprit, je m'approche de la cabine.

- Santana, c'est toi ?

Le silence tombe dans les toilettes. Plus aucun bruit, juste le mélange de nos souffles. Je regrette de m'être manifestée car je sais que derrière cette porte, mon amie se crée un masque, un mur brique par brique qui servira à masquer ses émotions. Je recule, me tournant face aux lavabos. Grâce au miroir, je vois la cabine du fond s'ouvrir et une fille brune en sort. Cette dernière respire profondément, essuie discrètement ses yeux et se dirige vers moi d'un pas décidé. Je reporte mon regard à la glace. Santana se glisse derrière mon dos, un sourire méchant aux lèvres. Elle fouille dans ma trousse et se remaquille rapidement, je fais mine de ne pas remarquer mais ses larges cernes m'inquiètent. Est-ce qu'elles ont un rapport avec son absence d'hier ? Pourquoi ? Qui ? Des centaines de question m'assaillent. Elles aimeraient franchir la barrière de mes lèvres mais je les retiens, préférant éviter les problèmes avec Miss Lopez. J'opte pour une solution moins évidente mais avec une meilleure chance de réussite. Alors que la brune s'apprête à partir, je la retiens par le bras et l'attire vers moi. Elle sursaute légèrement lorsque nos deux corps se touchent mais ne me rejette pas. Je ne suis pas habituée à tant de démonstrations affectives mais je sais reconnaitre quand une de mes amies ne vas pas bien. Aucun mot, aucune insulte, rien ne sors de nos bouches. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête et je sens Santana se détendre, je ressens aussi ses légers tremblements. L'espace d'un instant, sa peur m'apparait lorsque je m'écarte d'elle mais elle maitrise la moindre émotion et ce dévoilement ne dure qu'une microseconde. Lui souriant je tourne les talons et la laisse seule dans les toilettes.

* * *

_POV Santana_

Un éclair blond, des bras, de la chaleur puis le froid. Le froid et la solitude. Je remets en place l'une des mèches de mes cheveux, surprise du geste de Quinn. Mon masque de Snixx en place je sors des toilettes la tête haute. Malheureusement, je ne fais pas dix pas avant de me recevoir un slushie dans la figure. Deux mecs bodybuildés se tapent la main derrière mon dos, lâchant un «Brittany te salue » froid. Brittany ? Je peine à croire que cette attaque est de sa part, non elle n'est pas comme ça. Relevant ma tête couverte de glace pilée, je croise le regard de cette dernière. Ses yeux couleur ciels me transpercent de par et d'autre et j'y vois un mélange de sentiments contradictoire.**_Tout va bien San'. Lève la tête, marche sans la regarder, ne fuis pas. Sois grande, sois fière, sois la Reine du bahut encore une fois. _**Trop habituée à me masquer, à prétendre que tout va bien, je repasse par les toilettes puis retourne en cours.

La journée se passe bien dans l'ensemble et je m'applique toujours à éviter la raison de ma douleur. Le Glee club du jour devient une vraie torture surtout lorsque Berry cherche à tout prix à me coller un duo quelconque. Normalement, le fait de chanter ne m'aurais pas dérangé mais là elle voulait me faire chanter avec celle qui ne voulait plus me voir. Patiemment, je refuse mais fuis lorsqu'elle me demande des explications. J'arrive chez moi quelques minutes plus tard et un silence inhabituel règne sur la maison. Inquiète, je ne fais que quelque pas à l'intérieur du salon et trouve ma mère assise sur le canapé tandis que mon père fait les cents pas derrière elle.

- Assis toi.

Un ordre. Direct, froid, dur. Je cherche de l'aide dans les yeux de ma mère mais son regard est perdu au loin, alors je fouille dans ma mémoire ce que j'ai pu faire pour provoquer cette situation. La réponse me vient comme une évidence lorsque mon père me tend le téléphone. Un numéro y est déjà composé, mon cœur se serre et l'éventualité de devenir invisible me traverse l'esprit. Je prend le combiné et regarde mon père faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. Une flamme de haine danse au fond de ses yeux et la peur m'attrape dans ses mains.

- Ce soir, peu avant que tu rentres, M. Pierce nous a appelé et celle-ci nous a expliqué deux trois choses. J'aimerai que tu y mettes du clair. Qu'a tu raconté à sa fille exactement ?

Je frémis et je sais que ma fin est proche. Mes parents, ceux de Brit' mais aussi les Fabray se sont toujours bien entendu car ils partagent les mêmes idées. Des convictions très strictes et très religieuses. Si M. Pierce avait vraiment raconté ma déclaration au coin des casiers alors une bombe avait été lâchée dans ma maison. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge et les mots peinent à sortir de ma gorge mais je ne me démonte pas pour autant.

- Et bien…Je suis gay.

Mes mots sonnent comme un coup de feu et petit à petit je vois l'horreur se peindre sur le visage de ma mère. Mes yeux sont toujours ancrés à ceux de mon père qui se remplissent petit à petit de colère. Je ne baisse pas les yeux même si mon corps entier sent la peur, même si la seule chose que je souhaite est de courir loin. Sa main part plus vite que le sursaut de ma mère et une douleur cuisante apparait sur ma joue droite. Baissant la tête, une larme solitaire roule sur ma joue. Encore un autre rejet. Je finirai bel et bien seule…Je relève prudemment la tête et constate que mon père est en train de faire une valise. Paniquée, je cherche du soutien du coté de ma mère mais le dégout qui recouvre son visage suffit à m'en dissuader.

- Mama, je…

- Cela suffit Santana. Une honte. Tu es une HONTE pour notre famille.

- Mama…

Ma voix trop faible me parvient. Mon corps crie ma détresse et j'aimerai du soutien, du réconfort, une simple invitation à blottir mon corps contre le sien. J'ai besoin d'elle… Mon père, refusant de me regarder me tend une enveloppe remplie d'environ 400 dollars ainsi que ma valise. Je ne cherche pas à me battre lorsqu'il me fout à la porte balançant sans scrupule mes affaires aux travers du jardin. Grande et seule, je ramasse doucement ma valise, ainsi que ma veste. Grande et forte je tourne la clé et quitte ma maison. Petite et brisée je m'arrête au coin de la rue. Seule, je pleure en silence. Est-ce possible de ressentir autant de douleur d'un coup et survivre ? Parce que je crois que mon cœur est inexistant. Je crois que mon âme est sèche maintenant. Et mes larmes sont intarissables. Trop de faiblesse. Je ne suis qu'humaine pardonnez moi mes défauts. Pardonnez moi d'avoir choisi la mauvaise personne. Pardonnez moi de ne pas être du bon sexe pour aimez qui je veux… Tant de haine dans un seul regard. Mes parents, ma meilleure amie. Je ne veux pas être seule. **_C'est ce qui est en train d'arriver, Sweetie. _**Mes mains se plantent dans mon cou et je tente de faire taire mes pensées. Mais cette voix moqueuse ne me lâche pas préférant me torturer. Génial, voilà que je tombe dans le dédoublement de personnalité maintenant… Mes yeux tombent sur l'enveloppe posée sagement sur le siège passager. Quatre cents hein ? Sortant un large sweat noir, je l'enfile puis attrape le fric.

Le froid de la nuit me surprend d'abord puis une fois habituée je commence à courir. Oublier et ne rien ressentir est devenu ma priorité. Une chance que Lima n'a pas de secret pour moi. Après quelques minutes de marches, une voix m'interpelle. Ruelle sombre, échange discret, enveloppe contre enveloppe. Je rabats la capuche sur mon visage puis reprend ma route. Arrivant à ma voiture, je m'assois au sol et sors le contenu de l'enveloppe. Il me reste deux cents dollars. Bien, je m'en servirais pour me trouver un toit. Ou juste un hôtel… Faisant glisser la seringue de sa protection, je l'observe. Ne rien ressentir. J'inspire profondément puis plante l'aiguille dans mon bras, déchargeant son contenu. Venin, venin, coule dans mes veines. Doucement, lentement, il m'enivre, s'empare de moi. Ne rien ressentir est agréable. Marcher sur un fil tendu entre la vie et la mort est plus qu'acceptable. Une piqure de plus et peut-être que je m'en irais, rejoignant un monde meilleur ? Qui sais, peut-être qu'il suffira cinq minutes à mon sablier pour se décider sur mon avenir.

Les images défilent devant mes yeux. De la haine et du dégout s'empare de moi. Mon propre corps me révulse et j'essaie de m'en extirper. Je ne suis qu'une carapace vide, prisonnière d'un corps qui n'est pas le mien. Je tente de me lever, en vain. La drogue a déjà fait son chemin dans mes veines et je ne peux plus bouger. Je ne peux que me repasser ces films où la même conne se fait rejetée. Encore et encore.

Soudain, comme propulsée par le mélange adrénaline-héroïne, je me relève, sors ma valise et me dirige vers une maison délabrée. Squat de toxico et autres weirdos. Alcool, joins, maison abandonnée pour âmes délaissées, j'y trouverais surement mon bonheur. Un homme à moitié habillé m'accueille d'un regard qui veut tout dire. Je le pousse du doigt et entre. La musique assourdissante fait bouger une dizaine de personne autour desquelles des canapés sont dispersés. Ces derniers ont parfois des visiteurs à moitié endormi, plus délirant qu'endormi d'ailleurs, sur leurs coussins. On trouve des couples aussi, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Je m'écarte d'eux, passant de pièce en pièce, cherchant un endroit pour poser mes affaires. Montant à l'étage, je tombe sur une chambre comportant trois lits. L'un d'eux est déjà occupé par ce qu'il me semble une femme…Quoique vu les ronflements cela pourrait être un homme. Troublée, je décide de prendre le lit contre la fenêtre, celui d'où la lumières des étoiles se voit le plus. Je pose ma valise sur le lit et redescend croisant une femme ivre dans les escaliers. Arrivant au milieu de la piste de danse improvisée, je laisse la musique m'envahir et commence à bouger mon corps. Rapidement, des sifflements retentissent et je sens tout les regards se tourner vers moi mais peu m'importe. Peu m'importe qui, peu m'importe ce qu'ils pensent ou ce qu'ils disent, je me sens bien. Je me sens forte. Je suis Santana fuckin' Lopez et rien ne peut m'arrêter ce soir. Me déhanchant dans le salon j'invite les personnes à danser, les chauffant, homme comme femme, je me colle contre eux, sentant leurs mains plus ou moins moites, plus ou moins froides sur mon corps. Mon corps qui lui me semble en feu. Le feu de la drogue, le feu d'une douleur mal éteinte, le feu de la vie. Je brule sur place et ne rêve que d'exploser pour laisser place aux débris de mon cœur mais pas ici, non pas devant eux. Devant ces âmes tourmentées je suis forte. Forte et sexy. Repérant un homme d'une vingtaine d'année je me dirige vers lui et commence à danser. Ses cheveux sont court et bouclés, ses yeux bleus azurs, _le même bleus que ceux de Brit'_… cette pensée achève le peu de raison qu'il y avait en moi et je pars dans un collé-très serré avec l'inconnu. Ce dernier pose ses mains un peu partout et je réprime un frisson de dégout en sentant ce qui attend, patiemment enfermé derrière le tissus et qui pour l'instant est collé contre ma cuisse. Darling, darling, que tu dirais-tu si tu savais qu'on jouait dans la même équipe ? Me rejetteras-tu aussi ? Ou iras-tu d'abord te soulager toi-même parce que tu es incapable de contrôler ton désir ? Mais mon corps brule aussi, je veux jouer, j'ai envie de jouer et ses yeux m'hypnotisent alors je me laisse faire. Je me laisse faire lorsqu'il me plaque contre un mur après m'avoir entrainé à l'écart de la piste et des gens. Je ne résiste pas quand capturant mes lèvres ses mains glissent le long de ma peau qu'il dénude petit à petit. J'attends patiemment, coopérant lorsque c'est nécessaire puis, lorsqu'à moitié nu il commence à dégrafer mon soutien-gorge je me presse contre lui, mordillant légèrement le lobe de son oreille et lui murmure la vérité.

« Tu sais mec, si t'es juste capable de te taper une goudou alors deviens gay. Parce que crois moi, ce que je sens sous ce bout de tissus ne me ferais, pour rien au monde redevenir hétéro. »

Dans ma tête la scène était claire. Je partais en vainqueur une fois ma phrase dite et une fois ma robe remise à sa place. Mais j'oublie toujours de prévoir la réaction des gens dans ces cas là. Et ici, l'inconnu ne réagit pas comme prévu. En effet, plutôt que de me regarder comme un ahuri, les bras ballant et une frustration grimpante, celui-ci me plaque un peu plus au mur. Sa voix rauque lâche quelques mots mais ceux-ci suffisent pour me faire frissonner. _Damn it Lopez, dans quoi t'es tu entrainé ? _Mentalement je me prépare, prenant sur moi pour ne pas bouger. Je prie aussi pour qu'il fasse ça vite fait. Je connaissais à peu près tout mais ça. Ça. Ce n'était pas humain. Brutal, violent. Il me détruit petit à petit et je sens cette drogue, cette folie en moi s'évanouir au fur et à mesure que lui prend son pied. Je mords mes lèvres pour ne pas crier, pas besoin d'attirer l'attention sur moi en plus. Pauvre meuf jouant avec le feu et s'y brulant finalement. Mais attention, pas petite brulure, non Lopez, faut que tu choisisses le haut niveau hein ? Les connards dans le genre de Mister Blondinet ? Après une dernière pression, il se retire et pose chastement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mon seul souhait à ce moment est de lui faire comprendre que jamais il aurait du se permettre de faire ça mais mon instinct de survie m'en empêche alors je le laisse partir. Chancelante, je réussis à me grimper dans ma chambre puis à rejoindre mon lit. Incapable du moindre mot, incapable du moindre mouvement, je n'éteins pas mon portable posé à coté de ma tête, la boule au ventre, je me recroqueville sur moi-même et retiens mes larmes. Immédiatement, les étoiles accrochent mon regard et je me sens un peu plus en sécurité, comme si leurs lueurs me protégeaient. Je m'endors, épuisée, lorsque pointe le premier rayon de soleil.


	3. New Job, New World, New Friends

**Bonjouuuuuur ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre ! **  
**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles sont géniales ! J'en profite d'ailleurs pour répondre à certaines**.

**JJoke : Et ouiiii, un viol. Et non, je ne suis pas sadique contrairement à ce que tout le monde à l'air de penser. Britt aura une bonne raison :3**

**Angy87 : Ahah sorryyyyy si je te frustre avec mes chapitres courts mais j'ai du mal à écrire plus sans dériver dans du n'importe quoi :3**

**Aliie Rose : Sois Patiente, le côté de Britt arrivera bientôt c'est promis ;)**

* * *

_**Quinn POV**_

Cinq minutes. Cinq minutes de plus et nous allions être en retard. Aller Lopez, bouge toi et sors de chez toi. Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure que j'attendais. Garée devant chez elle, prête à redémarrer. Coupant le contact, je sors de ma voiture et me dirige chez elle d'un pas décidé. Je m'apprête à frapper à la porte, levant mon poing, mais cette dernière s'ouvre avant que je ne la touche. Le regard de Mr. Lopez me jauge puis ses yeux noirs se plantent dans les miens. S'engage ainsi une sorte de duel de regard.

- Pourriez-vous dire à Santana que je l'attends et que si elle ne se presse pas, nous allons arriver en retard en cours et Coach Sue ne va pas aimer, s'il vous plait ?

J'essaie de faire en sorte que ma voix soit la plus amicale possible mais le regard mauvais du père de mon amie m'en empêche.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici Quinn, notre Tana est malade. Tu peux aller en cours toute seule » me répond-t-il d'une voix grave plutôt douce mais chargée d'hypocrisie.

Il referme la porte devant moi, me laissant seule sur le seuil. Etonnée de cet accueil plutôt froid je fais demi-tour et remarque que la voiture de S. n'est pas à sa place habituelle. Malade hein ? Attrapant mon portable, je compose rapidement le numéro de la Latina et laisse sonner. Pas de réponse. Je décide alors de lui envoyer un message puis jetant mon téléphone sur le siège passager, je démarre ma voiture et prend la route jusqu'au lycée.

* * *

_**Santana POV**_

Un ronronnement près de ma tête me tire de mon sommeil. Incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, je tends le bras cherchant la source. Lord Tubblington, dégage donc de là veux-tu ? Ma main tombe sur mon portable, créant un brusque retour à la réalité. Plus jamais ce chat viendrait me réveiller après une soirée passé en compagnie de ma meilleure amie, plus jamais cette boule de poil me regardera comme s'il savait que dormir avec sa maitresse était l'un de mes moments préférés… Chassant ses pensées de mon esprit, j'attrape mon téléphone et regarde la photo de Quinn qui s'affiche. Je raccroche me sachant incapable de parler sans que cette boule au creux de ma gorge explose en millier de sanglots. Un message d'elle arrive peu après.

* * *

**_From _**  
_Fuck It S. je sais que tu n'es pas malade. Ta voiture serait là sinon…On se voit en cours._

* * *

Malade…Malade alors c'est ainsi que mes parents faisaient passé mon absence. Trop honteux de leur fille ils prétendaient une maladie… Comme quoi, je suis bel et bien seule. Toujours allongée sur mon lit, je prends peu à peu conscience de l'endroit où je me trouve. Maison pour orphelins de la vie, foyer pour des gens qui comme moi ne sont pas accepté, endroit où la drogue, la violence, le sexe et l'alcool règnent. Je n'ai pas la force de me tourner, préférant garder mes yeux sur le ciel. Je n'ai surtout pas la force de combattre mes souvenirs qui m'assaillent par vagues. Souvenirs de la veille, revenant dans mon esprit. Ses mains, son odeur d'alcool, son corps entier. Je frissonne honteuse et ne cherche pas à retenir mes larmes. Ainsi ce n'était pas qu'un rêve…**_T'es tombée bien bas Lopez, tu sais ça ? Tu croyais quoi ? Pouvoir continuer à faire ta fière, jouer avec les hommes ainsi. Tu t'es heurté à plus gros que toi et regarde le résultat…_** Toujours cette même vois moqueuse dans ma tête, j'enserre mes mains contre mon cou et remonte mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Plus que tout au monde j'aimerai disparaître et m'envoler loin d'ici. Ou juste revenir en arrière. Oui, remonter le temps. Remonter les heures et cet homme ne m'aurai pas touché. Revenir quelques jours en arrière et Brittany serait toujours mon amie… Brittany, blondinette adorable et innocente que je pensais douce… Blondinette qui a capturé mon cœur et qui la brisé. Blondinette qui finalement c'est révélée aussi étroite d'esprit que ses parents. Que mes parents…

Bondissant de mon lit, je cherche des vêtements propres dans ma valise et découvre que cette dernière est renversée sur le sol et qu'il me manque la moitié de mes affaires. N'y prêtant pas attention, j'enfile quelque chose de confortable puis fais le tour de la maison, cherchant un quelconque « chef ». Partout où je passe les regards me suivent, plus ou moins intéressés, plus ou moins hostiles. Je trouve enfin la personne tant cherchée. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année fumant un cigare au coin d'un canapé défoncé.

- Tu cherches quelque chose petite ? » Une question qui n'en est pas vraiment une. La réponse semble évidente.

- Et bien…Je me demandais si je pouvais rester ici ? Je peux vous payer hein, j'ai de l'argent. Et puis, ce n'est juste que pour un petit moment…

Elle sourit. Sourire jaunit par des années de cigarette sûrement. Et je sens ses yeux faire le tour de mon corps. Comme si elle me déshabillait de son regard perçant. Sa voix douce retentit faisant naitre une pointe de soulagement dans mon âme.

- Oh, oui reste si tu veux. Mais change donc de chambre et viens dans celle que mes filles occupe, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Surtout avec tout ces hommes rodant à l'étage. Quand à l'argent. Et bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'être payée. Disons que je peux te donner du travail et ceci servira à payer ton lit, te bouffe et ta protection. Tu es d'accord ?

- Quel genre de travail ?

- Oh, tu verras assez vite ma petite. Va donc chercher ta valise récupère tes vêtements trainant dans le salon et rejoins moi ici que je te conduise là où tu dormiras. Un lit près de la fenêtre comme là-haut t'attends.

Obéissant à l'étrange femme, je redescends les escaliers quelques minutes plus tard, chargée de mes affaires. L'inconnue me sourit une nouvelle fois et commence à me parler d'elle. Je n'écoute pas vraiment mais je retiens néanmoins son prénom qui est Karen. Enfin, je crois. Ses pas s'arrêtent au pied d'une porte qu'elle ouvre. Une chambre composée d'une mini-salle de bain sur la droite et de six lits me fait face. Karen me désigne celui du fond, en dessous de la fenêtre. Ne posant pas de question, je lâche ma valise et l'interroge du regard. Elle hoche la tête et murmure un simple « Tu as une heure de tranquillité, ensuite les filles te montreront en quoi consiste ton travail » avant de refermer la porte derrière moi. Je me dirige de suite dans la douche, ouvrant le robinet à fond, je laisse l'eau chaude ruisseler sur mon corps. M'asseyant sur le sol j'inspecte la moindre couture de mon corps et remarque deux-trois bleus causé par cet idiot de la veille. En sortant de la cabine, une serviette autour de la taille quelque chose dans mon reflet m'interpelle. Inquiète, je m'approche du miroir, tournant le coté droit de mon visage. Un large bleu s'étend le long de ma joue et je devine sans peine qui est le propriétaire de cette main. Cherchant du fond de teint dans ma trousse de maquillage, je couvre la marque des doigts de mon père puis retourne dans la partie chambre de la pièce. Trouvant mon bonheur dans ma valise, je ne remarque pas l'arrivée discrète de trois filles. Ainsi je lâche un petit cri lorsque mes yeux tombent sur ces trois créatures sorties tout droit d'un rêve. Vêtues de la même manière, mini-jupe et t-shirt outrageusement décolleté, elles font à peu près la même taille et leur visage se ressemblent. Elles sont belles et bien foutues. J'additionne un à un les éléments pendant qu'elles m'expliquent le métier et comprend trop tard que je viens de m'engager dans une sorte de maison du plaisir le jour et discothèque pour toxico' la nuit. Shadow, une grande rousse à la peau pâle mais à l'air chaleureux me prend par la main et m'emmène visiter la maison. Je découvre des pièces qui me semblaient vide auparavant, allant de pièce à la tendance SM à de vastes chambres, je finis dans une sorte de salon d'accueil, ou plutôt derrière ce salon. En effet, Shadow me montre des œillères et j'observe les hommes qui s'entassent dans cette pièce. Je frissonne lorsque dans le fond à droite je reconnais le blond aux yeux bleus de la veille.

- Tu as plusieurs types de clients. Mais ça tu t'en rendras compte par toi-même. Tu as des questions Santy' ?

Santy…Mon dieu je suis tombée bien bas. Personne ne m'a jamais appelé Santy de ma vie…

- Euh, si ils ne peuvent pas nous voir, comment on est…choisies ?

- Ah ! C'est très simple. Certain ont leur habitudes et d'autre remplissent une sortes de questionnaire sur leur préférences. Ensuite Karen désigne des filles en se basant sur les réponses. Tu gagneras environ deux cents cinquante dollars par clients. Les trois quarts reviennent à Karen et le dernier quart, et bien, considère le comme ton argent de poche.

Soudain, Karen se pointe sur le coté de la pièce et pointe du doigt quelques filles. Je prie intérieurement mais son doigt finis quand même par se poser sur moi. Respirant à fond, ne trahissant pas ma peur, je sens la main de la rousse me lâcher après une dernière pression d'encouragement puis je me mets derrière les autres filles. Nous arrivons dans le salon et je devine sans mal sur qui se portera le choix de l'inconnu. En effet, depuis que je suis entrée, ses yeux dérivent sur moi à chaque instant. Lorsque sa main s'empare de mon bras je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose : pouvoir redevenir une petite fille jouant avec des poupées dans l'ignorance de la cruauté du monde réel.

* * *

**_Rachel POV_**

Froid. J'ai tout simplement froid. Cette sensation s'explique peut-être par l'espèce d'imbécile content de lui qui se tient devant moi un verre vide à la main. Bonjour McKinley, moi aussi je suis contente de revenir en cours. Je baisse les yeux après mon « slushie rituel de l'après-midi » et me dirige à mon casier sous les ricanements de l'équipe de football. Trop occupée à sortir l'habituelle serviette parme de mon casier, je ne remarque pas la scène se tenant à quelques centimètres de moi. Ainsi, je suis surprise de découvrir un Quinn se dirigeant droit vers moi en colère avec derrière elle un mec à terre. Elle m'agrippe le bras et me traîne à l'écart. Inquiète, je ne cherche pas à résister mais lâche tout de même un petit commentaire sur le fait qu'elle vienne de faire mordre la poussière à mon agresseur. « Alors Quinn, on me défend maintenant ? » Son regard vert me dissuade de continuer et sa main droite m'indique des éclaboussures de glace pilée. Tss, elle a bien à se plaindre. C'est pas comme si elle, elle devait se changer environ deux fois par jour. Non, elle, elle parade tous les jours dans les couloirs, une horde de Cheerios derrière elle, à ses ordres. Remarque, Sue a bien choisi. Quinn rempli parfaitement son rôle de Reine. Fière, belle, des yeux à se damner et un corps bien proportionné…Oui c'est vraiment la fille parfaite pour ce rôle de capitaine. Un claquement de doigt me fait sortir de mes pensées. La blonde, l'air glacial, se tient devant moi les bras croisé.

- T'as vu Santana aujourd'hui, Berry ?

- Euuuuh. Je devais avoir cours d'espagnol avec elle mais elle était absente je crois. Pourquoi, il y'a un problème ?

Une lueur d'inquiétude emplit ses yeux puis elle se mord la lèvre et je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer mon regard sur ses dents jouant avec. Je relève les yeux doucement, et tombe sur les siens. Un sourire nait sur mes lèvres et je l'encourage à me parler de ce qu'il se passe. Elle hésite et sa lèvre inférieure est de nouveau prisonnière de ses dents. Puis relâchant cette dernière elle commence à échafauder des tas de théories toutes plus folles les une que les autres. Leur seul point commun est le point de départ, soit le fait qu'il n'y avait pas la voiture de Santana et le mensonge de ses parents. Captivée, j'observe Quinn qui parle, parle et parle encore. Pour une fois lorsqu'elle s'adresse à moi, des phrases sans insultes sortent de sa bouche et je me surprends à aimer ça. Secouant légèrement ma tête pour chasser cette pensée de ma tête, je l'entends s'arrêter. « Un problème ? » me dit-elle dans un souffle. Je rencontre son regard et incapable de répondre j'essaie de trouver quelque chose à redire. Heureusement pour moi, la sonnerie retentit et je sors précipitamment du couloir où elle m'avait emmenée. Je ne fais pas plus de trois pas avant que sa main s'accroche à mon poignet, m'attirant de nouveau vers elle. Ses lèvres touchent mon oreille, son souffle chaud me fait frissonner et elle me chuchote un simple « Essaie de voir comment se comporte Brittany en cours. On se voit en Glee, Darlin' » avant de partir joyeuse. Je reste planté là, au milieu du couloir bondé de monde, incapable de faire taire mon cœur qui, troublé par l'action de la Cheerleader, bat plus vite qu'à la normale. Darlin' vraiment ? Je rougis légèrement surprise par ce surnom et essaie de ramener mes pensées rationnelles qui se sont fait la malle à la seconde même où la peau de la blonde a touchée la mienne. Trop d'effet sur moi, je n'aime pas me sentir aussi idiote devant elle. Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher…

En colère contre moi-même je peine à calmer le battement de mon cœur, abandonnant, je me redirige à mon casier et y dépose ma serviette. Puis je croise une Brittany seule, mon cœur se serre à cette vue et je me dirige vers elle. Ses yeux montrent qu'elle est contente de me voir mais je sens aussi qu'elle n'est qu'à moitié là. La prenant par la main, je l'emmène à notre prochain cours. Histoire. Une chance que nous l'ayons en commun car je peux du coup l'observer de près.

Entrant dans la classe, je la lâche, à contrecœur, puis vais m'asseoir à ma place. Du coin de l'œil, je la vois s'accouder à sa table et poser sa tête sur la paume de sa main. Mr. Schuester arrive peu après et je ne manque pas le visage triste qu'aborde la blonde lorsque celui-ci demande où est Santana. Le pire c'est que cet imbécile insiste s'adressant directement à Brit' et je vois de suite les épaules de cette dernière qui s'affaissent. Me levant d'un bond, j'attire tout les regards vers moi et déclare d'une voix forte que Santana est malade. L'étonnement se lit sur le visage de Brittany l'espace d'une seconde puis le voile de tristesse revient se déposer sur elle. Tiens, pour une fois Fabray a raison…Quelque chose de louche se passe ou s'est passée… Comptez donc sur moi pour le découvrir !

* * *

_**Santana POV**_

Le jour laisse place à la nuit et les clients fortunés à des toxicos. Utilisant l'argent de ma première journée de travail, je sors de l'enveloppe la seringue tant convoitées. L'enfonçant doucement sous ma peau, je laisse mes veines s'emplirent de ce venin. Comme la veille je me sens voler vers un monde meilleur. Un monde où les problèmes n'existent pas… _Un monde comme celui où tu vis_…Wait, j'ai dit pas de mauvaise pensées alors ce n'est pas le moment de penser à Elle. Appuyant encore un peu plus sur le haut de la seringue je laisse couler la dose en entier puis je retire l'aiguille doucement. De suite les premières sensations se font ressentir. Cette sorte d'engourdissement me tiens prisonnière de mon propre corps puis peu à peu je reprends le contrôle de mes mouvements. Repérant Shadow et mes nouvelles « amies » dansant au milieu du salon je les rejoins attrapant au passage un verre rempli de bière bon marché. Trempant mes lèvres dedans je fais ensuite passer mon verre à toutes les filles. Puis nous commençons un numéro de danse. Les yeux se tournent derechef vers nous et je n'ai pas peur de ce qui peut se passer. Qui sais, la nuit viens juste de commencer, peut-être me ferais-je un peu d'autre fric ?

* * *

**Fin d'un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Je me demandais, vous voulez voir un développement par rapport à la relation Faberry ou vous préférez que je reste exclusivement sur du Brittana ? Encore une fois merci pour vos tites reviews, elles sont vraiment importantes pour moi ! Des questions, suggestions ou des chansons à me proposer ? Je suis preneuse et je répondrais :D **

**La suite devrais arriver rapidement car j'avance assez vite :)**


	4. Quand le Nain s'en mêle

**Bonjouuuuur ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Personellement, la fin des vacances approche et croyez moi je n'ai aucune envie de retrouver les cours. Bref. Merci pour toutes vos reviews si importante à mes yeux. **

**Aliie Rose : En effet, San' devient une pute. Mais pas pour longtemps, t'inquiète pas ;)**

**Ellana-Watson : Je suis pas encore fixée sur la fin, donc happy ending pas sur ;) **

**Blandine : Merci pour ta review. Vraiment :) Quant au langage de San', c'est vrai que plus vulgaire serai envisageable, j'y penserai ;) **

**Je fais un saut dans le temps d'une vingtaine de jour. Oui, une ellipse me semblait nécessaire pour continuer. Vous avez tous l'air d'attendre la raison de Brittany, soyez patient, bientôt :D Sur ce, je vous laisse lire. Enjoooy !**

* * *

**_*ellipse d'une vingtaine de jour*_**

**_Brittany POV_**

Jour normal. Jour plus que normal. Lundi, mon jour favori parce que l'entrainement des Cheerios se trouve en première heure. Oui, c'est définitivement un jour normal. Passant dans les couloirs en sautillant, je salue mes amis, accorde un regard discret vers le casier qui compte le plus puis me dirige au mien. Je l'ouvre, sortant mes livres pour des cours auxquels je n'irai pas vraiment quand je me rends compte que ce lundi ne peut pas être normal. Arrachant la photo de la porte métallique, je la jette au fond de la poubelle puis referme mon casier et cours au gymnase. Aujourd'hui, cela fait trois semaines que j'ai rejeté ma meilleure amie. Aujourd'hui, cela fait environ vingt jours qu'elle ne vient plus à McKinley et enfin, aujourd'hui, je m'en rends compte pour la première fois depuis cet événement que cela fait mal. Certes, au début j'étais triste de voir que San' ne venait plus mais heureusement j'avais Artie avec moi. Mais maintenant, même si Artie est toujours là, maintenant j'ai juste mal…Ce lundi ne pourra pas être normal. Pas après cette douloureuse mais réel prise de conscience.

* * *

_**Rachel POV**_

Un éclair blond me dépasse et je ferme les yeux priant mentalement pour que ce coup de vent ne soit pas celui provoqué par le mouvement d'un bras me lançant un slushie. Je compte jusqu'à vingt dans ma tête et rouvre mes paupières juste à temps pour voir une Brittany courir vers le gymnase. Intriguée, je retrace mentalement son parcours et me dirige de suite vers la poubelle située à quelques pas de son casier. J'y plonge le bras à contre cœur mais mon envie de savoir l'emporte toujours sur mon dégout alors après quelques secondes de fouilles, j'attrape une boule de papier. La remontant à la surface, je la déplie et tombe sur une photo de Santana et Brittany. Une photo récente, prise pendant l'une des performances du Glee Club. C'est un beau cliché. Tant de joie sur leur visage. Leur regard se croise et elles se sourient. Santana a ce regard bienveillant, protecteur et plus qu'amoureux mais son sourire ne reste qu'à moitié sincère car on peut voir cette tristesse au fond d'elle. Quand à la blonde, ses yeux azurs reflètent innocence, joie et pureté. Son sourire lui, n'est que bonheur. Le bonheur d'avoir une amie. Le bonheur de se sentir aimé et comprise. Mais la brune, elle, est loin d'être aussi heureuse n'est-ce pas ?

D'un coup, je crains le pire. Et si ? Ou alors si ? Des centaines de théories m'assaillent et j'envisage de trouver Quinn pour lui parler mais je réalise que la déranger pendant son entrainement de Cheerios serait une très mais alors très mauvaise idée. Je regarde alors mon propre emploi du temps et remarque avec surprise que j'ai une heure de trou. Je décide alors, après une longue hésitation, de me rendre sur le stade pour profiter du beau temps. Mais aussi pour attraper Q. au passage. M'asseyant sur les gradins je sors mon livre de mon sac et commence à lire. Le temps passe plus vite que prévu et bientôt je suis seule sur le terrain. Et merde, Fabray ne m'a pas capté. Redescendant de mon perchoir, je me rends à la sortie des vestiaires. Des bruits me parviennent de derrière la porte dont la voix de Quinn qui chantonne légèrement. Cette voix se rapproche et je devine sans mal qu'elle sortira bientôt. Mon cœur accélère presque automatiquement à cette pensée et je rougis lorsque je me retrouve devant elle. Secrètement, j'espère qu'elle prendrait ça pour de la simple timidité. Je ne prononce pas un mot sachant que Brittany est dans les parages et la prends par la main, l'entrainant jusqu'à nos casiers respectifs. Comme quoi, être voisine avec le Reine Cheerios comporte parfois des avantages. Come on, lâche sa main si tu ne veux pas qu'elle te tue sur place ! Mais j'aime sa main, elle se cale parfaitement dans la mienne, comme des pièces de puzzles faites pour être ensembles. Elle me regarde, incrédule, et je devine que ma raison a intérêt à être bonne mais je n'ai pas peur. Non parce que je tiens une piste sérieuse. Je lui tends la photo, un air victorieux sur mon visage.

- Que veux-tu que je fasses de ça ? murmure-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

- Quinn, c'est Brittany qui l'a jetée ce matin ! Il ya un rapport avec Santana et sa disparition je le sais !

- Ecoute Berry. S. vas bien, j'ai eu un sms d'elle hier. Lâche l'affaire d'accord ?

Je la regarde, indécise, ne comprenant pas s'il s'agit d'une blague ou non. Mais ses yeux me font comprendre qu'elle est sérieuse. J'ouvre la bouche et la referme, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle tourne les talons, un sourire satisfait sur le visage et commence à partir. Je trottine derrière elle dans l'espoir de la rattraper mais je heurte le torse d'un homme. Relevant la tête je tombe sur le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey qui me verse l'intégralité d'un verre de glace pilée sur la tête. La glace s'infiltre le long de mon corps et je frissonne. Humiliée, je regarde Quinn qui s'est arrêtée, le sirop irrite mes yeux et je résiste, retenant mes larmes. Manquerait plus que je pleure devant elle tient. Son regard émeraude cherche le mien. Elle finit par le trouver et ce que j'y vois me laisse pleine de doute. Une sincère compassion mais aussi de l'inquiétude émane d'elle et je ne lui laisse pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement vers moi, préférant tourner le dos rapidement pour récupérer le sac d'affaire de secours qui se trouve tout le temps dans mon casier.

* * *

**_Quinn POV_**

Incompréhension, haine, appel au secours, peine, souffrance, douleur et honte. Longue liste pour une seule personne non ? Surtout pour cette personne dont le regard reflète habituellement sa joie de vivre. Chocolat contre émeraude je gagne encore une fois et ses yeux se baissent. Ses yeux…Deux livres ouverts sur ses sentiments, ses émotions. Son dos se tourne et j'aimerais l'appeler. J'aimerais l'aider à chasser la glace de ses vêtements, la venger et la prendre contre moi. J'aimerais être son amie. Mais comment faire lorsque sa peur l'emporte ? Comment réussir si dès que je m'approche d'elle, elle se tend, prête à subir. Comment lui expliquer que cette méchanceté n'est que maladresse et que j'aimerais être là pour elle ? Un sourire triste sur mes lèvres j'observe la petite diva se diriger vers les vestiaires pour se changer sûrement. Ces imbéciles qui l'ont attaqués me passent devant, je leur lance un regard meurtrier, douce promesse d'une vengeance prochaine, puis me dirige en classe.

Ma journée se déroule à l'habituelle mais je comprends rapidement que Rachel m'évite. Ah, ça m'aurait étonné tiens. Mais S. avait été claire, nous devions laisser tomber et lui foutre la paix. Seulement, l'état de Brittany m'inquiète de plus en plus. En effet, depuis deux-trois jours, ses yeux ciels sont couverts de nuages, apportant de la tristesse à son visage habituellement si joyeux et son sourire se fane dès l'instant où la moindre référence à Santana passe par là. Alors voilà où j'en suis rendue, j'essaie par tous les moyens de faire rire une personne qui est un vrai soleil, m'acharnant à lui redonner un peu d'éclat. La sonnerie de fin de cours arrive comme une libération et je profite de la sortie des classes pour attraper la blonde par le bras. Ses yeux montrent sa douleur lorsqu'après, avoir bien réfléchis au meilleur moyen de le formuler, je lui demande ce qui se passe et surtout si ça a un rapport quelconque avec Santana.

- Je sais pas Q… Et sinon, tu es amie avec Rachel maintenant ?

C'est ça oui, détourne le sujet. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est son moyen de dire « je ne veux pas en parler » sa façon de se protéger. Vivre avec ses problèmes mais aider les autres avec les leurs dans l'espoir d'oublier. Mais tôt ou tard, les démons finissent par vous rattraper et dans ces cas là, c'est douloureux. Certains ne supportent pas, ils tombent dans la dépression et parfois le suicide. D'autres y font face et remontent la pente patiemment, petit à petit, jusqu'à être enfin heureux. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas notre arrivée dans la salle de chant. Berry est déjà là, assise entre Finn et un siège vide. J'hésite à m'assoir près d'elle mais je préfère être avec Brit'. Nous nous asseyons donc un peu plus en hauteur, ce qui me permet une vue quasi-parfait sur la petite brune, ainsi je pourrais surveiller ses émotions. Mr. Schuester arrive tout content de lui et nous fais un discours sur la préparation des régionales. Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, il fait signe à la blonde située à coté de moi. Cette dernière se lève et se plante devant nous. Elle murmure un petit « It's Brittany, bitch » brisée puis la mélodie commence. Reconnaissant de suite la chanson, je glisse mes yeux vers le visage de Rachel, sachant pertinemment que ses réactions seront plus qu'intéressantes à surveiller.

**_Calling out your name_**_  
J'appelle ton nom  
__**Your face is everywhere**__  
Ton visage est partout  
__**I'm reaching out to you**__  
Je cherche le contact avec toi  
__**To find that you're not there**__  
Mais je constate que tu n'es pas là_

Les sourcils de l'ensemble du Glee se froncent et les yeux de Rachel noircissent soudainement. Je peux sentir sa rage qui grimpe.

**_I wake up every night  
_**_Je me réveille chaque nuit  
__**To see the state I'm in**__  
Pour voir dans quel état je suis  
__**It's like an endless fight**__  
C'est comme un combat infini  
__**I never seem to win**__  
Où je ne semble jamais gagner_

La voix de Brittany tremble légèrement et la tension dans le corps de Rachel est encore plus présente. Je devine aisément que voir notre Unicorn dans cet état la laisse sans voix et en colère.

**_I can't go on as long as I believe  
_**_Je ne peux pas continuer aussi longtemps que je crois  
__**Can't let go when I keep wondering**__…  
Je ne peux pas renoncer tant que je me demanderai_

La musique se fait plus forte et l'émotion aussi. Qui auraient pu croire la blonde aussi atteinte ? Aussi triste ? Mon cœur se serre et je remarque quelques larmes au coin des yeux de Rachel.

**_Where are you now, what have you found?_**_  
Où es-tu maintenant, qu'as-tu trouvé ?  
__**Where is your heart, when I'm not around ?**__  
Où est ton coeur, quand je ne suis pas là ?  
__**Where are you now, you gotta let me know  
**__Où es-tu maintenant, tu dois me le faire savoir  
__**Oh baby, so I can let you go**__  
Oh baby, alors je peux donc te laisser partir_

La musique continue et au moment où Brittany s'apprête à continuer, le fracas d'une chaise sur le sol retentit et une Rachel Berry dans toute sa splendeur sort de la salle en courant.

* * *

**_Rachel POV_**

Concentration Berry, concentration. Mais comment se concentrer hein ? Comment se concentrer après ça ? Comment faire après avoir vu Brittany si peinée, si touchée, si, si, si…Vulnérable. A croire que c'est toujours les plus souriants ou les plus adorables, ceux qui aident le plus les autres qui sont finalement les plus vulnérables. Jamais, mais alors jamais je n'aurais pensé une seconde que notre blondinette possédait ce coté en elle…ni qu'elle était autant touchée par le départ de Santana. Un raclement de gorge derrière moi…Je la reconnais de suite. Elle se tient derrière mon dos. Doucement, je sens son visage se poser sur mon épaule. « Très réussie ta sortie théâtrale Darling. » Un simple murmure et son souffle qui touche ma peau. Je sens mon cœur accélérer petit à petit et je maudis mon corps de réagir de la sorte. Je sens ses lèvres près de mon cou et je devine qu'elle sourit face à ma réaction. En effet, je peux distinguer son ton légèrement amusé lorsque sa voix continue « Oh, et quand cesseras-tu de te tendre lorsque je suis avec toi ? Je vais pas te mordre tu sais…Quoique… » Elle laisse sa phrase en suspend et je crois défaillir. Quinn, tu ferais pas ça hein ? Tu vas pas…Je retiens mon souffle, la sentant bouger. J'aimerai pouvoir m'écarter mais la peur me paralyse. Ah, la biatch, elle m'a fait oublié mon objectif…Concentration Rachel, concentration.

Je m'écarte d'elle rapidement, préférant me coller contre mon casier. Peut-être un peu trop violent comme réaction à en juger par la tête de la blonde. Ses yeux cherchent les miens et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui facilité la tâche. Une telle tristesse se dégage de son regard que je ne veux qu'une chose, la prendre par la main puis l'attirer contre moi. Mais je ne peux pas non… Déjà, elle me repousserait et ensuite j'ai autre chose à faire. Lui tournant le dos, j'ouvre précipitamment mon casier, jette les affaires inutiles puis reprends mon sac. Je passe à côté d'elle en coup de vent mais m'arrête au bout de quelque pas, remarquant qu'elle est toujours là, plantée, comme si elle attendait. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je fais marche arrière puis dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue, murmurant un simple « On se voit demain Q. » Je peux voir la surprise dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle réalise mais je n'ai pas le temps. Me remettant à courir, j'ai juste le temps de l'entendre crier « Rach', ne fais pas de conneries et ne te mêle pas des affaires qui ne te regardent pas ! » Je sors en courant puis grimpe dans ma voiture. Bon, numéro un, les Lopez.

* * *

**_Santana POV_**

Je plane. Comme un avion mais en mieux. Je suis coupée de toutes pensées, coupée de tout monde réel. Pourquoi ? Vous me demandez pourquoi ? Mais parce que le monde réel craint. Oui, surtout le mien. Actuellement, si je n'étais pas en train de planer dans un monde joyeux, je me rendrais compte du fait qu'un gros porc d'homme marié me touche... Alors vous préférez quel monde ? Je savais que je pouvais vous convaincre rapidement. Je plane et ferme les yeux. Laissant passer le temps, ignorant la douleur, faisant abstraction des caresses. Dites moi, comment fais-t-on quand on arrive à se dégouter soi-même ? Comment fait-on lorsqu'on est plus capable de se fixer dans un miroir ?

Vingt jours s'étaient écoulés. Vingt putain de jours et personne, non pas la moindre personne avait cherché à me retrouver. Même pas mes parents…Non, voyons pourquoi chercheraient-ils à me retrouver ces connards ? Je mors ma lèvre lorsque je sens l'homme se fondre en moi. Ne crie pas Lopez. Tu t'es foutu dans la merde toute seule et tu le sais alors tu n'as aucun droit de te plaindre. Violence, violence, me laisseras-tu un jour en paix ? L'homme crie et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Enfin si, je sais, mais je préfère en oublier la raison. Rapidement il se rhabille, vite fait bien fait ce salop ira rejoindre sa femme. Le fric tombe sur ma poitrine encore nue et je m'assois dans le lit. Enroulant le drap de soie autour de moi, je prends mon argent puis me rend dans ma chambre. J'entre dans la cabine de douche et laisse l'eau tomber sur mon corps souillé. Une autre journée inutile à ajouter au compteur. Mes yeux se posent sur un rasoir se trouvant au sol. Je l'attrape entre mes mains, observant le système de lames. Se serait tellement simple de tout démonter puis d'en prendre une. Tellement facile jouer avec, de la laisser courir sur ma peau en liberté. En finir pour de bon, disparaître à jamais… Non, se serait trop facile…Mais tellement tentant. Je fais doucement coulisser le manche de l'objet et sors une des lames. La posant sur la paume de ma main, je m'assois dans le fond de la douche, laissant l'eau se perdre dans mon dos. Minutieusement, j'observe chaque parcelle de cet objet porteur de mort. Finalement, je le pose par terre puis relève la tête vers l'eau. Cette fine pluie tiède dégouline le long de mon visage et se mélange à mes larmes. Exténuée est le seul mot me venant à l'esprit pour décrire mon état.

Lorsque la voix de Karen me tire de ma chambre, je la découvre en grande discussion avec Shadow. Me remarquant, elle me sourit et me ramène dans la chambre. Inquiète, je m'assois sur mes draps, attendant qu'elle parle. Un gros paquet de billet rebondit sur mon matelas et ses yeux brillent.

- Tu as un dernier client.

- Ma journée est finie Ka…

- Tatatata, pas de ça avec moi. Elle a payé le double pour te voir juste toi !

- . . . Elle ?

- Oui, c'est une cliente.

Je réfléchis rapidement mais toutes pensées raisonnables disparaissent lorsque mon regard croise la pile de billets posé sur mon lit. Soupirant, je finis par accepter mais à la seule condition que cette cliente viennent dans ma propre chambre. A ma grande surprise, Karen accepte puis ressors. Je l'entends crier le nom de Shadow et le silence englobe ma chambre. Tournant le dos à la porte d'entrée, je profite de ces quelques minutes de répits pour ranger ma valise. De légers coups à la porte m'indiquent que ma cliente est là. Sans me retourner je l'invite à rentrer. J'entends ses pas le long de la chambre, puis le verrou qui se ferme puis je sens qu'elle s'est arrêtée. La nuit commence a tombée et je n'ai plus aucune seringue de secours. Pas grave, je peux m'en passer pour celle si… Je me lève de mon lit, toujours dos à elle et j'avance. Je marche jusqu'à ce que je sente sa respiration dans mon cou. Me composant un masque de bien-être total je compte mentalement jusqu'à dix puis me retourne.

. . .

L'air gênée, puant la peur, l'inquiétude et les bons sentiments, Rachel Fucking Dwarf Berry se tient devant moi. J'explose de rire et lui tourne immédiatement le dos. Sortant un joint de ma valise, j'ouvre ma fenêtre puis m'assieds sur le rebord. Je joue quelques secondes avec la flamme de mon briquet avant d'en allumer le bout. Tirant dessus un maximum, je fais sortir la fumée de ma gorge puis reviens à l'endroit où se trouvait la naine. Vide. Bien, ce n'était qu'une hallucination, revenant à mon joint je m'apprête à poser mes lèvres dessus lorsque je remarque que Berry se trouve en face de moi, assise sur mon lit. Je soupire puis lui jette un regard remplit de haine. Elle le soutient, sans ciller. Mais dis donc, c'est qu'elle se rebelle en plus. Lui soufflant la fumée au visage, je lui demande poliment de s'en aller. Son « Non » lâché durement me donne envie de lui en foutre une. Joue la subtile Snixx. N'utilise pas tes poings mais tes mots.

« Alors comme ça on est sorties du placard Dwarf ? Ou alors peut-être que Quinn te fais trop perdre la raison…

Elle me fixe et je continue, un sourire méchant aux lèvres. Je peux lire dans ses yeux que je la touche, que je lui fais du mal.

Oh ! Je t'en prie ne fais pas ta surprise. J'ai bien vu comment cette blonde te possède, contrôlant la moindre part de ton être lorsqu'elle te touche… »

- En parlant de blonde Lopez, comment va la tienne ?

Touché. Coulé. Je vois son sourire s'agrandir lorsque je ne lui réponds pas, retournant ma tête vers la ville noire. Je l'entends maintenant commencer tout un discours. Je ne l'écoute pas vraiment même si je saisi certaine phrases. J'apprends ainsi qu'elle est allée jusqu'à chez moi voir les connards qui m'ont crée puis qu'après s'être faite jetée par mon père elle a juste trainée dans mon quartier, finissant par trouver ma voiture garée devant la maison. Comment ça devant ? Ne l'avais je pas laissé sur le parking ? Bizarre… Soudain, le sujet dérive vers le lycée. Vers Quinn, qui ne voulait plus l'aider, vers le Glee Club qui s'en foutait royalement, vers Finnocence qui refusait de venir avec elle, vers une photo jetée à la poubelle, vers une chanson chantée par une personne perdue…Chantée par Brittany… Mon cerveau m'échappe et mon cœur se fissure encore un peu plus. Ce que me décris Berry ne me plais pas. Tout mon être crie de douleur mais moi, je reste les yeux fixée vers le ciel. Le cœur à vif, je prête attention à ce que dis la brune. Elle me décrit, la chanson, les paroles, leur signification, les trois semaines sans moi, le visage triste de B…Elle m'explique tout et moi, je meurs sur place un peu plus. Je me consume de douleur, ne pouvant plus rien retenir, plus rien encaisser. Soudain, son ton augmente et je me rends compte qu'elle se tient debout, en face de moi et qu'elle m'engueule.

Oui, elle. Elle avec son cachalot de petit ami, elle avec ses airs de petite fille pure et innocente. Elle ose élever sa voix contre moi. Une pichenette et je vois mon joint s'écraser sur le goudron à trois mètres de moi. Non, Berry, vraiment ? Tu sais pas ce que tu risques en faisant ça. Voilà que « Miss je ne me sens plus pisser depuis que j'ai fais taire Santana Lopez » se tient devant moi, les bras croisés. Ses lèvres continuent leur mouvement, déballant conneries sur conneries. Elle me donne des leçons maintenant. Non, pas Dwarfie. Je dois rêver hein ? Je ne suis pas aussi faible. C'est pas possible. Pas Berry avec ses jupes ignobles ! Pas celle qui se tend et rougit lorsque Quinn passe trop près d'elle. Pas Dwarf qui se prend du slushie vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Pitié, je rêve non ? Sa voix ne me répète plus que la même chose. Refrain continuelle brisant mon être. « Que lui as-tu fais ? » dit-elle sans arrêt. Mon cœur se tord de douleur au fur et à mesure qu'elle ressasse. Pitié, arrête Berry. Stop là où tu vas le regretter. Ou alors peut-être que je le regretterais. Ou alors, ou peut-être que…

Trop de confusion, trop de question. Mon crâne me fait mal et ses lèvres, ses putains de lèvres refusent de cesser leur mouvement. « Pourquoi ? » « Que c'est-il passé ? » « Que lui as-tu fais ? » dit-elle sans arrêt. Je me lève violement du rebord de la fenêtre, prenant ma tête entre mes mains. Tournant sur moi-même j'essaie de me calmer mais Berry est toujours là. « Arrête. » Simple murmure de colère entre mes dents serrées. Ma menace ne lui fait pas peur, au contraire elle se rapproche de moi et continue. Fermant les yeux, je sens la colère monter en moi. Ma réaction arrive d'elle-même incontrôlable. Je m'abats sur elle, lui attrapant les poignets et elle tombe sur le lit. Un sourire sur ses lèvres, elle murmure un simple « Alors, ton explication, j'attends. » Puis voyant mon absence de réponse elle reprend son refrain. La faire taire. Lui faire arrêter. Lui clouer ses lèvres pour de bon. Mon cœur se serre un peu plus et ma tête menace dangereusement d'exploser. Mal. Arrête ça. Tu ne peux pas être la Berry que je connais, pas celle qui à eu la mauvaise idée d'accepter la demande en mariage de Finn, pas la douce et adorable mais agaçante Rachel que je connais. Cesse ça, veux-tu ? Mais rien. Non, rien ne la fait se stopper. Sa bouche remue, ses yeux ont cet éclat de la victoire et ses lèvres, ses lèvres…Laissant mon corps prendre le contrôle je ne cherche pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe et je pose mes propres lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire. Je suis surprise par la saveur de notre baiser, ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes, mais se ne sont pas celles dont j'ai besoin… Voilà. Au moins, elle saura, elle comprendra, elle devinera ce que j'ai fait à Brittany… Et elle aussi, elle pourra me rejeter comme tout le monde sur cette foutue planète à la con… Une boule s'installe dans mon ventre progressivement et c'est une Rachel silencieuse que je trouve lorsque, rompant le contact de nos lèvres, je plonge mon regard dans le sien, mes mains maintenant toujours ses poignets contre mes draps.

* * *

**Méchante, moi ? Du tout, du tout :D Alors, d'après vous, comment va réagir Dwarfie ? :3 Des idées sur la mystérieuse raison de Britt-Britt ? Et le Faberry vous convient-il ? Des propositions de chansons à me faire ? Breeef, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, j'attends vos avis ! Merci de me lire, la suite arrivera bientôt !**


	5. Broken Angel

**Bonjouuuuuuur ! C'est avec un peu de retard que je vous poste mon chapitre 5 qui est du coup un peu plus long que les autres. Merci pour vos petites reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! **

**P'tit griffon : Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis moi aussi une fan du romantisme brittanien donc ça viendra. Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise :) **

**Angy78 : Ahah, Dwarfie, j'aime aussi ce surnom, c'était une petite inspiration comme ça ;) Ah, mais désolé de te faire détesté Brittany, c'était pas mon buuuuut !**

**Merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à me lire !**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

_Une boule s'installe dans mon ventre progressivement et c'est une Rachel silencieuse que je trouve lorsque, rompant le contact de nos lèvres, je plonge mon regard dans le sien, mes mains maintenant toujours ses poignets contre mes draps._

_**Rachel POV**_

Douleur, douceur, une seule lettre de différente mais tant d'écart entre ces deux mots. Deux sensations contradictoires m'emportant lorsque les lèvres de la Latina se posent sur les miennes. Douleur, simple raison de ses mains serrées contre mes poignets, tels des menottes, empêchant le moindre de mes mouvements. Douceur, sensation de nos bouches se mêlant l'une à l'autre l'espace d'un instant. Désespoir, tristesse, amertume, haine et colère, le goût de son baiser. Peur, la seule émotion que je suis capable de lire dans ses yeux une fois que son visage est revenu à ma hauteur. Je sens ses mains se desserrer autour de mes poignets et de légers tremblements la parcourt. Je saisi ma chance pour libérer l'un de mes bras puis l'autre. Ses prunelles noisette sont toujours dans les miennes et je peux lire en elle l'espace d'un instant. Elle ferme les paupières, abandonnant notre duel de regard et je passe mes bras autour d'elle, l'attirant contre moi. Elle résiste d'abord, restant sur ses bras tendus, ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête mais c'est face à une Santana affaiblie que je me trouve alors, y mettant un peu plus de force elle finit par se retrouver sur moi. Son corps reste tendu et sa respiration est encore rapide. Lui passant doucement la main dans le dos, je sens ses tremblements reprendre de plus belle. Elle et sa foutue fierté… « Lâche prise San'. Détends toi et lâche prise » Un murmure, juste elle et moi pour l'entendre, personne d'autre ne saura que le Dwarf Berry aura été là pour la Bitch Snixx Lopez…

Petit à petit, je sens la tension s'échapper de son corps et ses larmes commencent à couler. Elles tombent, mouillant les draps, trempant mon t-shirt. Elles roulent sur ses joues, finissent leur parcours parfois dans mon cou mais je ne bougerait pas d'ici. Je serai là pour elle. Bizarre me dirai vous, mais sachez que peu importe la personne, qu'elle soit une vraie biatch avec moi ou non, ou alors juste une inconnue, si elle a besoin d'aide, et bien, je ferai mon possible pour l'aider. Et malgré ses insultes incessantes, Santana restait mon amie alors, je ferai mon possible. Calant sa tête sous mon menton, je la sens pleurer encore. Je dessine alors des motifs plus ou moins compliqués dans son dos, essayant de la détendre.

Il est assez tard dans la nuit lorsque mon téléphone sonne. L'attrapant, je fais en sorte de ne pas réveiller la brune qui s'est à moitié endormie dans mes bras, épuisée. Rappelant mon père, je lui promets d'être là dans une vingtaine de minutes. Je réussis tant bien que mal à me contorsionner et à sortir de la chambre. Quelques négociations plus tard, deux trois liasses de billets en moins et j'emmène mon amie loin de ce cauchemar. Loin de cette crasse, de ce lieu de désolation, loin de cet avenir de merde que cette maison lui promettait. En arrivant chez moi, je sors sa valise et l'apporte à l'intérieur. Je tombe de suite sur mes deux pères morts d'inquiétude. Repoussant leur question d'un geste de la main, je prends Santana par la main et la fais monter dans ma chambre.

« Santana, je suis désolée mais il faudra qu'on partage mon lit ce soir. Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Elle ne répond même pas, souriant juste de ce petit sourire triste qu'elle a depuis notre trajet silencieux en voiture. Elle se couche sous mes draps, après s'être débarrassée de sa robe sale, et me tournant le dos elle se met en chien de fusil, ramenant ses jambes contre elle sûrement. Je ne dis rien et procède tout de même à mon rituel du soir. Une fois ressortie de la salle de bain, je la trouve paisiblement endormie ce qui m'arrache un sourire attendri. Je me glisse à ses cotés et je suis plus que surprise lorsque sa voix brise le silence « Rachel, tu peux…enfin, tu pourrais… » Je ne reconnais pas sa voix, trop faible et trop brisée pour être la sienne. Elle continue à chercher ses mots mais je comprends de suite ce qu'elle n'ose demander. Me rapprochant d'elle, je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules amaigries et ses mains froides comme la glace accrochent de suite les miennes. Elle modifie sa position, redescendant ses jambes, de sorte à ce que nos corps aient la même « forme ». Je suis surprise par la température de sa peau, froide, tellement froide… Ses bras autrefois immaculés comportent maintenant des cicatrices en tout genre. Des sortes de « trou », traces de piqures sont dispersés un peu partout mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus sont les légères boursoufflures au niveau de ses avant-bras, un peu avant ses poignets. Aurait-elle jouée avec sa vie ? Je me mords l'intérieur de ma joue, retenant mes larmes et chassant mes pensées concernant ce qui aurait pu arriver à Santana. Inconsciemment, je passe et repasse sur ses plaies mi-cicatrisée et ses doigts attrapant les miens me rappellent à l'ordre. La laissant emprisonner de nouveau mes mains, je la tiens contre moi et nous parlons. Oui, nous parlons de tout et de rien, de sujets dérisoires et peu important comparé à celui qui nous attend le lendemain. Je ne reconnais plus sa voix, trop basse, trop rauque, trop brisée et chancelante pour être celle de Santana. Ses larmes coulent encore, à croire que toutes ses défenses, tous ses murs construits autour de ses émotions et de ses sentiments ont été détruits. Saccagé, par trois semaines de prostitution, d'horreur… Et moi, moi je suis là. Je suis là, faisant des ronds sur le dos de sa main, la rassurant, je suis là, patientant, attendant qu'elle s'endorme. Je suis là et je ne bougerait pas. Petit à petit, sa voix s'éteint, ses pleurs cessent et elle se laisse tomber dans un sommeil lourd aux premières lueurs du jour. Une nuit blanche Rachel…En semaine en plus…Quel sens des responsabilités, fixant mon réveil je découvre avec « joie » qu'il me reste environ une heure pour faire le plein d'énergie pour survivre à ma journée de cours. Je me laisse bercer par la respiration de Santana et je me laisse emporter, toujours contre son corps devenu chaud, dans les bras de Morphée.

Sonnerie trop forte. Mal de crâne…ou alors serai-se un marteau-piqueur ? Je hais les nuits blanches. Me dégageant le plus doucement possible de l'étreinte de la brune j'abats ma main sur l'instrument de torture me servant de réveil puis je sors de mon lit. Comme dérangée par le froid crée par mon départ, automatiquement, Santana se tourne dans son sommeil agrippant mon oreiller pour le prendre dans ses bras. La lumière du jour éclaire faiblement ses bras et je distingue des marques de piqures… Je n'aime pas ça, surtout lorsque plus d'une dizaine de marques se trouvent sur chacun des bras. Inquiète, j'observe un peu plus la Latina, paisiblement endormie et remarque les larges cernes sous ses yeux. Je vois ses bleus sur les bras, sur son corps à moitié dénudé. Je vois aussi sa maigreur et je frisonne. Mais qu'est-il arrivé en vingt jours à cette splendide fille qu'était Santana ? La seule question qui passe dans mon esprit est pourquoi. Mais je devrais attendre la fin de la journée pour avoir des réponses. Chassant ces pensées et cette question de ma tête, je me dirige dans la salle de bain pour mon rituel préparatoire du matin. Bon, nous oublierons les vocalises et je les ferai dans ma voiture, sur le trajet. Une fois habillée, je descends joyeusement les escaliers et me retrouve face à mes pères. Oh merde, je les avais oubliés ceux-là. Déposant un baiser rapide sur leur tempe respective, je m'assois ensuite à table commençant mon petit-déjeuner. Aucun bruit ne sort de nos bouches et je décide de briser ce silence très perturbant.

- Hum, Papas, ça vous dérange si mon amie reste ici quelques jours ? Au moins aujourd'hui ?

- Mais, Honey, je pensais que cette Lopez n'était pas ton amie !

- Papa. Je vous demande juste de dire oui et de lui foutre la paix pour aujourd'hui. Je m'occuperai de tout cela plus tard, okay ?

Hiram prend la main de mon père puis ils se sourient et finissent par accepter après une discussion silencieuse. Mes pères ont toujours eu cette sorte de don. La communication visuelle. Juste un regard, un mouvement, un souffle et l'autre comprenait. A croire que c'était cette sorte de lien invisible qui existait entre les véritables âmes sœurs. Oui, Leroy et Hiram Berry, mes papas étaient des âmes sœurs et je tuerai la moindre personne que je surprendrai à dire le contraire. Faisant rapidement ma vaisselle, je prends ensuite mon sac de cours ainsi que celui avec mes affaires de rechange en cas de slushie, et sors de la maison en sautillant joyeusement après avoir salués mes pères.

* * *

_**Santana POV**_

Un corps chaud puis une simple sensation de vide. Je me retourne attrapant la moindre chose qui pourra me réchauffer. Une caresse sur mon front, simple sensation causée par deux lèvres je suppose. Des bruits de pas, comme si un lutin descendait des marches. Des voix, une odeur de pain grillé, mon estomac gronde mais je ne peux pas, non je n'ai pas le droit de céder à la faim, Karen m'en voudrait sinon. Je garde mes paupières fermées, essayant à tout pris de repartir dans ce monde de rêves où je me sens en sécurité. D'ailleurs, mon dernier rêve était étrange mais tellement lumineux…Rachel Berry, oui ma petite victime favorite était venue me sauver de cette situation. Comique non ? A croire que je suis tellement désespérée que mon inconscient se tourne vers la personne à laquelle jamais je ne demanderai d'aide. Un claquement de porte et j'ouvre enfin les yeux. La lueur du jour m'éblouit puis je commence à m'y habituer. Petit à petit je découvre la pièce, devinant au fur et à mesure que je ne rêvais pas. Je suis bel et bien dans la chambre de Berry, allongée dans son lit, sous ses draps, serrant son oreiller contre moi, respirant son odeur…M'enfuir serait-une bonne chose, mais pour aller où ? Je referme les yeux, préférant oublier l'endroit où je me trouve et je sens mon esprit répondre à l'appel de Morphée. Lâchant prise, je me laisse glisser dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

_**Quinn POV**_

C'est une Rachel rayonnante qui pose son plateau à côté du mien avant de s'assoir à la table « Glee ». Ses yeux ont cette lueur de bonheur si communicative et je devine sans mal que la raison de sa joie à un rapport avec son départ d'hier. Hier… Jour à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Jour où pour la première fois, elle a laissée sa peur de coté, jour où tel un coup de vent elle a déposé un doux baiser au coin de ma joue. Juste un message d'espoir en plus, juste un petit pas plus proche du but, juste un autre battement précipité de mon cœur… Sa bonne humeur m'envahit et je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder. Ses lèvres bougent précipitamment, racontant son histoire à l'aide de ses mains. Vive et joyeuse, elle me sourit quand nos yeux se croisent et l'espace d'un instant, le temps semble ralentir. C'est avec se sourire que je suis tombée…Tombée irrémédiablement amoureuse de cette petite brune agaçante qu'est Rachel Berry.

Quand on tombe amoureux d'une personne ayant le même sexe que vous et que jusque là on se considère comme parfaitement hétéro, on passe par plusieurs « phases ». Tout d'abord, les débuts… Les premiers sourires échangés, les papillons dans l'estomac, les rougeurs sur les joues. Viens ensuite le moment où on se rend compte de ces sentiments. Cet instant souvent suivi de la phase de déni… Méchanceté gratuite, insulte, remarques blessantes ou autre, ma phase de déni a du être un enfer à vivre pour elle… Mais maintenant, je suis rendue dans celle de l'attente, de la peur et de l'espoir. Je souffre en silence devant son couple avec Finn, je suis là quand elle en a besoin, je me rapproche d'elle petit à petit mais la satané peur du « Et si ce n'était réciproque ? Et si elle me rejetait ? » m'emprisonne un peu plus entre ses bras. Comme un combat perpétuel, je ne cesse jamais, œuvrant dans l'ombre, menaçant joueurs de foot et de hockey, prenant soin d'elle, mais rien… Non rien n'y fait et je la sens qui s'envole un peu plus loin de moi à chaque pas que j'essaie de faire vers elle. Ça en devient un jeu, un jeu stimulant et frustrant à la fois. Et ma récompense c'est toutes ses petites attentions envers moi. Les sourires, les discussions entre les casiers, et depuis hier, ce léger baiser planté sur ma joue. Posant cette dernière contre la paume de ma main, je mange mon assiette silencieusement, ne prêtant plus attention aux discussions de la table. A croire qu'un de mes plus grands secrets sera à jamais enterré dans ce lycée… Cachant ma peine, lorsque soudainement, Rachel se met à parler de son futur mariage, je garde la tête baissée, jouant avec ma nourriture du bout de la fourchette. Après tout, les gens ont raisons hein ? La capitaine des Cheerios ne peut pas être amoureuse de la looser en titre… Couple atypique diraient tout le monde derrière notre dos, mais moi, je m'imagine très bien avec cette petite brune dans les couloirs, nos mains serrées l'une contre l'autre… Je secoue la tête doucement chassant ces sortes de rêves de ma tête, puis prétextant un mal de crâne, je sors de la cafétéria sous le regard suspect de la brune. Fabray, ma grande, si tu veux savoir, si tu veux avoir une chance, si tu veux te dévoiler, il va falloir que tu passes à l'action. Et ceci commence maintenant.

* * *

_**Rachel POV**_

Journée plutôt agréable finalement, Quinn avait été sympa, Brittany souriait et tout le monde avait participé au Glee Club. Lâchant la main de Finn, je sautille jusqu'à mon casier, un sourire aux lèvres. Je l'ouvre distraitement puis pose mes livres dedans, en ressortant ma main, je ressens une vive douleur à l'index droit. Je retire alors rapidement la main de mon casier et regarde avec stupéfaction le léger filet de sang s'écouler le long de mon poignet. Je mets mon doigt dans ma bouche, essayant d'arrêter le saignement puis soulevant mes livres, je découvre une tige. Interloquée, je tire dessus et une magnifique rose blanche sort comme par magie du casier. Je l'admire, la faisant tourner sur elle-même puis je plonge mon nez dedans, respirant son doux parfum. Belle, pure, blanche, je la garde dans ma main puis me retourne pour trouver un Finn surpris lui aussi. Sans hésiter je l'embrasse amoureusement, lui murmurant un petit merci. Il semble chercher sa réponse pendant quelques minutes puis finis par me répondre « C'est normal Rach'. Aller, viens, je te ramène chez toi » Des sous-entendus plein la voix lorsqu'il accentue le « chez toi ». Malheureusement pour lui, je préfère refuser et retourner seule chez moi.

Je pousse doucement la porte d'entrée, sachant que mes pères étaient encore au travail. Le salon est vide, la cuisine aussi…Inquiète, je monte à l'étage appelant Santana. Je finis par la trouver dans ma chambre, plongée dans le noir, toujours allongée dans lit. Je m'assieds calmement au coin du lit et elle se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux grands ouverts me cherchent dans le noir et lorsque son regard accroche le mien, il ne le lâche plus. Elle ouvre a bouche mais la referme, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Frustrée, elle se redresse brusquement dans mon lit et le drap tombe de son corps, révélant son dos nu. Je reste figée, la regardant, ne sachant pas comment réagir. J'ai juste peur du rejet, peur de ses réactions excessives, juste peur quelle soit aussi méchante avec moi que d'habitude…Saleté de peur.

Prenant les choses en main, je me lève du lit et ouvre les volets. Le soleil donne sur ma chambre et ses rayons font apparaitre un petit sourire au coin des lèvres de la Latina mais son regard reste vide. Gentiment, je lui prends la main puis la fait sortir du lit, la conduisant dans la salle de bain. Je remarque que sa robe a trouvé refuge au pied de mon lit lorsqu'elle se lève, faiblement. Ses sous-vêtements noirs font ressortir la pâleur et la maigreur de son corps. Mais ce qui m'effraie le plus reste la quantité incroyable de trace de piqure et d'hématomes recouvrant son corps. Je sors de la pièce et me réinstalle sur mon lit, allumant mon ordinateur portable pendant que Santana prend sa douche. Je remarque de suite un mail d'une adresse qui m'est inconnue. Je l'ouvre et deux simples phrases disant « Pure, Belle, Innocente et Blanche. J'espère que tu as aimé Ta Rose. » Apparaissent sur mon écran. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ramener la fleur contre mes narines sentant son odeur rassurante m'envelopper. Un ricanement sarcastique et une Santana Lopez enroulée d'une serviette blanche au dessus de ses sous-vêtements noirs se tient dans l'entrebâillement de ma porte.

- Alors Dwarfie, on a un admirateur secret ?

Je la regarde déconcertée par sa remarque, je ne sais pas comment le prendre. Va-t-elle me faire payer hier ? Va-t-elle continuer à être méchante ou à me faire du mal ? Elle doit voir ma confusion dans mes yeux car de suite, un sourire timide apparait au coin de ses lèvres. D'un signe de la main, je lui fais signe d'approcher, désignant le drap. Elle s'assied en tailleur à côté de moi et je reporte mon regard sur l'écran d'ordinateur, la laissant faire le premier pas ou autre. Je ne la brusquerai pas car je sais que cela ne résoudra rien avec elle. Au contraire, elle se refermerait de suite sur elle-même. Ainsi, je sens son corps se rapprocher du mien et timidement, sa main se pose sur la mienne. Je tourne la tête vers elle et de suite, elle baisse les yeux. Je vois ses lèvres bouger mais je n'entends aucun son. Elle recommence et je crois distinguer un petit « merci ». Fierté ou peur de l'autre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il l'empêche de me regarder dans les yeux. Brisant le peu de distance qui nous sépare, je sens ses bras m'enlacer et immédiatement son visage se cale sur mon épaule. Je m'écarte d'elle doucement lorsque j'entends mon père rentrer.

- Je vais juste lui expliquer deux ou trois trucs, ensuite je nous ramène à manger et on doit parler, okay Santana ?

- Je…euh…Je peux t'emprunter de quoi dormir ? Disons que ma valise n'a pas survécue à… enfin, à tu sais quoi…

- Oui, oui bien sûr. Sers-toi dans l'armoire, étagère du haut à droite.

Je sors de ma chambre et descend les escaliers quatre à quatre. Ouvrant le frigo, je prends une pizza végétarienne et la mets au four. Puis, je sors des assiettes, deux verres et pose le tout sur un plateau. Sortant la pizza, me brulant au passage, je prends ensuite le plateau et commence à monter les escaliers. La voix de mon père m'arrête au bout de la deuxième marche. Je me retourne vers lui et lui offre mon plus beau sourire. Sa réprimande sur l'interdiction de manger dans ma chambre meurt au coin de ses lèvres et je peux continuer à monter les escaliers. Ouvrant la porte de ma chambre, je tombe sur une brune habillée d'un short de sport noir et d'un t-shirt blanc qui observe les photos accrochées en face de ma machine de sport. Mon tableau de motivation, mon affichage de rêve… Elle me passe ensuite devant et se place devant les clichés posés sur ma table de nuit. Laissant le plateau par terre, je me mets à coté d'elle observant les photos. Je souris en les voyants. Finn, mes papas lors de notre voyage en France, le Glee Club… Quelques moments de bonheur figés sur du papier.

- Ce sont les personnes auxquels je tiens le plus. Je sais, ça sonne cliché ou je ne sais pas quoi, mais sans elles je ne serais pas ce que je suis.

- Pourquoi il n'y a pas Quinn sur celle du Glee club ?

- Je ne sais pas… Elle était absente peut-être…je penserai à en mettre une autre. Tu aimes la pizza ?

Elle regarde le plat et hoche la tête. Posant nos assiettes sur mon lit, je la laisse choisir le film et nous nous installons. Je sais qu'elle retarde la confrontation, mais franchement, j'ai peur moi aussi de lui demander des explications. J'ai peur de ses remarques et de ses moqueries alors voilà, je fais en sorte de retarder moi aussi…Stupide n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque le film se termine, je me retire dans la salle de bain, zappant mon rituel afin d'éviter les railleries. Quand je ressors de la pièce, Santana est déjà plongée dans le noir. Doucement, je me glisse sous les draps, faisant en sorte de laisser le plus de distance entre elle et moi. Je devine que nos dos se font face et je tente de trouver le sommeil.

Mais rien, je vois les heures défiler devant mes yeux. Il est quatre heures passée et les mêmes pensées me tournent dans la tête, les mêmes questions, je dois savoir, je veux savoir mais elle, est-ce qu'elle me laissera demander ? Est-ce qu'elle me répondra ? Toujours incapable de trouver le sommeil, je ferme les yeux, écoutant la respiration de Santana. Je devine aisément qu'elle ne dort pas lorsque certaines irrégularités m'indiquent qu'elle pleure sûrement. Ne pouvant m'en empêcher, je change de côté et observe son dos. Ses épaules tremblent légèrement et je peux sentir sa tension. Sans réfléchir, j'allume la lampe de chevet et elle cesse tout mouvement. Je me rapproche doucement d'elle et je la sens retenir son souffle.

- Santana, viens là.

Elle se retourne vers moi, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Ne lui laissant pas le choix, j'attrape sa main et l'attire contre moi. Sa tête se cale sous mon menton et ses larmes terminent encore une fois leur trajet dans mon cou. Mes lèvres près de son oreille, je lui murmure des mots de réconfort. Au bout d'une petite heure, ses tremblements et sanglots ont disparus. Nous sommes maintenant l'une à côté de l'autre et nos mains sont liées. Le silence nous tient compagnie et je commence à m'endormir lorsque sa voix brise ce silence. Et elle parle. Elle raconte son histoire, déchargeant sa douleur et sa peine. Je ne fais qu'écouter. Apprenant avec stupeur le rejet de Brittany puis celui de ses parents. Découvrant son arrivée dans la maison, le viol, la violence et la drogue. Elle lâche prise d'une voix calme et posée, elle rouvre les cicatrices, laissant les plaies à vif. Elle m'explique son addiction à la drogue, simple moyen pour oublier, seul manière de faire abstraction des hommes. Elle ajoute certaines anecdotes, comme les cicatrices sur son avant-bras. Et je sens sa détresse, je ressens son mal-être et j'ouvre les yeux. Ange aux ailes brisées, elle semble si petite d'un coup, si vulnérable, si minuscule face à sa vie… Je comprends que derrière cette carapace de garce se cache une petite gamine apeurée. Une petite fille perdue qui a peur de la solitude. Quelqu'un qui a peur du jugement et qui ne connait que les rejets. J'ouvre les yeux et vois. Je vois la vraie Santana, celle qui ne veut plus se battre contre elle-même, celle qui a le cœur en miette, celle qui ne demande qu'un peu d'attention de la part de ses parents… Je découvre cette partie d'elle-même et j'ai peur soudainement. Peur de la perdre, peur de la voir tomber dans un trou sans fond. Toujours guidée par sa voix basse et tremblante, je retiens mes larmes, pour elle. Elle raconte ses journées à vendre son corps, les traitements subis, la faim, la drogue, le sexe et la douleur, tel était son quotidien. Et lorsqu'elle quitte le plafond des yeux pour faire pivoter sa tête vers moi, je vois ses yeux briller. Son regard ancré de le mien, elle me parle du jour où je suis venue la libérer. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas douée ou alors pas à l'aise pour exprimer ses sentiments et je devine que tous ses sentiments se trouvent dans ses yeux. Une larme solitaire coule le long de sa joue lorsque sa voix s'éteint pour de bon et sans hésiter je la reprends contre moi. Je respire son odeur, voulant à tout prix garder la saveur de sa peau, comme si quelque chose pouvait me l'enlever et je sens ses mains s'accrocher désespérément à moi. Je serre sa main et tente de calmer ses sanglots qui montent de plus en plus. Passant ma main dans son dos, je la détends progressivement.

- Tu ne seras plus jamais seule Santana. Je suis là maintenant. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber tu m'entends ? Je suis là, tu peux lâcher prise, je suis là…

Simple promesse murmurée entre nos corps enlacés. Juste une phrase voulant tout dire, une suite de mot destinée à son bien être, à sa survie. Une promesse faite aussi à moi-même…Je ne la laisserai pas tomber. Jamais. Et s'il le faut, je réparerai son cœur et ses ailes pièces par pièces mais elle sera heureuse et ce peu m'importe le prix, ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle retrouvera son sourire si joli. Avec ou sans Brittany.

* * *

**Alors, que pensez vous du Pezberry ? Et par rapport aux sentiments de Quinnie ? Le prochain chapitre arrivera peut-être dans un peu plus longtemps sachant que j'ai repris les cours... Des idées, des questions, des chansons à passer ? Laissez vos reviews je vous répondrais ! :D**


	6. Come Back

**Bonjouuuuur à vous ! C'est avec un peu de retard que je vous livre mon 6ème chapitre, shame on me, mais avec les cours et tout j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire... Mais promis j'essaierai d'être un peu plus régulière ! Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me donnent des idées ! :D **  
**Et tant mieux si le Pezberry vous plait, perso' j'adore cette amitié sooo o/ **

**Alors, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre en espérant que vous aimerez. Confrontation avec Britt' et chapitre entièrement du point de vue de Santana sauf pour la fin. La chanson que San' chante est "Fix A Heart" de Demi Lovato.**

* * *

**_Santana POV_**

Si un truc ne m'avait pas manqué, c'était bien les couloirs de McKinley. Mais je dois être forte non ? Alors voilà, ce matin j'avais demandé à Rachel de me déposer au bahut… Mais je ne réalisais pas à quel point c'était difficile de revenir ainsi. Rachel avait juste déposé un baiser sur ma joue avant de me lâcher la main et de partir loin de moi. J'aurais voulu la poursuivre, la rattraper et lui demander de ne pas me laisser seule… Comme si j'avais besoin d'elle, je suis Santana Diabla Lopez, je vais survivre seule pour une journée. Je peux le faire.

La tête baissée sur mes livres, je me dirige vers mon casier. J'entends déjà les chuchotements sur mon passage, je ressens leurs regards et j'essaie de rester fière et forte. Mais je sais que c'est perdu d'avance, que je ne pourrai pas empêcher leurs dires lorsque même mon uniforme de Cheerios est trop grand pour moi, lorsque mes bras, véritable champ de bataille, sont visibles par tous… Alors, je joue la carte de l'ignorance. Je n'entends rien, je ne vois rien, je suis dans ma bulle et je fonce. Je passe devant s_on_ casier et mon cœur se serre. Foncer, ne pas voir, ne pas ressentir, assister au cours, être silencieuse, être là sans vraiment l'être, c'est ce que je dois faire, pas si compliqué hein ?

Toutes mes défenses tombent lorsque deux yeux azurs croisent les miens au détour d'un couloir. Je sens mon cœur exploser et mon corps est pris de tremblements. Faisant demi-tour, je me dirige droit dans les toilettes et m'enferme dans l'une des cabines. Être forte hein ? Tss, rien que des conneries racontées à Rach' pour qu'elle me laisse retourner en cours… Je sens que ma respiration s'accélère et je suis incapable de me calmer. M'asseyant par terre, je tente de reprendre un souffle normal mais rien n'y fait. Ses yeux, ses yeux, elle, juste son regard me met dans cet état… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle me fait cet effet ? Pourquoi quand je la croise je meurs sur place ? Trop de pensées se battent en duel, trop de souvenirs remontent à la surface et moi, moi je me noie parmi tout ceci. Je tombe et je n'arrive pas à remonter, toujours haletante. Je sors mon portable de mon sac et prépare un sms pour Berry. Je reste plantée devant la page blanche, ne sachant quoi écrire… Faible. Je suis faible, devenue amie avec la Naine, je suis faible et je m'accroche à Berry… Je referme mon portable, n'envoyant pas de message et sors de la cabine. En sortant je tombe sur une blondinette de dos. Ses yeux sont baissés vers le lavabo et je la maudis de m'avoir suivi. Feignant l'indifférence lorsqu'elle relève la tête et que le miroir fait croiser nos regards, je passe à côté d'elle et sors en trombe des toilettes. Me dirigeant vers mon casier, je sens son odeur qui me poursuit. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? Elle me rejette, me tue, me laisse de coté et puis me cours après à mon retour, ce n'est juste pas possible. Elle se joue de moi hein ? Encore une fois, elle se fout de moi… J'ouvre la porte de métal et m'engouffre dans mon casier, essayant de ne pas la voir. Mais je sens son regard azur dans mon dos. Je le sens et je tremble encore. Si elle savait que la seule chose que je veux faire c'est traversé les quelques mètres qui nous séparent pour me jeter dans ses bras, si elle le savait, est-ce qu'elle me poursuivrait ainsi ? Incapable du moindre mouvement, je reste face à mon casier. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées et son regard me brûle la nuque. J'essaie de maitriser mes larmes qui forment cette boule au fond de ma gorge. Avalant difficilement, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de flancher, pas ici. Je ferme les yeux doucement, me coupant du monde et je respire profondément. Soudain, deux mains viennent se poser sur mon ventre et un corps se colle au mien. Je retiens mon souffle. C'est trop tôt, trop douloureux, trop vif pour que je l'accepte. Je m'apprête à me détacher d'elle violement mais une petite voix contre mon oreille me murmure « San', c'est juste moi. » et je reconnais Rachel. Me retournant, je me perds dans ses bras et je vois Brittany s'éloigner du coin de l'œil. Je me fous des regards et des murmures sur le fait que moi, Santana Lopez alias la bitch en chef enlace Dwarf Berry… J'ai juste besoin d'elle. Ca blesse ma fierté de l'admettre, bien sûr, mais j'ai besoin de Rachel… J'ai besoin de son amitié, de son soutien, de son réconfort, juste besoin d'elle. Plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, je sais qu'elle voit que je ne vais pas bien. Je lui souris et sors de son étreinte. Elle garde sa main contre la mienne et je la serre le plus fort possible, reprenant mon souffle, ravalant mes larmes et ma douleur. Je dois savoir, je veux savoir pourquoi. Je veux connaitre la raison, ses arguments, je dois les connaitre. Il faut juste que je lui parle. Je relâche la main de Rachel, referme mon casier et commence à partir. Les yeux de la diva cherchent les miens et je sais que s'ils les trouvent, elle devinera. Lâchant un petit sourire je lui tourne le dos et pars à la recherche de ma tortionnaire.

Je finis par la trouver contre les casiers, parlant avec Artie. Artie…celui pour qui elle m'a jetée… Non ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est juste elle. Oui, juste elle. Me dirigeant vers eux, je me plante devant Brittany et tente de paraitre la plus menaçante possible. Artie comprends vite et lâche un « A plus tard, mon cœur » avant de partir. Je me sens brûler lorsque je réalise comment il vient de l'appeler. Mal. J'ai juste mal. Et je souffre encore plus quand le regard ciel de Brittany s'ancre dans le mien. Je peux y lire trop d'émotions contradictoires et cela me perturbe. Haine ou peine ? Dégout ou désir ? Amour ou rejet encore et encore ? Je ne sais pas ce que tout cela signifie, j'ai juste mal. Incapable de lui faire face maintenant, je me détourne d'elle mais tressaille légèrement lorsque je sens sa main se poser sur mon bras. Non, non, ce n'est pas possible, je rêve. Je retire mon bras violement et me retourne vers elle. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et son regard est rempli de haine. Je la connais par cœur, et ceci ne lui ressemble pas… Elle me fixe, l'air hautain mais triste. Un rictus déforme son visage, détruisant encore un peu plus mon cœur.

- Faut que t'arrêtes ça.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Cesse de me suivre. Tu veux plus de moi tu te rappelles ?

Douleur. Les mots sortent de ma gorge et je ne peux empêcher ma voix de trembler. Croisant mes bras, je plante mes ongles dans ma paume, espérant retenir la douleur.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. C'est toi qui me suis jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

J'ouvre la bouche puis la referme, incapable de répondre. Si froide, si méchante, si troublante, Brittany que t'es-t-il arrivé ? Où est passée ma meilleure amie si joyeuse, si insouciante, si optimiste qui m'a volé mon cœur ? Je tourne le dos, remarquant son petit sourire triste, remarquant son expression si contradictoire avec ses dires…Il y a forcément quelque chose là-dessous hein ? Empruntant le couloir principal, je me rends dans la salle de la chorale, contente d'avoir fini ma journée. Quand j'entre dans la pièce, les discussions cessent et les regards se tournent tous vers moi. Ils me jaugent et je reste paralysée devant eux. Rapidement, je sens la main de Rachel se glisser contre la mienne et elle m'emmène m'assoir à ses cotés. Quinn se place derrière nous après m'avoir souri timidement. Blondinette arrive quelque instant plus tard et va se mettre près d'Artie. Inconsciemment, je serre la main de Rachel lorsque M. Schuester parle de moi, de mon retour ou alors dès qu'il mentionne des duos à préparer pour les régionales. Je pense que ma voix doit s'être éteinte, cela fait bien un mois que je n'ai pas chanté. Pourtant, j'ai envie. Oui, je veux me lever de cette chaise, je veux me planter devant le piano et chanter. Me perdre dans la musique, dans la mélodie…Chanter pour soulager ma peine. Certains écrivent pour soulager leur douleur alors pourquoi ne pourrai-je pas utiliser la musique ? Comme une nouvelle drogue. En parlant de drogue, je commence à en sentir le manque… Il faudra que j'aille en chercher rapidement. Je secoue la tête doucement voulant chasser mes pensées mais Schuester s'en aperçoit et interrompt ce qu'il disait. Un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres et je comprends qu'il pense que je veux chanter. Fuck it. Je sens Rachel se tendre pour commencer à protester mais je me lève avant qu'un mot ne sorte de sa bouche. La tête baissée, je me dirige droit vers le piano. Je sais déjà quelle chanson je dois chanter pour lui faire comprendre. Pour lui montrer ma douleur, pour qu'elle sache aussi que ces émotions contradictoires ne me trompent pas, que je sais qu'elle cache quelques choses. Murmurant le titre de la chanson à Brad, je me plante face à eux, les yeux fixés au sol. La mélodie commence et je me laisse emporter par les notes de piano.

**_It's probably what's best for you_**_  
C'est probablement ce qui est le meilleur pour toi_

**_I only want the best for you_**_  
Je veux seulement ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour toi_

**_And if I'm not the best, then you're stuck_**_  
Et si je ne suis pas le meilleur, alors tu es coincé_

Je débite les paroles relevant petit à petit la tête, je croise d'abord le regard de Rachel qui m'incite à continuer.

**_I try to save time and I,_**

_J'essaie de gagner du temps et  
**Ended up with wounds to bind**_

_Je me suis retrouvée avec des blessures à relier  
**Like you're pouring salt in my cuts**_

_Comme si tu versais du sel dans mes coupures  
**And I just ran out of band-aids**_

_Et je suis à court de pansements  
**I don't even know where to start**_

_Je ne sais meme pas par où commencer_

**_'Cause you can't bandage the damage,_**

_Parce que tu ne peux pas bander les dégats**  
You never really can fix a heart**_

_Tu ne peux jamais vraiment réparer un cœur_

Je laisse une pause, prenant le temps de maitriser ma voix, de maitriser mes sanglots. Prenant plus de confiance, je lâche le regard chocolat emplis de larmes de la petite diva et promène mes yeux. Je rencontre deux émeraudes qui brillent et Quinn me sourie. Je continue à faire le tour de leur visage en évitant _le sien. _

**_Even though I know what's wrong,_**

_Même si je sais ce qui ne va pas  
**How can I be so sure**_

_Comment puis-je en être si sure  
**If you never say what you feel, feel**_

_Si tu ne dis jamais ce que tu ressens, ressens  
**I must have held your hand tight,**_

_J'ai dû tenir ta main serrée  
**You didn't have the will to fight**_

_Tu n'ass pas eu la force de lutter  
**I guess you needed more time to heel**_

_Je suppose que tu avais besoin de plus de temps pour guérir  
**  
Baby I just ran out of band-aids**_

_Bébé je suis à court de pansements  
**I don't even know where to start**_

_Je ne sais même pas par où commencer  
**'Cause you can't bandage the damage**_

_Je ne sais même pas par où commencer_

**_You never really can fix a heart_**

_Tu ne peux jamais vraiment réparer un cœur_

Je marque une légère pause, retrouvant le sol de mon regard. Je me laisse guider par la musique et lorsque je relève les yeux, c'est face à deux saphirs que je me heurte. Je ne dois pas me laisser troubler par elle. Je tiens son regard, continuant ma chanson.

**_You must be a miracle,_**

_Tu dois être un miracle,  
**Walk up, swearin' up and down,**  
Marchant, jurant haut et fort,  
**You can't fix what has been broken**_

_Que on ne peux pas réparer ce qui a été brisé.  
_**_Please don't give my hopes up, no no_**

_S'il te plaît ne donne pas de faux espoirs, non non  
**Baby, tell me how could you,**_

_Bébé, dis-moi comment peux-tu,  
**Be so cruel**_

_Être si cruel _

J'appuie mon regard sur elle en prononçant ces paroles et je sens qu'elle est mal à l'aise. Etrange non ? Après tout, c'est elle qui m'a rejetée alors pourquoi elle semble si perturbée ? Ne pas y penser. Concentration Lopez, tu dois juste chanter et c'est tout.

**_It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts  
_**_C'est comme si tu versais du sel sur mes coupures_

Juste un murmure, simple témoin de ces plaies béantes recouvrant mon cœur. Reprenant mes émotions en main, j'inspire fortement.

**_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_**

_Bébé, je suis à court de pansements  
**I don't even know where to start**_

_Je ne sais même pas par où commencer  
**'Cause you can't bandage the damage**_

_Parce que tu ne peux pas bander les dégâts  
**You never really can fix a heart**_

_Tu ne peux jamais vraiment réparer un cœur  
B**aby, I just ran out of band-aids**_

_Bébé, je suis à court de pansements  
**I don't even know where to start  
**Je ne sais même pas par où commencer_

**_'Cause you can't bandage the damage_**

_Parce que tu ne peux pas bander les dégâts  
**You never really can fix a heart**_

_Tu ne peux jamais vraiment réparer un cœur  
**Oh no no no no**  
**You never really can fix a heart**_

_Tu ne peux jamais vraiment réparer un cœur  
**Oh no no no no  
You never really can fix a heart**_

_Tu ne peux jamais vraiment réparer un cœur_

Je m'arrête de chanter l'espace d'un instant et je replonge mes yeux dans ceux de Rachel dont les larmes ne peuvent s'empêcher de couler. Damn it, Berry, fallait pas que tu pleures…Voilà que la boule au fond de ma gorge revient à l'assaut. Feignant, l'indifférente, l'insensible que tout le monde voit en moi, je fixe mes yeux face à ceux de Brittany et prononce d'une voix tremblante la dernière phrase.

**_You never really can fix my heart. _**

_Tu ne pourras jamais vraiment réparer mon cœur**. **_

La dernière note de piano résonne sans fin dans mon corps et mon esprit. Baissant la tête, je sens une larme solitaire finir son chemin le long de ma mâchoire et je serre mon poing, maudissant ma propre faiblesse. Soudainement, je me sens comme épuisée et je sens mon cœur défaillir lorsque je prends conscience du silence autour de moi. Personne n'ose dire un mot. Même Schuester n'ose pas me regarder. Non, ils se contentent de fixer sans fin mon corps détruit. Mon corps à l'image de mon cœur. Brisé. Mal à l'aise, je reste figée, paralysée par leurs regards, par ce qu'ils peuvent penser où ce qu'ils diront derrière moi. J'entends à peine la sonnerie retentir dans le couloir, je ne sens même pas leur embrassades lorsqu'ils me félicitent de ma prestation et que je vois Blondinette en profiter pour partir. Non, je suis juste vidée de toute énergie, éreintée de cette première journée. Je veux juste me rouler en boule sous une couette et pleurer. Pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement, pleurer toutes les larmes, pleurer comme je le fais depuis plusieurs nuits. Mais pas ici, non, je dois encore attendre un peu.

La main de ma petite diva me tire hors de cette salle de torture et elle me traine jusqu'à son casier. Là, je la vois prendre ses affaires puis sortir un simple bracelet orné d'une étoile dorée. Je vois ses yeux pétiller et je lui passe de suite autour du poignet, mi-consciente de mes mouvements. Ensuite, je sais qu'elle nous conduit jusqu'à sa voiture. Je monte à l'intérieur et retiens encore mes pleurs qui ne cessent de monter. Des éclats de voix me parviennent de l'extérieur et je distingue Rachel et Quinn qui parlent grâce au rétroviseur. Quinn… encore une qui ne m'avait pas adressée la parole depuis mon retour. Le plus déroutant était de ne pas savoir si les gens étaient distants par peur de rejet ou juste par peur après avoir vu mon état physique… Après tout, personne ne savait hein ? Personne n'était au courant pour mon « souci d'attirance » comme l'avait surnommé Rachel auprès de ses pères, histoire de justifier l'acte de mes parents. A vrai dire, ses pères avaient voulus appeler mes parents pour en discuter, mais j'avais réussi à les en dissuader. Ils l'auraient regrettés, vraiment. Parce que, question homophobie, mes parents étaient les meilleurs. Pire que les Pierce et les Fabray réunis. Alors, oui, ils auraient regrettés cet appel.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarque notre arrivée chez les Berry que quand Rachel stoppe le moteur. Descendant machinalement du véhicule, je passe la porte de la maison, salue ses parents et monte directement dans la chambre d'amie qui est maintenant mienne. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression d'entendre ses pas me suivre mais je ne fais que rêver, devinant qu'elle veut me laisser respirer. M'étendant sur mon lit, je laisse mes pensées dériver, guettant le moindre pas se faisant entendre. Je sais malgré tout que Rachel finira par venir, inquiète. Si elle savait à quel point je m'en veux de lui faire traverser tout ceci, si elle voyait à quel point je me hais de m'imposer comme cela chez elle, dans sa vie, dans ses affaires mais aussi à quel point me raccrocher à elle est devenu un besoin vital… Amusant non ? Après tout ce que je lui ai fait endurée c'est elle, Rachel Barbra Berry qui me récupère, qui me sauve de mon trou noir. Et j'ai honte. Oh oui, j'ai honte de moi. J'ai honte du fait que la première chose que ses pères m'ont dite quand ils ont accepté de m'héberger est de m'excuser auprès de Rach' mais aussi de ne plus lui faire de mal. Et là, oui là j'ai pris conscience. Je me suis rendue compte du mal, des soirées qu'elle avait du passée à pleurer à cause de moi, des nuits entière sans sommeil qu'elle avait pu endurer… Juste le fait d'y penser me fait me haïr un peu plus. Parfois, je me demande ce que j'aurais pu devenir si son agaçante manie de toujours vouloir tout savoir ne l'avait pas poussée à venir me chercher. Que voulez-vous, c'est la seule qui crois en moi et qui a confiance en moi, alors je pense qu'il serait tant que j'arrête de lui faire du mal pour lui faire confiance aussi…

La voix de Rachel me demandant si je veux venir manger brise mes pensées. Je n'ai pas la force de les affronter ce soir, non pas encore. Je me lève et lui réponds négativement. Puis, fermant les volets avant de me déshabiller, je me glisse sous mes draps, exténuée. Mais le sommeil ne veux pas venir alors je reste sur le dos, fixant le plafond, ressassant sans cesse les évènements de la journée, analysant chaque regard, chaque tremblements, chaque émotions passant par Brittany ou même Quinn. Les heures passent et j'entends la brune monter les marches. J'entends aussi ses pas s'arrêter devant ma porte, hésiter un instant puis repartir vers sa chambre. J'aimerai me lever, sortir et avoir le courage de lui dire qu'elle peut venir, avoir le courage de lui admettre que je veux qu'elle vienne parce que j'ai besoin d'elle. Peu de temps après, j'entends ses pères se coucher. Et le trait de lumière qui sortait de sous ma porte s'éteint. Je frissonne lorsque le noir complet m'envahit, me capturant entre ses griffes avides de peur et de mal-être. J'ai juste froid, j'ai juste peur, je suis juste seule dans un lit trop grand pour moi. Et je tremble, oui, je tremble incapable de me contrôler. Je ressens le poids de cette chanson qui redescend sur moi, mais le pire reste le manque. Le manque de l'aiguille contre ma peau, diffusant un poison délicieux, parcourant la moindre parcelle de mon être et augmentant chaque sensation. Douceur comme douleur. Serrant les poings, j'enfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller, fermant mes paupières avec force, essayant à tout prix de me calmer. Mais bientôt ma colère et ma tension se transforme en sanglots et je suis prise d'une crise de larmes. Okay, je suis sur les nerfs, fantastique. Incapable de résister plus, je me lève et sors de ma chambre. Me perdant un peu plus dans ce noir intense, ce noir dont j'ai peur, je réussis à trouver la porte qui me mènerait à la sérénité. J'ouvre la porte tout doucement et c'est une Rachel sur son ordinateur qui me regarde surprise. De suite, j'essaie de faire demi-tour, faisant comme si elle n'avait rien vu, comme si je cherchais les toilettes et que je m'étais trompée de porte mais Rachel n'est pas dupe alors elle se lève immédiatement, refermant sa porte puis me prenant par la main. Elle se remet sous ses draps, puis après avoir abandonné son PC par terre, elle m'ouvre ses bras. Je plonge dedans sans hésiter. Elle rabat la couette sur nos corps enlacés. Calant ma tête sous son menton, je respire profondément. Son odeur ainsi que sa chaleur m'entourent et mes larmes s'apaisent progressivement. Le noir est toujours là mais Rach' est ma lumière alors avec elle, je me sens en sécurité. Sa main caresse doucement mon dos, et elle murmure toujours les mêmes mots pour me réconforter. Je sais qu'elle chantonne mais je ne reconnais toujours pas sa chanson… Lorsque je suis à peu près capable de ne plus trembler, je me détache d'elle et commence à sortir du lit mais sa main posée fermement sur mon bras m'en empêche. Tant mieux, je ne voulais pas dormir seule dans ce froid et ce noir effrayant. Me mettant sur le coté, je sens son corps collé au mien et je me concentre sur nos respirations, unies. Je crois que Rachel s'endors la première car elle se détache de moi et tourne sur l'autre coté. Prise de peur, je ne peux m'empêcher de la reprendre contre moi. Egoïste je sais. Tout ceci n'est que purement égoïste. N'empêche que sa présence m'apaise et que je ne tarde pas à sombrer dans un sommeil lui aussi noir.

Encore un réveil dans les bras de la petite diva, des bras devenus un endroit de réconfort, un lieu où je peux tout relâcher sans être juger… Je la tiens contre moi toujours endormie et je sens sa chaleur émanant de son corps. Sa peau légèrement bronzée est contre la mienne. Je souris, continuant de la regarder lorsque sortie de nulle part, sa voix retentit « Sais-tu que c'est perturbant d'essayer de dormir lorsque tu es en train de me regarder San' ? » Je ne réponds pas et sors du lit me dirigeant de suite vers ma chambre. Avant de sortir, je distingue la petite brunette qui se remet sous sa couette. J'enfile mon uniforme de Cheerios, prend mon sac, repasse par la chambre étoilée afin de rappeler à Rach' qu'elle a cours dans une heure puis descend les escaliers. Pour une fois, je suis à peu près de bonne humeur. Chose étonnante quand on sait que mes deux premières heures de la journée consistent à courir, sauter, danser avec _elle_ et d'autres filles.

Je sors de la maison des Berry, mes écouteurs dans les oreilles et commence à marcher vers McKinley. Dépassant la maison des Fabray à contrecœur, je tourne à droite et passe devant ma propre maison. D'un coup, le froid m'envahit et je souhaite m'enfuir loin lorsque je remarque que mon absence n'a pas l'air de perturber les habitudes de mes parents. En effet, je peux les voir derrière la fenêtre, je suis capable de les distinguer assis dans la cuisine, prenant leur petit-déjeuner. Ils rigolent. Avant, on ne rigolait pas à table. Avant, on devait garder le silence et juste manger. Avant, j'aurais été avec eux. Tout indique que je ne leur manque pas, qu'ils sont mieux sans moi. En vérité, la tentation de courir vers ma maison me torture de plus en plus mais je sais que retourner là-bas serait un suicide. Regardant mon père se lever de table, je le vois embrasser tendrement ma mère et je devine qu'il s'apprête à partir au travail. Essuyant les larmes de mes joues, je commence à courir loin de ce pseudo-refuge et arrive bientôt au bahut. Je passe rapidement aux toilettes puis repars vers le stade, passant en trombe devant Quinn que je manque de renverser. Elle me regarde surprise et je ne réalise pas de suite devant quel casier elle se tient. Celui de Rachel. Non, je dois me tromper, leur casier sont voisin alors je dois confondre. Je reprends mon souffle et débarque dans le gymnase déjà rempli de musique. Le regard noir de Sue se pose de suite sur moi et je sais qu'elle m'analyse à moitié. Ne préférant pas relever, je reprends mon poste au milieu des autres Cheerleader et commence mon entrainement. Aller, une autre journée à subir.

* * *

_**Quinn POV**_

Patiemment, j'observe la Latina exécutant l'enchainement. Elle ne fait aucune faute et ses mouvements sont parfaits. Mais derrière cette perfection, je vois chaque plissement de douleur au coin de ses yeux et chacun des gémissements qu'elle retient lorsqu'elle bouge. Un frisson me parcourt lorsque, détaillant son corps, je remarque que son uniforme est un peu trop grand pour elle. Elle a changée. Elle s'est fragilisée, son masque a été détruit et elle marche sur un fil en équilibre et je peux deviner que le moindre souffle, la moindre pichenette la fera tomber dans un trou sans fond. C'est donc à ça que sert Berry. A la retenir, comme une assurance, comme une corde de secours. Je souris en réalisant qu'une fois de plus ma petite diva est là pour les autres. Mais mon sourire se fane bien vite lorsque je remarque une fois de plus le regard de Brittany posé sur S. Trop de culpabilité, trop de haine, trop de sentiments tout simplement. Je continue à penser que tout expliquer à Lopez serait une bonne solution parce que je ne peux me résoudre à laisser la blondinette dans cet état là, mais Rachel ne veux plus entendre parler de Brittany. Quant à cette dernière, elle ne veut pas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Bien, je suppose que je dois arracher l'histoire de la bouche de la principale concernée. Santana Lopez, prépare-toi à des explications.

* * *

**Aviiiiiis ? J'espère que la direction dans laquelle prend le Brittana ne vous déplait pas. Vous avez des idées sur le pourquoi du comportement contradictoire de Blondinette ? Je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite :D**


	7. Doubts

_**Bonsoiiiiir ! **_

_**J'espère que vous avez tous passer un bon début de semaine et que vous allez bien ! Je suis désolée de mon retard mais entre la fin d'année, les cours et tout, j'écris de moins en moins. Alooors voici un chapitre un peu plus long :D**_

_**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ainsi que celles sur Nightingale. Et j'aime vos petites suppositions sur la raison de Britt' et je suis contente que vous aimiez le Pezberry ! **_

_**Joe K : Je suis contente que ma fic' te plaise et oui, la Santana pleine d'insécurité, c'est la vision que je me suis faite d'elle au fur et à mesure de la série et donc, je suis encore plus contente si ça te convient ;) **_

_**Très cher Anonyme, qui m'a fait remarqué que le titre de ma fiction n'était pas cohérent. Et bien, sache que mon titre fait référence à la chanson de Beyoncé "Scared Of Lonely" qui est celle qui m'a donnée envie de commencer à écrire cette petite fiction. N'ayant jamais été douée pour nommer un texte, j'ai juste mis ce titre. **_

_**Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre 7 ! Encore merci à ma super-bêta ****Brookey20 ! **_

_**(La partie en italique est, bien sur, le flashback) **_

* * *

_**Rachel POV**_

Vendredi. Dernier jour demain Berry, et ensuite tu n'auras qu'a emmené Santana loin de Lima pendant deux jours. L'emmener loin de cette merde, loin de Quinn qui a provoqué cette énième crise de larmes, loin de Brittany qui la suit à chaque instant pour lui lancer des regards froids et haineux. Tu n'auras qu'à lui faire rêver d'une vie meilleure pendant quarante-huit heures sans pleurs, sans masques, sans cicatrices ouvertes et surtout sans drogue. Parce que oui, la Latina est retombée dedans. Je l'ai bien vu son manque, alors franchement, lorsque tout à l'heure en entrant dans sa chambre je l'ai trouvé sur son lit, une aiguille dans le bras, je n'ai pas paniqué. Enfin, si mais je ne lui ai pas montré. J'ai juste agi en amie. Je lui ai juste pris toutes ses seringues et puis je lui ai nettoyé ses plaies, parce que ça aussi elle est retombée dedans. Un autre moyen d'évacuer la pression des cours dit-elle, je sais que c'est surtout un moyen d'évacuer son mal-être par rapport à la situation. Mais je n'ai pas à juger, ce n'est pas mon rôle. Je suis juste là et je la serre dans mes bras encore une fois pendant qu'elle tremble, réduite au silence par la douleur et la peine. Incapable de parler à cause du trop plein d'émotion, elle m'agrippe encore une fois, noyée dans son désespoir. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il c'est passé. Je l'ai juste vue à son départ ce matin, puis elle m'a évitée le reste de la journée et voilà qu'en rentrant, je la retrouve dans sa chambre avec…Enfin, vous connaissez la suite. Je sens ses poings se serrer et encore une fois je devine qu'elle se maudit d'être si faible. Car s'est ainsi qu'elle se voit. Quelqu'un de faible là où moi je ne vois qu'une fille formidable se battant chaque jour de sa vie contre des gens qui ne l'aident pas. Je caresse son dos et ses tremblements finissent par cesser. Relevant sa tête avec ma main, j'en profite pour la regarder dans les yeux. Le mélange d'émotions s'y reflétant me chamboule mais je dois être intransigeante. Je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je crois les bras sur ma poitrine et l'interroge du regard. S'écartant de moi, Santana s'assoit en tailleur sur la couverture puis commence à raconter.

* * *

_**Santana POV ~ Flashback**_

_Un claquement sur ma droite et je découvre une Quinn décidée qui se dirige vers moi. Oh gosh, je n'aime pas ça. Feignant l'indifférence, je reporte mon regard sur le contenu de mon casier de sport. Un raclement de gorge me fait tourner la tête et deux émeraudes accrochent mes yeux. Je n'aime pas la lueur qui se trouve au fin fond de leur éclat. Baissant la tête, je passe à côté de Quinn mais la vision de Brittany nous fixant me stoppe directement. Remplie d'une nouvelle rage, je me retourne brusquement, empoigne le bras de la capitaine et la plaque contre les casiers rouges du vestiaire des filles. Un sourire joueur aux lèvres et une lueur de défi dans son regard vert elle me fixe attendant. Rage, tremblement, mélange d'émotion, je ne dois pas me défouler. Pas sur Q. Pas devant Brit'. Pas dans ce vestiaire, pas ici. Mais le manque, ce manque de venin me canalisant se fait plus pressant et je me sens défaillir lorsque d'une claque magistrale, la blonde me fait reculer. Une claque et les souvenirs me reviennent dans la gueule. Mon père. Sa main sur ma joue. La chaleur de l'impact, la douleur de l'hématome… Puis Quinn hausse la voix, me criant des choses incompréhensible_

_« Tu fais moins la fière maintenant hein ? Elle est où la Santana Lopez que je connais ? Elle est passée où celle qui trainait tout le temps avec Brittany ? Celle qui se pavanait à mes côtés dans les couloirs, faisant régner l'Unholy Trinity et provoquant les tremblements de Berry ? _

_Elle parle et enchaine, me rappelant ma popularité, ma « gloire » passée. Non, je suis toujours populaire. Je suis toujours cette Snixx mais je la garde endormie au fond de moi. _

_« Pourquoi tu fuis S. ?! Pourquoi tu es devenue faible ? Pourquoi tu nous lâches pour te réfugier dans les jupons de la Naine hein ? Quatre semaines Lopez. Quatre putains de semaines que tu t'es barrée alors pourquoi ? Que c'est-il passé pour que tu nous abandonnes dès ton retour Britt' et moi ? Tu sais que tu lui as manqué ? Tu sais ça ?! Tu te rends compte que durant ton absence elle était détruite ? Toujours triste ? Tu y as pensé à ça avant de disparaitre lâchement ?! »_

_Je souris nerveusement. Elle ? Détruite par mon absence ? Blague du siècle. Si elle était détruite alors qu'est ce que j'étais ? Morte ? Oui, morte de l'intérieur, c'est un assez bon terme pour me décrire. Le pire est que je sens son regard azur sur ma nuque. Je sais qu'elle est là et qu'elle nous observe d'un regard froid. La colère grimpe en moi quand je réalise qu'elle me fait passer pour la méchante. C'est elle qui m'a rejeté. C'est elle qui a fait son choix. C'est Elle qui l'a voulu. Juste elle et je n'ai fait que subir. Rejet après rejet j'ai subi. Traversant les obstacles j'ai failli y laisser ma peau mais je suis là et voilà que maintenant Quinn ose m'agresser au nom de Brittany ? Je serre les poings et regarde mes phalanges devenir blanches. _

_- Quinn, ta gueule. _

_- Pardon ? Oh, mais voilà que tu te réveilles, tu parles maintenant ? J'ai eu peur que Berry t'ai pris la parole vu qu'elle semble avoir un contrôle total sur toi. _

_- Fabray, ferme là. Tu n'as pas idée. Tu ne sais rien à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé alors, ferme ta jolie bouche de Reine des Glaces et retourne donc te faire engrosser par tous les mecs du bahut. _

_- C'est faible ça Lopez. Je t'ai connu plus en forme. A croire que Dwarfie a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi. Préviens moi si un jour tu te mets à porter des pulls à tête de cerf, histoire que je prévois le comité d'accueil. C'est quoi ton parfum préféré ? Myrtille ? Oui, myrtille, ça reste bien collé aux vêtements la myrtille. _

_Trop. S'en est trop. Elle me provoque et elle sait qu'en continuant je finirai par tout lui dire. Elle me connait trop. Je me mords l'intérieur des joues m'empêchant d'exploser mais elle continue, oui elle continue à parler, insultant Rachel, défendant Pierce, elle ne s'arrête plus. Je ferme les yeux, bouillonnante de rage. Elle devrait arrêter. Elle doit cesser. Et cette brûlure insistante au niveau de mon cou qui indique le regard de B. Je respire profondément puis ouvrant les paupières, je fixe Blondie qui me sourit d'un air victorieux. Elle sait. Bien sûr qu'elle sait que je vais tout balancer. Suis-je si prévisible ? Suis-je si faible que ça ? Je sens mes mains trembler, je les sens devenir moites et je les plaques contre mes jambes, enfonçant mes ongles dans ma paume. Voilà que je sens les larmes débarquer au coin de mes yeux. Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac, ce n'est plus qu'une question de seconde avant que je n'explose. Larmes ou colère, je ne sais pas ce que cette explosion apportera. Douleur ou soulagement, les deux seront au rendez-vous. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas exploser, pas devant les trois-quarts des Cheerios. Pas devant celle qui m'a tuée avec de simples mots ni devant celle qui la défend ardemment. Je fais un pas vers Q. et elle se tend. Regardant ses yeux, hésitante je me mords la lèvre puis me retourne. Je ramasse mes affaires et sors des vestiaires. Faible. Je suis faible…_

* * *

_**Rachel POV**_

Ses yeux sont secs et sa voix est posée. Elle termine son histoire et un sentiment de colère contre Quinn m'envahit soudainement. Je n'ai qu'une envie, lui arracher sa petite tête blonde pour avoir fait retomber mon… Amie ? Non, trop prématuré pour utiliser ce terme…Ma protégée est plus appropriée. Elle veut savoir ? Elle veut connaitre la raison ? Bien, alors qu'elle vienne. Qu'elle essaie encore une fois de venir blesser Santana et elle se heurtera à un problème de taille. Moi. Peu importe les slushies, les insultes et autres humiliations à subir pour ça, je ne la laisserai pas atteindre Santana. Surtout lorsqu'elle défend Brittany. Sortant de mes pensées après cette promesse silencieuse, j'observe la Latina qui se mord la lèvre, anxieuse. Sa jambe droite bouge légèrement et ses doigts font des allers-retours le long de sa cuisse. Posant ma main sur la sienne, j'attends patiemment que son mouvement cesse.

- Crache le morceau Santana.

- Je…Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Berry.

- Voilà, on y est. Tu recommence avec le Berry. Tu recommences à mentir. Tu recommences la drogue et autres conneries. Ce sera quoi ensuite San' ? Je te retrouverai pendue dans cette chambre ? Ou alors noyée au fond de la baignoire ? Ou peut-être que tu vas redevenir cette garce ? Hein, dis-moi ? Tu vas recommencer ça aussi ? Les slushies et autres insultes contre moi ? Alors arrête ton cinéma cinq minutes et dis moi ce qui te stresse autant, okay ? Je suis ton… Je suis ton amie alors fais moi confiance. Crois-moi quand je te dis que tu n'es plus seule et ne me mens pas lorsque je te demande ce qui ne va pas. Donc. Crache ce putain de morceau Lopez.

Elle redresse vivement la tête à l'entente de son nom de famille dans ma bouche. Je lis de la surprise dans ses yeux mais principalement de la détresse, toujours et encore cette détresse. J'ai peut-être été un peu plus violente que je ne le voulais mais ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne peux m'empêcher de mordiller ma lèvre, hésitant à m'excuser mais à la place, je préfère reprendre la Latina contre moi. Ni larmes, ni mots. Juste le silence et deux respirations unies. Juste un échange de sentiments silencieux. Juste une deuxième promesse venant confirmer la première. « Je serai toujours là pour toi. » voilà ce que signifie cette étreinte. Un secret entre deux brunettes, l'une détruite et l'autre simplement détachée de ses émotions. Oui, je faisais abstraction de mes sentiments. Je me dois juste d'être là, pour elle.

- Rach, je suis désolée. Je suis désolée et perdue. Perdue parce que je ne comprends pas le comportement de Brittany. Sérieusement, je ne pige pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle agit comme ceci. Elle me suit, m'espionne, me tourne autour puis quand je la fixe trop longtemps son regard triste s'efface pour laisser place à de la haine. Comme si elle… Comme si elle regrettait ou je ne sais pas trop quoi mais elle n'est pas elle-même. Et cette nouvelle Brittany me fait peur.

Elle rigole nerveusement puis se détache de moi avant de chercher du soutien dans mon regard. Je lui souris, incapable d'ajouter un mot sur ce qu'elle vient de dire. C'est vrai que je n'aime pas non plus cette nouvelle version de notre licorne.

- Et, tu sais Rachel, le pire c'est que déjà, avant ma…avant son…avant tout ça, avant les casiers, elle commençait déjà. Je la sentais s'éloigner de moi. Elle m'échappait pas à pas et j'ai paniquée donc j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de lui dire… Mais je n'avais pas prévue qu'elle réagirait de cette façon… Non, vraiment. Je m'attendais à peu près à tout. Mais son rejet…

Sa voix se fissure et je sens sa douleur traversant la moindre parcelle de ma peau. La vérité est que Brittany s'était éloignée de nous tous progressivement. Du jour au lendemain, sans raison. Elle restait chez elle pendant deux-trois jours, revenait en cours puis s'absentait de nouveau le lendemain. Elle ratait les cours du Glee Club et lors de sa venue au cours du retour de Santana, cela faisait bien le premier cours depuis un mois et demi. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je pourrai lui répondre alors je me contente d'être là. Je me tais et reste à ses cotés. Parfois le silence sert à beaucoup de choses et dans ce cas précis, il sert juste à être là. Au bout de quelques secondes, mon père nous appelle pour le dîner. Je descends dans la salle à manger en compagnie de la brune qui est toujours accrochée à mon bras. Juste une soirée de plus. Une soirée normale. Le rire de Santana retentit plusieurs fois et le fait de voir ses yeux pétiller de bonheur réchauffe mon cœur. Pour une fois, je n'attends pas la fin du film et pars directement me coucher après avoir salué les autres. Une longue journée s'annonce demain.

Froid. C'est tout ce que je ressens en émergeant de mes rêves. Je suis seule dans mon lit et je devine que Santana a finalement réussie à trouver le sommeil. Je plonge ma tête dans l'oreiller de gauche et respire son parfum si distinctif. Une odeur que j'aime, une odeur qui me rassure. Juste son odeur. Me faisant violence, je me lève et m'habille après un détour par la salle de bain. Je passe dans la chambre de San', la réveillant puis descend préparer notre petit-déjeuner. Vendredi. Dernier jour de torture avant quarante-huit heures de totale liberté. Les toasts sautent et une Santana de bonne humeur les attrape avant que je fasse le moindre mouvement. Elle m'en tend deux puis prend les deux autres. Nous parlons gaiement de la journée à venir et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous nous séparons en plein milieu des couloirs de McKinley. Je me rends directement à mon casier et l'ouvre avec entrain. Une feuille de papier en tombe et je la ramasse. Une fine écriture le recouvre et je devine que c'est mon mystérieux admirateur. Bien sûr, le fait que cette manière d'écrire n'appartienne pas à Finn ne me surprend pas tellement. La note est très courte et me laisse pleine de questions sur l'identité de cette personne. « Dis moi, Little Star, si tu connaissais leur langage, aurais tu changé de fleur ? » Oui, cela devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

Un coup de vent, une odeur de jasmin flottant dans l'air et une Quinn souriante apparait à ma droite. Décidant de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche, je la snobe, plie soigneusement le mot avant de le glisser dans ma poche arrière de pantalon puis, ramassant mon sac, je ferme mon casier et tourne le dos à la blonde. J'entends les pas de la cheerleader qui me suivent. Inconsciemment, j'accélère, savourant cette sorte de jeu qui s'instaure entre nous petit à petit. Je tourne brusquement à droite et elle garde la même allure que moi. Tout à coup, je sens une caresse aussi légère qu'une plume au bas de mon dos. Mais qui se permet de me toucher comme ça ? Je me retourne violemment et je vois Quinn tenant le message entre ses mains. Ses yeux m'invitent à venir le reprendre mais je n'ai plus envie de jouer quand je sais que je suis censée l'engueuler. Elle déplie la feuille de papier, prenant délibérément son temps, elle le parcourt des yeux encore et encore. Je me rapproche d'elle, menaçante. Un rire sort de sa gorge et elle recule encore un peu. Heureusement pour moi, madame se fait prendre à son propre piège et elle se retrouve le dos plaqué contre les casiers. Émeraude, chocolat, le combat constant de nos regards dure longtemps, et pour la première fois je l'emporte. En effet, Blondie baisse sa tête lorsque ma main, posée sur son bras remonte lentement jusqu'à sa paume. Lentement, je fais courir mes doigts le long de sa peau, savourant autant la sensation qu'elle. J'attrape la feuille victorieuse puis plaque Quinn un peu plus contre les casiers, elle m'entraine contre elle grâce à ses mains posées sur ma taille. Je m'écarte rapidement, ne voulant pas succomber à ces jeux déstabilisant et retrouve mon objectif principal.

- T'étais obligée de te mêler de ça ?

- Un problème Berry ?

- Laisse Santana régler ses affaires okay ?

- Pour continuer à voir Brittany ainsi ? Ne compte pas sur moi.

Je ris jaune. Brittany aurait-elle atteint un aussi gros niveau de mensonge et de méchanceté ? Quel est son but exact ? Séparer tout le monde ? Laisser Santana seule au fond du trou ? La laisser être pourchassée par ses démons pour qu'elle finisse complètement toxico ? Comme si son état ne suffisait pas…

- Quinn, excuse-moi, mais je pense que tu ne parles pas en connaissant les détails… Je pense que tu ne maitrises pas toute la situation. Crois-moi, Brittany n'a pas vraiment besoin de notre aide et franchement, c'est tant mieux si elle s'en veut pendant un moment. Qui sait, peut-être que la culpabilité la fera réfléchir un peu.

- Voilà, on y est. Miss Berry fait son show ! Franchement Dwarf, tu crois quoi ? Tu penses connaitre tout de Santana ? Tu penses que c'est ton amie ? Hein, réponds-moi !

Je recule, effrayée par la colère de la blonde. Je ne comprends plus rien, je suis incapable de déterminer si elle est sincère où non. J'ai juste toute la peur qui me retombe d'un coup sur les épaules. Je frissonne et j'aimerais me recroqueviller sur moi-même jusqu'à disparaitre totalement, mais je ne peux pas paraître faible devant Ice Queen qui continue à crier.

- Franchement Berry, je te savais naïve, mais à ce point là ! Vraiment ? Lopez, ton amie ?! Lopez, t'appréciant ?! Ah, mais ma pauvre, tu délires complètement là ! Comment elle ?! Comment elle qui te fait du mal tout les jours peut-être ton amie quand moi j'échoue hein ?!

Où est le rapport ? Non parce que je crois que tu dérives là Quinnie… Tu passes de San' et Britt' à San' et moi puis à Toi… Je fronce les sourcils perturbée par ce qu'elle vient de dire. Ce mordant durement la lèvre, je la vois me fixer intensément. Voilà qu'elle pense que je n'ai pas relevé ce changement brusque de sujet. Elle libère sa lèvre de ses dents blanches et une perle de sang se forme sur la peau abimée. Mes yeux se braquent presque immédiatement sur ce liquide rouge qui commence à s'accumuler. Une envie folle me traverse. Une pulsion, un désir, un besoin. Celui de voir cette goutte carmin disparaitre, celui de la capturer avec mes propres lèvres. Un frisson transperce mon être lorsque je m'imagine le gout de ses lèvres roses et mon cœur rate un battement. Soudain, elle humidifie sa lèvre inférieure, faisant disparaitre la perle rouge et ce mouvement me fait sortir de ma contemplation, réalisant que j'étais plus ou moins en train de fantasmer sur la bouche de Fabray. Je secoue ma tête, laissant s'échapper les images de nos bouches écrasées l'une contre l'autre. Je remonte les yeux vers les siens qu'elle détourne immédiatement. Un sourire s'affiche sur mon visage lorsque d'un ton sûr je l'attaque, lui prouvant que j'ai noté ce détournement de sujet.

- Bah alors Fabray, on est jalouse ? Je ne savais pas que la Reine des Glaces avait un cœur. Mais tout de même, être jalouse de 'Tana parce qu'elle est plus ou moins mon amie…Franchement, je suis sans mots là.

Elle retient son souffle, baisse la tête, son corps semble s'affaisser, se tasser, comme si mes paroles l'avaient atteinte plus que prévu. Comme si j'avais visé juste. Mais je comprends mon erreur lorsque le vert de ses yeux emprisonne mon regard. Un regard dur. Un regard froid, meurtrier et rempli de haine. Elle ouvre la bouche et c'est à mon tour de me tendre. Je sais que du venin sort de sa bouche. Mais je ne veux pas écouter. Je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'elle a à dire, je ne veux pas connaitre sa réponse. Je ne veux plus souffrir.

« Pathétique. »

Le premier mot tombe comme une sentence et je sais déjà qu'elle va me descendre ici, en plein milieu du couloir froid de McKinley. Froid ? Vraiment ? Où est-ce plutôt mon cœur qui est froid, rempli par la peur ? Je ne sais plus, je ne veux pas savoir non plus.

« Tu es pathétique Dwarfie. Tu crois quoi ? Que Moi. Moi, Quinn Fabray, Capitaine des Cheerios, Moi, je vais être jalouse pour toi ? Tu crois que je vais être jalouse de Sandy Bags parce qu'elle te voit tous les matins ? Tu crois que je suis jalouse d'elle parce qu'elle à l'occasion d'admirer tes immondes pulls à tête d'animaux et autres vêtements de petite sainte nitouche ?! Ah, mais ma très chère Naine, réveille toi ! Réveille toi maintenant parce que sinon tu vas avoir mal lorsque tu redescendras sur Terre ! On parle de Santana, elle t'utilise, tu le sais ça n'est-ce pas ?! Elle t'utilise, pour mieux te descendre vers le bas ensuite. Je la connais par cœur, après tout je suis la glace et elle le feu. Nous sommes les Reines des Garces et il n'y a pas beaucoup de sujet sur lesquelles nous nous entendons, mais par rapport au fait de te martyriser, alors ça, on s'entend à merveille ! Alors ne crois surtout pas que je suis jalouse petite Looser en titre. Ne crois pas que je suis jalouse de Lopez parce qu'elle vit chez toi et que tu n'as pas peur de la prendre dans tes bras. Au contraire. Je ne veux pas de ton pardon. Je ne suis pas Faible, Moi. Contrairement à cette garce. Et crois-moi. Personne ne m'enlèvera le doux plaisir que j'ai chaque matin à te voir dégouliner de slushie. Alors, ne me parle pas de jalousie ou autre. Si je fais ça. C'est pour Brittany. Mon Amie. Tu vois ? Tu sais ce que c'est une amie ? Une vraie amie Berry… oh mais j'oubliais, tu es seule au monde, perdue dans ton délire de Broadway. Comme si tu allais y arriver là-bas, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau une fois que tu seras lâchée seule dans la cours des grands. Chuuuut Berry ! Referme ta jolie petite bouche de thon, je n'ai pas finie. Je n'en aurais jamais fini, histoire que tu apprennes ce qu'il en est de provoquer Quinn Fabray ! Alors, je disais quoi ? Ah oui, ne viens pas me dire que tu ne seras pas seule parce que Finn sera là. Parce que c'est faux ! Finn il cherche juste à se marier avec toi histoire d'être sur de ses sentiments. Mais dans le fond, tu le sais hein, qu'il est toujours fou de moi… Tu sais qu'il me choisira toujours. Cesse donc de prendre tes désirs pour la réalité la Naine et commence à vivre avec les gens de ton niveau soit… Et bien, les loosers très chère Berry, les loosers. Que je ne te vois plus trainer sur mon territoire ou près de Brittany, sinon Dwarfie, je te promets une douche gout myrtille. »

Elle passe à coté de moi, l'air hautain, criant sur tout les gens qui nous regardaient et moi je reste là. Plantée sur mes pieds, incapable du moindre geste, assimilant encore les paroles de la blonde. Je suis paralysée par la douleur. Emprisonnée dans cette scène qui repasse lentement dans ma tête, au ralenti j'assiste aux cinq dernières minutes et je ré entends chaque mot, chaque insulte, chaque intonation de voix de Quinn et je souffre un peu plus. Pas une seule fois mon prénom a retentit entre ses lèvres. Non, seulement des surnoms blessants. La douleur se transforme progressivement en larmes qui se coincent au niveau de ma gorge. Je ne peux pas craquer, pas encore une fois, pas ici en plein milieu de ce lycée à la con. Je ne comprends plus rien. J'ai juste mal. Mal, froid et peur. Je réussis à enchainer un pas puis un autre, je reprends ma route dans le couloir. Je vis, je marche, je souris mais tout ceci n'est qu'artifice car je suis morte une fois de plus à l'intérieur. Une fois encore, les plaies béantes de mon cœur se sont rouvertes et je me sens brulée vive. Mon être n'est plus qu'un tas de cendres et chaque action n'est qu'automatisme pendant que _ses_ paroles tournent encore et encore comme un refrain dans ma tête, me tuant encore un peu plus. Moi qui pensais qu'elle avait changé, moi qui fonçais tête baissée dans ses étreintes et autres gestes déstabilisant… Qui croire maintenant que mon esprit était rempli de doutes… Et si elle dit vrai ? Si Santana prévoit vraiment de me détruire encore un peu plus…

Je tourne à droite, passant sans vraiment faire attention devant cette dernière. Elle est seule devant son casier, lisant un bouquin. Elle me voit, me sourit et cherche à m'attraper le bras mais j'évite son contact, je baisse la tête et commence à courir dans les couloirs. Je fais une dizaine de pas avant de me retrouver devant une bande de footballers. Fermant les yeux, je ne cherche pas à protester. J'accepte la glace qui dégouline le long de ma peau, confirmant un peu plus les dires de Quinn. J'ignore leur cris, leur « Berry la Naine » et autre « Petite Looser » J'oublie de respirer l'espace d'un instant et je recommence à courir. Je me fiche du sirop qui pique mes yeux, de toute manière mes larmes salées le feront partir, je ne veux qu'une seule chose, être seule et pouvoir cesser de faire le robot. Je sors du bâtiment, me retrouvant sur le stade, laissant mon esprit diriger, je pars de suite sous les gradins… Mais pas du côté où une bande de gothique/rebelle de la vie squatte, non. La parcelle qui est vide. Celle qui est assez petite pour accueillir mon corps. Je m'assois dans cette sorte de trou où j'ai pris l'habitude de venir pour souffler. Un trait de sueur froide occupe mon dos et mes mains sont moites. Mes vêtements, fichus à cause de la glace pillée collent à mon corps. Je commence à trembler avant d'éclater en larmes. Le visage de Quinn revenant sans cesse à la charge. M'adossant contre la paroi en bois, passant mes bras autour de mes jambes que je ramène contre moi, je ferme les yeux. Mais ses paroles restent et ses orbes vertes me hantent. Et si elle avait raison ? Si Broadway me rejetait ? Si Finn ne m'aimait pas et qu'il m'utilisait ? Si Santana n'était rien qu'une hypocrite…

Soudain, une voix retentit dehors et je retiens mon souffle. Un appel, un nom perdu, transporté par le vent, mon nom crié par une voix que j'ai appris à aimer. Une voix appartenant à une personne que j'aime plus que tout désormais. Cette personne qui n'est qu'autre que Santana. Me recroquevillant encore plus sur moi lorsque j'entends ses pas se rapprocher je porte la main à ma bouche, retenant ma respiration, contenant mes larmes, calmant mes tremblements, je fais en sorte de ne pas exister. Je vois ses longues et maigres jambes me faire face. Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas me trouver d'où je suis, mais elle peut m'entendre. Mordant mon poing, je sens ces putains de larmes qui coulent le long de ma joue sale. Elle reste là une dizaine de minutes, appelant mon nom, me cherchant. Mais elle ne pense pas à chercher dans ce coin sombre. Cet endroit aussi noir que mon cœur où je suis tapie. Elle finit par abandonner, par m'abandonner et je l'entends s'éloigner en courant. Mon portable vibre dans ma poche et sans aucune surprise, la photo de Santana s'affiche dessus. Je laisse sonner, et me couche au sol en position fœtale. Je ferme les yeux et laisse mon esprit dériver. Loin de la souffrance. Loin de la méchanceté. Loin de ce monde pourri. Juste Loin.

* * *

**_Quinn POV_**

Une porte qui s'ouvre et des bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille, deux mains parfaites se joignent au niveau de mon estomac puis un corps se colle contre mon dos et l'espace d'un instant j'aimerai que se soit _ses_ bras, _ses_ mains, _son_ corps. Mais je me fais des illusions… Jamais elle ne pourra s'approcher de moi ainsi. Après tout je l'ai blessé…Non, pire, je l'ai brisé. Encore une fois, je lui ai fait du mal, moi qui m'étais promis de ne pas recommencer… J'aimerai juste remonter le passé et lui dire la vérité. Que oui, je suis jalouse. Que bien sûr, je souhaiterai être à la place de Santana… Mais j'en suis incapable. Alors je cache la vérité et la bête sans cœur cachée en moi reprend le dessus. Son regard qui me disait de me taire. Ses lèvres qui tremblaient au fur et à mesure de mon monologue. Ses poings serrés contre ses cuisses afin de retenir ses larmes devant moi. Tout son corps trahissait sa peur, sa souffrance et moi je continuais de parler, incapable de m'arrêter. Les bras se retirent de moi et je veux les retenir. Deux yeux bleus inquiets me font face. J'essaie de sourire, histoire de la rassurer, j'essaie de parler, afin de lui dire que je vais bien mais aucun mot de sors de ma bouche. Seulement des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Un monstre. Je suis un monstre. Brittany me prend contre elle et je ne résiste même pas. Elle me caresse les cheveux, me réconfortant et je me répugne. Ce n'est pas moi qui est besoin de réconfort, ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin d'une personne, c'est Rachel… Je l'imagine, seule, perdue au fond de ses pensées. Je la vois, ayant plus ou moins rejeté Santana à cause de moi, je sais qu'elle est seule… Je suis un monstre.

« C'est Rachel, c'est ça ? »

Je hoche doucement la tête, confirmant les dires de la blonde.

« Elle t'a fait du mal ? »

Je secoue la tête. Cela aurait été plus simple si elle m'avait blessé. Oui, j'aurais encore une fois fais comme si de rien n'était. Si le mal venait d'elle, je lui aurais pardonnée de suite, sachant que ce n'était pas son intention. Mais moi, moi Ice Queen, je voulais lui faire du mal…C'était délibéré.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Je secoue une nouvelle fois la tête négativement et la cheerleader me serre un peu plus contre elle. Mes larmes se tarissent au bout de quelques instants et je reste contre son corps, ressassant les mêmes scènes, me haïssant encore un peu plus pour le mal que je lui ai fait.

« Q ? Je peux te parler d'un truc ? »

Je me détache d'elle et hoche la tête, incapable de parler. Brittany hésite et j'attrape sa main, l'invitant à parler. Ainsi, c'est dans le noir des vestiaires qu'elle partage son secret avec moi et d'un coup, tout me semble plus clair.

* * *

_**Aloooooors ? Des réactions ? Je sais, on avance pas sur le Brittana mais soyez patiiiiient, ça va venir :D** **Et j'espère que ma Quinn vous conviens, j'ai adoré faire son petit monologue et j'avais envie d'un clash Faberry (aa)**  
_

_**Merci d'être toujours là à me suivreeee ! :D** _


	8. Hold Me

_**Bonjour à tous ! C'est avec un peu beaucoup de retard que je vous dévoile mon huitième chapitre. Mais maintenant que je suis en vacances, je vais pouvoir me concentrer pleinement sur SOL, c'est promis ! (Bon, je ferai des petits OS à côté. D'ailleurs, n'oubliez pas "Stay" qui est le dernier sorti) **_

_**Encore merci à ceux qui ont laisser un reviews, voir vos réactions est assez intéressant ahah. Merci à ceux qui follow et/ou on mis la fiction en favori. En gros, merci à tout ceux qui me lisent, vous êtes les meilleurs ! **_

_**Bref, trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse découvrir ce 8ème chapitre, centré sur la relation Santana/Rachel. (Oui je suis accro au Pezberry (a)) La chanson est "Hold Me" d'Alex Hepburn. **_

_**Enjoy ! :D**_

* * *

_**Brittany POV**_

Un coup de vent. Rebondissement d'une main sur ma joue. Froid. Son corps s'écartant du mien. Douleur. Brulure. Haine. Dégout. Simple lecture de deux émeraudes face à moi.

« Combien ? »

Murmure tranchant comme une épée. Je secoue la tête, ne voulant pas répondre. Une main qui remonte mon menton m'oblige à la regarder. Répétition de cette question. Dure, implacable.

« 3 »

Souffle entre mes lèvres. Brulure au coin de mes yeux. Elle me lâche le menton, je tombe à genoux sur le sol froid des vestiaires. Je vois ses jambes fines faire les cents pas devant moi. J'aimerai l'arrêter. J'aimerai qu'elle comprenne. Mais non. Elle crie. Elle gueule et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle dit. Santana, Rachel, discours à la con, blessée, ma faute, ta faute, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle raconte. Je ne distingue pas bien les mots tellement elle parle vite. Je sais juste qu'elle part en courant. Et je suis seule. Je me laisse glisser sur le carrelage et je ferme les yeux. Ainsi, c'est à ceci que ressemble la solitude et le rejet. Amertume, dégout de soi, simples sentiments grandissant dans mon cœur. Comment ai-je pu faire ça à Santana ? Comment… J'ai merdé. J'ai tout foiré. Une fois de plus. Un frisson transperce mon corps et je tremble. Tentation, tentation, tentation. J'aimerai juste revenir en arrière, j'aimerai juste réparer mes conneries. Brittany, stupide petite blondinette. Cesse donc de ressasser sans arrêt et agis. Agir. Voilà ce que je vais faire. Agir.

Sautant sur mes pieds, comme revigorée, je titube jusqu'à la sortie. Les couloirs sont vides et je devine grâce au brouhaha venant du self qu'il est plus ou moins midi. N'ayant pas vraiment faim, je préfère partir directement vers ma prochaine salle de classe. En chemin, je croise une Santana courant partout. Nos regards se croisent l'espace d'un instant et je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle est inquiète. Agis. Soufflement incessant de cette voix dans ma tête. Agis, agis, agis. Tel un refrain qui tournerait en rond dans mes pensées. Paralysée, je tourne au coin du couloir, laissant derrière moi celle que j'ai détruite.

* * *

_**Santana POV**_

Ignorant la tête blonde passant à ma droite, je continue de marcher jusqu'à la cafét. Après avoir pris un plateau et l'avoir rempli je cherche du regard ma table habituelle, celle du Glee Club. Au loin, j'aperçois Finn et me dirige sans hésiter vers lui. Chaque membre du club mange tranquillement leur déjeuner. Je m'assois à côté d'Artie et commence à manger. Enfin, manger tout en étant relatif. Personnellement, j'appelle ça « jouer avec ma nourriture pendant une heure jusqu'à tout devoir jeter » Les conversations et les rires viennent naturellement et personne ne remarque l'absence de Brittany. Quoique cette dernière a pu très bien avoir déjà mangé. Non, ce qui me déstabilise le plus, c'est de ne pas entendre la petite voix de Rachel.

Inquiète, je demande à chaque personne présente si elle sait quoi que se soit à propos de la petite brune mais rien. Rachel a disparu comme ça, par magie. Ma question fait le tour de la table et je marque une pause hésitant un peu devant le visage de Quinn. Celle-ci secoue la tête négativement, sans attendre que je lui parle, je reporte alors mes yeux sur le contenu de mon assiette. Contenu que je m'applique méthodiquement à déchiqueter morceau par morceau afin de faire comme si je mangeais. La faim. Sentiment qui m'a depuis longtemps abandonné… Certes, j'ai repris du poids ainsi que des formes, mais redevenir comme avant me demandera du temps, j'en suis consciente. La plus grande avancée était d'avoir petit-déjeuner ce matin avant mon départ, ce qui reste un exploit pour moi…

Soudain, la tête de la blonde se relève vers moi, brusquement. Je l'observe, attendant mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche et pourtant je devine cette prière silencieuse émanant de ses orbes vertes. Une demande, un aveu, une simple question qu'elle n'est pas capable de formuler. Je la regarde sans ciller et je lis en elle. Je sais ce qu'elle veut. Je suis consciente que ça a un rapport avec Rach'…De toute manière, quand Quinnie a cette expression là et que Berry est absente, et bien, il y a forcément quelque chose là-dessous. Je hoche lentement la tête, signe de mon « engagement » puis, n'ayant plus « faim » je me lève de la table, débarrasse mon plateau puis sors à grand pas du self. Méthodiquement, je refouille chaque coin de McKinley mais une fois de plus j'échoue. Berry, Berry, Berry, où t'es tu planquée ? De plus en plus inquiète, je repars du coté du stade que la pluie est en train de tremper. Courant, gueulant à m'arracher la gorge, je combats les trombes d'eau passant au travers.

Enfin au loin, je l'aperçois. Forme flou au loin, couchée sur le coté dans un coin de tribune je ne peux voir que ses mèches brunes sortant de cet abri. Accélérant, je m'accroupis près d'elle. Ruisselante de pluie et de slushie, la petite brune est endormie. Son léger maquillage a coulé le long de ses joues et je devine que la pluie n'est pas la seule responsable. Doucement, je caresse son visage du bout des doigts afin de la réveiller. Deux grands yeux marron s'ouvrent alors et la peur les envahit de suite. Elle pâlit et sors de sous les gradins en courant. Je la suis et la vois tenter de courir avant de s'écrouler au sol. Faible, elle me repousse lorsque je la relève contre moi. Fatiguée, elle crie des choses incompréhensible quand arrivant chez elle, peut m'importe d'avoir séché du cours, je la fais descendre de la voiture. Lorsque je pousse la porte doucement, ses pères me tuent littéralement du regard et de suite, Leroy se précipite afin de porter Rachel jusqu'à sa chambre. Hiram, la mine sérieuse me demande de m'assoir derrière la table familiale. Je m'exécute et attends, inquiète. Les cris que j'entends d'en haut me fond frémir, ses cris ne sont que ceux de Rachel. Je ne sais s'ils sont de douleur ou de rage mais j'ai peur. Peur de la perdre, peur de perdre ce nouveau foyer, peur d'avoir merdé encore une fois. Le raclement de gorge de Leroy, désormais redescendu me sors de mes pensées. Je devine à son visage que Rachel l'a envoyé balader. Baissant les yeux, je préfère sortir de la maison en silence afin de retourner au lycée. Grimpant dans ma voiture, je constate qu'il ne me reste qu'une petite heure. Pourtant, je retourne tout de même dans les couloirs maudit de McKinley. Que voulez-vous, j'aime jouer avec le feu.

**_*ellipse*_**

Réveil amer dans un lit trop grand pour moi. L'odeur de clope froide fixée sur mes draps me rappelle sans cesse le vide. Son vide. Je me tourne, jetant un œil à mon portable puis décide de me lever de suite. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à voir ses regards plein de haine dès le matin. Non, avec un peu de chance je réussirais à l'éviter assez longtemps, sauf si elle m'évite aussi, comme chaque jour depuis ce weekend. Saluant ses pères, je sors de la maison et prend le chemin du lycée à pied. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que j'avais retrouvé Rachel sous les gradins. Depuis plus aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche, ni en cours, ni chez elle, ni même en Glee. Elle restait accrochée à son cachalot de service, m'évitant le plus possible et lorsqu'elle me croisait dans un couloir, seul ses yeux emplis de jenesaisquoi de mauvais me fixaient intensément. Pourtant je sentais la douleur, j'entendais ses pleurs durant la nuit et j'étais impuissante. Et ce weekend avait surement été l'un des plus longs de mon existence. Sans cesse enfermée dans sa chambre, la petite diva passait son temps à pleurer, criant des choses incompréhensibles, s'enfermant dans le noir et ses pensées. Elle ne chantait plus non plus. A vrai dire, même si elle a toujours été une vraie dramaqueen, son état m'inquiétait vraiment.

La sonnerie retentit et j'entre de suite dans la salle de classe. M'asseyant au fond, comme d'habitude, je sens le regard azur de Brittany sur ma nuque. Brulure devenue désormais habituelle, je ressens toujours ce brasier au fond de mon être mais je m'interdis de laisser la douleur m'envahir, non, je dois m'occuper de Rachel pour l'instant. Mon regard dérive vers une tête blonde et comme à chaque fois, je devine que ses yeux sont tournés vers celle qui assise au premier rang prend des notes. Les yeux de Blondie se tournent vers moi et encore une fois, je devine son appel à l'aide, sa prière silencieuse. Ainsi, Miss Fabray s'en veut pour quelque chose et elle ne supporte pas de voir Rach' dépérir ainsi. Remarque, j'ai moi aussi beaucoup de mal à supporter le regard vide de mon amie. Amie…Ce mot me semble tellement dénué de sens maintenant que pour une raison inconnue elle ne me parle plus. Une nouvelle fois seule, je ne peux que me demander où-est ce que j'ai merdé. La fin du cours se marque par une nouvelle sonnerie et comme à son habitude la petite brune sort la première de la classe. Ne tenant plus, je décide de la suivre discrètement. Intriguée, je l'observe à son casier, je remarque Quinn qui cachée au loin, la regarde d'un air inquiet et plus que coupable. Une bande de mecs l'abordent et Rachel fuit en courant, j'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir le verre que l'un d'eux tient pour deviner ce qu'il vient de se passer. Croyez moi, mes petits, vous allez me payez ça.

Suivant les traces de slushie, je débarque dans les toilettes où des sanglots comblent le silence. Frappant doucement contre la porte de la cabine, j'entends les pleurs cesser et le silence domine la pièce. Je me laisse glisser au sol, m'asseyant contre la porte. J'écoute attentivement et des bruits de froissements de tissus m'indiquent qu'elle se change rapidement.

« - Rach', ouvre moi, je vais t'aider…

- Va-t-en. Je ne veux pas de ton aide »

Sa voix brisée me renvoie à mon propre calvaire que sans elle je n'aurais pas su vaincre. N'abandonnant pas, je lui redemande de m'ouvrir. Seul le refus sort de cette porte, mais je ne laisserai pas tomber car le seul fait d'imaginer Rachel, les yeux rouges, la lèvre tremblante, le corps entiers parcourus de tressaillements, juste cette image me fait du mal. Passant ma main sous la porte de la cabine, je réussis à attraper la sienne. Surprise, je sens ses doigts se serrer contre ma paume, je sais qu'elle souffre et je me sens plus qu'impuissante. Sa main posé sur la mienne me redonne un peu d'espoir. Après tout, peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu, sinon, elle m'aurait rejetée, non ? Relevant ma tête contre le bois, je laisse un murmure briser le silence.

« Rach', si tu m'expliquais. Si tu me disais ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi. Ou alors il faut que j'aille demander à Q. ? »

Je la sens se tendre lorsque je prononce cette éventualité. En plein dans le mille, Fabray, que lui as-tu fais subir encore ? Ne recevant pas de réponse, je continue à parler, caressant doucement le dos de sa main avec mon pouce, je sais qu'elle pleure en silence.

« - Ouvre-moi, Little Berry, je…

- Et si elle a raison ? »

Sa voix vacillante perce mes murmures, et je sais que je vais avoir le droit à un petit monologue made in Berry.

« Si elle a raison ? Si j'étais naïve ? Si tu me bernais encore et encore ? Si tu faisais semblant d'être mon amie ? Si tu voulais me détruire encore plus ? Si Finn ne m'aimait pas ? Et si Broadway ne voulait pas de moi ? Si je me retrouvais seule encore une fois ? »

Questions jetées dans le vide se répercutant comme des couteaux dans mon cœur. Ainsi, elle avait osé. Quinn avait semé le doute dans l'esprit mal assuré de Rachel. Comme encouragée par la colère, par la douleur perçue dans la voix de la brune mais aussi surement par le fait que la porte nous séparait, je décide de lâcher prise, préférant rassurer Berry.

« Rach', écoute moi tu veux ? Finn, t'aime. Même si il y a surement d'autres personnes qui aimeraient être à sa place, Finnocence t'aime. Ensuite, tu es l'une des personnes la plus talentueuse que je connaisse alors crois-moi, Lil' Berry, aller à Broadway c'est ton avenir, ton futur, c'est ta destinée et si ces idiots ne voient pas l'étendue de ton talent, et bien, tu les emmerderas et tu trouveras un autre endroit où ta grandeur sera reconnue. »

Je marque une pause, cherchant mes mots pour exprimer la suite. Je sais ce qu'elle croit, je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle s'est éloignée subitement en l'espace de deux jours. La peur de souffrir une nouvelle fois à cause de moi…Juste parce que Ice Queen lui avait certifié que c'était encore un de mes plans pour l'humilier… Prenant une inspiration, je me jette à l'eau, laissant mes sentiments prendre le dessus. Encore une fois, le fait de ne pas l'avoir devant moi doit expliquer cette soudaine envie de tout déballer, j'ai jamais été très adroite dans les longues déclarations comme ça. Exprimer ses sentiments, consoler les autres, les enlacer tellement fort qu'ils en ont le souffle couper, non ça c'était le rôle de Brittany… Secouant la tête, je ferme les yeux et serre la main de la petite diva.

« Quant à finir seule, Rachel, tu ne l'es pas. Tu ne le seras jamais. Je serais là pour toi. Et si Quinn t'a dit le contraire, si elle t'a fais douter de mon honnêteté, ai confiance en moi et non en elle. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je ne te ferai plus de mal. Pas après ce que tu as fais pour moi, pas après toutes ces nuits où tu m'as réconfortée jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour. N'ai pas peur de m'accorder ta confiance, je ne foirerai pas tout, je ne te ferai pas souffrir. Tu entends ça Rachel ? Je suis ton amie. Alors ouvre donc cette porte et viens, on rentre chez toi, d'accord ? »

Retenant mon souffle lorsque ma main se retrouve seule sur le sol, j'entends le verrou s'ouvrir mais personne ne sors de la cabine. Poussant doucement la porte, je découvre une Rachel Berry assise contre la paroi, ses yeux rougis par les larmes me regardent empli de peur. Simple peur du mensonge, comme si je pouvais encore la faire souffrir. Patiemment, je lui prends la main et la relève. Elle me fait face, tremblante. Doucement, je retire les derniers morceaux de glace pilée de ses cheveux avant d'essuyer une dernière larme de son visage. Je lui reprends la main, la tirant derrière moi. Seul le silence nous entoure quand nous sortons dans couloir. Bien sûr, tout le monde nous regarde d'un air parfois choqué parfois amusé mais personne n'ose s'approcher. Débarquant dans le bureau du principal, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoique se soit. Je lui désigne juste Rachel et lui déclare que nous rentrons chez elle. Il referme sa bouche et hoche la tête silencieusement.

Entrainant Rachel derrière moi, je la fais rentrer dans sa voiture avant de l'attacher. Elle se tourne vers moi, son regard comme perdu dans le vide, regard qu'elle arborait depuis deux jours, comme si elle ne regardait pas vraiment où elle se trouvait, comme si elle était dans une bulle hermétiquement fermée, empêchant la moindre once de douleur de passer au travers de son âme déjà meurtrie. Comme si elle était morte de l'intérieur…

Je m'installe à ses côtés, et démarre la voiture. Déjà, je vois ses larmes se perdre sur ses joues. Je sais qu'elle se repasse sans cesse le film des derniers évènements. Je frissonne, effrayé par le vide dégagé par son regard. Je me gare bientôt devant chez elle et la faisant descendre, je l'emmène de suite dans sa chambre. Aucun mot, aucune réaction depuis ma petite déclaration et je commence à me demander si j'ai fais le bon choix. Toujours cette peur d'avoir tout foutu en l'air au fond de moi, peur me ramenant à mon enfance, quand mon père, gueulant sur moi, me répétait sans cesse que je n'étais qu'une bonne à rien, semant la discorde partout où je passais. Mon cœur se serre lorsque ressortant de la pièce, je croise une Rachel assise sur ses draps, l'air perdu. Je dévale les escaliers me dirigeant de suite vers la cuisine.

* * *

**_Rachel POV_**

Elle disparait encore une fois. Seule. Elle me laisse seule. Je sais qu'elle ment.

Je sais que tu mens lorsque tes lèvres promettent des choses impossibles. J'ai juste mal. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton amour, j'ai tellement mal. Abandonnée, seule, pourquoi t'appliques-tu à me faire espérer ? Espoir vain. Je sais que tu mens lorsque tu dis que tu seras là. Tu n'as jamais été là, non. Tortionnaire, salope en chef, t'as toujours eu les mauvais rôles dans ma vie. Vous les avez toujours eus. Alors explique-moi, pourquoi maintenant ceci changerait ? Ah oui, parce que je t'ai aidé. Conneries. J'ai juste fais ce que mon cœur me disait de faire. Après, on parle de Toi, alors pourquoi changerai-tu subitement ? Je suis fatiguée tu sais ? Tellement fatiguée de prendre sur moi, de faire comme si de rien n'étais, de cacher mes larmes et ma douleur. Et voilà que l'autre blondasse s'amuse avec moi, proche puis méchante, elle lance des couteaux acérés dans mon cœur. Et Toi. Latina au tempérament de feu, tu te dis être mon amie. Comme serais-ce possible ? Comment deux être comme nous, opposés par tout, comment pourrions-nous être amies ? Explique-moi, je t'en supplie.

Inlassable répétition de ce monologue qui refuse de sortir de mon esprit. Je m'étends sur mon lit en silence, n'écoutant que les battements de mon cœur et je suis étonnée qu'il batte encore après tant de souffrance. Des pas dans l'escalier m'indiquent son retour. Me redressant, j'amène mes genoux contre ma poitrine, les enserrant de mes bras, je pose mon menton dessus.

* * *

_**Santana POV**_

J'entre doucement dans la chambre baignée de lumière et elle est toujours là, prostrée sur son lit. Me dirigeant vers son ordinateur portable, toujours allumé, j'insère le disque dedans avant de le poser devant nous. J'ouvre un paquet de chips puis m'assois au côté de la petite diva. Le générique de Funny Girl s'affiche sur l'écran et l'espace d'un instant un petit sourire passe sur le visage de Rachel. Rien qu'un bon vieux Barbra pour la faire sourire.

Nous regardions le film depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes lorsque les paupières de la brune commencèrent à se fermer. Exténuée, je la vois s'endormir. Eteignant discrètement le film, je dépose le pc sur son bureau avant de m'allonger à ses côtés. Ne sachant que faire, je fixe le plafond, laissant les pensées interdites envahir mon esprit. Brittany. Dominatrice de mon enfer personnel, possesseur de mon cœur, fantôme me suivant partout. Elle gagne sur tous les terrains. Et je borne à faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si ses regards constant ne m'atteignaient pas, comme si son attitude plus que contradictoire ne me touchait pas. J'ai retrouvé ce masque de fausseté, surtout depuis que ma petite diva souffre elle aussi en silence. Après tout, j'ai retrouvé ma réputation de Reine de Bitch au lycée, mon corps retrouve sa forme originelle et la drogue se perd de moins en moins dans mes veines. Seule cette envie constante de frapper Q. reste. Soudain, je sens Rachel se relever dans le lit. Assise dans la même position qu'avant elle semble hésiter. Elle se lève et s'enferme dans sa salle de bain. N'ayant pas envie de bouger, je fais comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, une hypothèse plus que terrifiante s'insinue dans mon esprit. Me levant à toute vitesse, je tambourine à la porte de la salle de bain. Une petite brune en sort, l'air abattu, et elle retourne sur lit. Complètement perturbée, je rejoins moi aussi le matelas, m'asseyant en face d'elle, j'attends.

Mais rien ne vient. Non, elle se contente de me regarder, torturant sa lèvre de ses dents. Lèvres que j'ai déjà goutées. Brûlure au fond de mon estomac lorsque mon esprit se souvient de leur saveur. Rien de sexuel, rien d'un amour profond comme celui dévorant pour Brit'. Non, juste une petite brûlure qui me pousse à agir. Me déplaçant, je me mets à coté d'elle et pose ma tête sur son épaule après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur sa peau nue. Je sais que ce contact la débloquera, et en effet, je vois ses lèvres se délier et sa voix cassée occupe la pièce.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça Santana ? Pourquoi tu joues à faire semblant ? »

Doutes quand tu nous tiens. J'embrasse doucement sa joue, la laissant continuer.

« Tu dis que tu seras toujours là. Tu dis que Quinn mens. Tu dis que tu ne me feras plus jamais souffrir, mais comment j'en suis sûre de ça moi ? Elle est où ma garantie hein ? Si jamais je signe le contrat, si je te fais confiance, si je te crois, qu'est-ce qui me dis que je ne vais pas me casser la gueule comme à chaque fois ? Pourquoi sous le simple prétexte que je t'ai aidée dans une mauvaise passe, tu changerais comme ça, d'un coup ? Tu crois quoi ? Que c'est facile pour moi ? Que j'aime tes surnoms à la con ? Moi aussi je peux t'en donner hein ! Moi aussi, je peux t'appeler à coup de Lopez, Satan, Twiddle Fakes Boobs, Boobs Magoo, Sandbags, Boobs McGee, Salsa caliente, , Sandy Bags ! J'en suis capable tu sais ! Miss Peggy, L'Extraterrestre, Troll, Hobbit, Dwarf, Berry, Naine, ça fait mal tu sais ?! Même Berry. Même mon putain de nom de famille sonne comme une insulte dans ta bouche. Et le pire, c'est que je pensais que tu avais changé, la preuve, seul des « Rachel » et des « Rach' » sortait de ta bouche, tu vois, je pensais qu'après toutes ces nuits, tu commençais à bien m'aimer… Aveuglée par ma gentillesse encore une fois, je suppose. Et tu sais ce qu'elle me sort Blondie ? Que ce n'est qu'un autre de tes plans pour m'atteindre, pour me briser encore plus. Alors vas-y ! Aller Lopez, casse moi ! Je suis devant toi, bordel ! Exécute ton plan, qu'on en finisse, que je puisse arrêter de souffrir une fois pour toute ! »

Impassible, je regarde Rachel faire les cents pas devant moi. La bombe a finie par explosée, pourtant je sens que ce n'est pas finie. Chacun de ses mots crée une microfissure au milieu de mon cœur et la culpabilité domine mon être. Je maudis et hais Quinn mais me hais plus encore. Fixant ses prunelles chocolat, j'essaie d'ignorer en vain ses cris, guettant l'instant où la colère disparaitra pour laisser place aux larmes. Elle arrête ses pas et me regarde impuissante, ses cris cessent petit à petit. Maintenant. Je me lève rapidement et m'approche d'elle, l'attirant entre mes bras. Elle se débat, voulant sortir mais je resserre mon étreinte autour d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle tombe au sol et je tombe doucement avec elle. Des larmes apparaissent au coin de ses yeux bruns et je ne peux m'empêcher d'embrasser doucement son front. Mes mains trouvent leur place dans son dos afin de calmer ses tremblements. Respirant son odeur à fond je la laisse se nicher contre mon cou tandis que mon menton se pose sur son épaule. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois lui répondre, la rassurer encore ou si je dois laisser passer. Pourtant, j'ai envie de réagir. J'ai envie de lui faire comprendre une fois pour toute que je serai là. Mais comment faire si les mots ne suffisent pas ? Une idée traverse mon esprit et reprenant les paroles qu'elle avait l'habitude de me chanter pour me calmer, je fredonne.

**_I'll hold you close tonight_**_  
Je te tiendrai contre moi ce soir.  
**I won't let go until you're sure**  
Je ne te laisserai pas partir, jusqu'à se que tu sois sure  
**You're not alone**  
Que tu n'es pas seule  
**Now don't you hold your tears inside**  
Ne retiens plus tes pleurs maintenant  
**I'll never judge you**  
Je ne te jugerai jamais.  
**  
**_**_Let me be the one to come running_**_  
Laisse moi être celle courant vers toi  
**Cradle you from harm**  
Pour te bercer hors du mal  
**When you're running away**  
Lorsque tu t'enfuis_

**Darling just hold me.**  
Darling, serre-moi juste.

Ses tremblements se calment au fur et mesure et je sais que je peux maintenant parler. Continuant les cercles le long de son dos, je sens sa respiration contre mon cou, trempé de ses larmes salées. Bien, suffit juste que je laisse mes sentiments devenus maintenant assez forts sortir…Facile me direz-vous, mais croyez moi, ça n'a rien de facile. Je respire fortement et ferme les paupières, prenant quelque seconde de pause avant de me jeter une nouvelle fois à l'eau.

« Te faire du mal est peut-être l'une des choses qui me viendrais le moins à l'esprit. Je sais, je t'en ai fait baver. Et je m'en excuse. J'en suis tellement et sincèrement désolée. Et putain, tu peux t'estimer heureuse que moi, Santana Lopez l'admette, parce que Rachel, le truc avec toi, c'est que tu en arrives à me faire oublier ma fierté, afin de faire ressortir mes sentiments… Et quand je te dis que Q. ment, quand je te promets que je serais toujours là à partir de maintenant, tu peux me croire. Je pense que tu ne m'as pas tout raconté par rapport à ce que Fabray t'as dit, mais pas grave, je n'irai pas lui demander, je te fais confiance. Tu vois ? Confiance. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Fais-moi confiance. Tu ne seras pas déçue. Je serais-là. C'est promis. »

Elle se détend et se blottit encore plus contre moi. Rassurée, je comprends qu'elle décide de me croire. Cependant, quelque-chose me dis qu'elle attend de voir le moment où je foirerai tout. Silencieusement, je me promets à moi-même de ne pas tout foutre en l'air, pas avec elle. Nous restons collées l'une contre l'autre une dizaine de minutes avant que subitement l'estomac de Rachel se mette à grogner. Nous explosons de rire au même moment et c'est une brunette pleine de joie qui descend dans la cuisine. Je la suis et m'assois sur le bar, la regardant nous préparer une salade quelconque. Je pense que pour un Lundi, il y'a eu pire. C'est vrai, en comparant la situation hier et celle d'aujourd'hui, et bien, je n'étais pas mécontente de m'être levée ce matin. Récitant mentalement mon emploi du temps du lendemain, je découvre avec joie que ma matinée est libre. Une envie folle débarque dans mon esprit et je me glisse derrière Berry, joignant mes mains sur son estomac. Elle sursaute légèrement, lâchant son couteau lorsque mon souffle chaud se répercute contre son cou.

« - Et si on organisait une fête ce soir ? Qu'en dis-tu, petite Brunette ?

- Une fête ? Chez moi ? Santana, c'est pas raisonnable.

- Alleeeeer, juste le pour le Glee Club, s'il te plait ! On a toute l'après-midi pour la préparer et tes pères ne rentrent pas avant mercredi de leur voyage en Europe. Puis en plus, on a pas cours demain matin, donc on pourra récupérer !

- Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais laisse-moi manger d'abord. »

Je dépose un baiser sur la joue rebondie de la brune qui lève les yeux au ciel et regagne ma place sur le comptoir. M'emparant de mon portable, je dresse une liste rapide de ce qu'il nous faut acheter puis j'envoie un message à tout le Glee club. Je n'oublie pas de préciser à Puck d'apporter de l'alcool. C'est donc l'humeur légère que je regarde Rachel manger. Après tout, le pire est passé non ?

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Ne vous inquiétez pas par rapport au Brittana, le chapitre 9 est centré dessus :D J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! xx  
**_


	9. What A Fuckin' Party !

_**Bonjour à tous. C'est avec joie que je poste mon neuvième chapitre ! Merci à ma formidable bêta de l'avoir corriger ! Vous avez été nombreux à demander du Pezberry, alors je modifie légèrement mon idée de base afin de contenter tout le monde :D **_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus long à arriver sachant que je pars du 29 au 7 juillet, donc je ne pourrait pas écrire pendant ce temps. Mais promis, je fais mon possible pour essayer d'avancer au maximum mon chapitre ! **_

_**Angy78 : Crois moi, j'essaierai d'être régulière, je tiens à mes boyaux ahah :P **_

_**Enjoy Guys ! ;)**_

* * *

_**Santana POV**_

Savez vous l'enfer que c'est de regarder une dizaine de personnes toutes plus ou moins bourrées, faisant la fête quand vous-même vous ne pouvez pas boire ? Pas que je n'aime pas l'alcool, juste que je me dois de rester dans un état acceptable afin de veiller sur Rachel, puis je n'ai pas envie de me transformer en celle qui pleure pour un rien et qui gueule des choses incompréhensibles en espagnol. Et oui, c'est l'effet que la boisson à sur moi, pathétique, je sais. Bref, j'ai donc devant moi une Rachel complètement morte, dansant avec un cachalot qui la touche beaucoup trop à mon gout, Kurt, lui saute partout en tenant Blaine par la main, Blondie, enfoncée dans un fauteuil enchaine les verres sans quitter la petite diva des yeux. Après on a, Mercedes, Tina, Sam et Mike qui rient à en perdre la raison. Puis vient Artie. Artie qui regarde Brittany se déhancher sur la piste, Artie qui a le droit de la toucher, qui a le droit de l'embrasser comme bon lui semble. Moi dans tout ça ? Oh, je suis juste assise à côté de Q. et je meurs sur place à chaque fois que Britt' dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de ce mec en fauteuil.

Je voulais une fête certes, mais je n'avais pas pensé devoir faire celle qui ne boirait pas. Plutôt chiant comme travail, ne vous faîtes jamais avoir sur ça, sinon vous passerez une soirée de merde, je vous assure. Soudain, la musique change et une Rachel rayonnante attrape mes mains, m'obligeant à me sortir du canapé et je sens sur moi le regard triste de Fabray. Commençant à danser, je souris à la petite brune en face de moi, puis je me laisse envahir par la musique, fermant les yeux. Le rire de Rachel est vite remplacé par un corps chaud qui se colle au mien. La vanille flotte autour de moi et je sens mon cœur battre un peu plus vite. Elle se colle un peu plus à moi, dansant et je sens cette fièvre, cette brûlure, que seule elle sait faire apparaître, qui monte en moi. Oubliant presque ce qu'elle m'a fait subir, laissant les souvenirs de côtés, j'entre dans son jeu et l'espace d'un instant tout me semble comme avant. Mais la musique s'arrête et j'ai la mauvaise idée d'ouvrir les yeux.

Ciel azurs tournant au gris. Apparition de l'inquiétude dans son regard et je devine qu'elle non plus n'a pas bu. Lentement, je m'écarte de Brittany. Doucement, je marche loin d'elle enfin j'aimerai mais je reste face à elle, les bras ballants, incapable de dire quoi se soit. Ainsi, la musique reprend, tout le monde danse autour de nous et moi, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté. Comme l'une des ses comédies romantiques à la con, quand la caméra fait quinze mille fois le tour du couple réunis. Je ne peux sentir que de la douleur quand faible, je me laisse emporter dehors par sa main. Reprenant le contrôle de mon corps, je m'écarte d'elle, croisant mes bras.

« Tu me veux quoi ?

- Te parler.

- Me parler ?! Tu sais quoi, Brittany, je pense que tu as un peu trop bu, je vais demander à Quinn de te ramener chez toi hein.

- C'est ça, fuis-moi encore. »

Fuir ? C'est elle qui me dit ça. Elle qui m'a rejetté, elle qui a fait en sorte que je me retrouve seule, elle qui a monté mes parents et Quinn contre moi. Elle qui parle de fuite. Furieuse, je me retourne violement et la plaque au mur.

« - Si je te fuis, c'est parce que quand je te regarde, j'ai le cœur qui saigne. Quand je te vois, que je te sens, que je te touche, j'ai mes pensées qui deviennent folles, puis t'as ce souvenir. Ce putain de souvenir qui arrive et j'ai mal d'un coup. Ne me parle pas de fuite  
quand tu es la cause de tout ça. »

Seul de la tristesse se lit dans son regard et mon cœur lui cesse de battre. Je retiens mon souffle quand je vois son visage bouger, l'espace d'un moment j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'apprête à m'embrasser mais non, elle pose juste sa tête sur mon épaule, passant ses bras dans mon dos, elle m'enlace. C'est là que j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon cœur. Battant comme un dératé tout en étant brisé. Je souffre en étant heureuse. Ses mains, son odeur, sa peau contre la mienne. Tout ceci me comble tout en me blessant. Ce n'est qu'en sentant ses tremblements que je me rends compte qu'elle pleure. Trempant mon cou, ses larmes dévalent ses joues et je ne sais comment me sentir. Désorientée, je ne fais que la serrer plus fort contre moi. Au bout de quelques secondes, incapable d'en supporter plus, je m'écarte d'elle puis m'assois dos contre le mur. Britt', elle, s'assoit face à moi, un sourire triste sur le visage. Sortant une clope de ma veste, je l'allume et tire un bon coup dessus. Relevant la tête, je laisse la fumée s'échapper de ma bouche.

« Je suis désolée tu sais ? Désolée de te faire sentir coupable quand je m'effondre dans tes bras comme ça. Et ne le nie pas, je sais reconnaitre tes émotions. Je suis la seule à devoir me sentir coupable, comme une moins que rien, parce que je t'ai fait souffrir. »

Je fixe toujours la fumée disparaitre. J'aimerais être cette fumée et m'envoler loin, très loin. Reposant la cigarette sur mes lèvres, je sens la main de Brittany se poser sur ma jambe et je brûle de l'intérieur. La tête toujours relevée, je souffle une nouvelle fois, continuant d'observer la fumée blanche.

« J'ai pas eu le choix. Fallait que tu t'écartes de moi, fallait que je rompe contact avec toi. Puis il y a eu ce jour. J'ai vu une putain d'occasion dedans. Je pouvais pas la laisser passer, je devais m'en servir pour que tu me haïsses. Pour que tu cesses de me considérer comme ton amie. Mais j'ai jamais voulu que ça aille aussi loin. Mes parents… Mes parents sont aussi dans le coup, et on ne pensait pas que tu te ferais virer de chez toi…J'avais vraiment aucune idée des conséquences. Je suis tellement désolée Santana. »

Je serre les poings, retenant mes larmes autant que je peux. De quoi parle-t-elle ? Quel plan ? Pourquoi je devais m'écarter d'elle ? Trop de pourquoi tourne dans ma tête et je menace d'exploser, j'aimerais être cette fumée au-dessus de ma tête afin de disparaitre loin de la douleur et des emmerdes. Sa voix, douce, tremblante, continue tandis que sa main attrape la mienne.

« Je suis heureuse que Rachel t'es trouvée. Normalement, je devrais pas te raconter tout ça, mais c'est aller beaucoup trop loin et je tiens tellement à toi que te voir dans cet état me fais mal. Le pire, c'est quand tu es revenue, après ta disparition et que je me suis rendue compte de l'étendue des dégâts. Dégâts que j'ai provoqué. Là, j'ai flippé. Je me suis haïe tu sais ? Ton état, tes cicatrices, ta chanson, ton regard brisé. Oh oui, je me suis haïe. Quinn m'a remis sur le chemin. Jusqu'au moment où je lui en ai parlé. Là, elle m'a giflé. Et quelque part, je lui suis reconnaissante. Parce que ça m'a ouvert les yeux… Je supporte pas de te voir loin de moi, de te savoir mal par ma faute. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à rester loin de toi tout en sachant que tu penses que je te hais. Mais crois moi Santana. Je suis loin de te haïr… Je… Je t'aime. »

Bombe au fond de mon être. Elle dévaste tout sur son passage, emportant les murs fragiles qui entourent mes émotions. J'aimerais lui sauter dessus, la frapper, lui gueuler ma douleur, lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a pas le droit de se ramener comme ça en lâchant qu'elle m'aime. J'aimerais la prendre contre moi, la serrer fort, l'embrasser, toucher ses lèvres, son visage et son corps parfait…Sentiments contradictoires en moi. Je détends mes poings, laissant mes larmes faire leur chemin sur mes joues. La fumée a disparue depuis longtemps, mais je reste la tête face au ciel, ne voulant pas affronter Brittany. Pourtant plus aucun son ne sort de sa bouche et je devine qu'elle attend une réaction de ma part. N'ayant pas la force de bouger, je laisse juste les paroles se glisser hors de mes lèvres.

- Tu penses à quoi en me disant ça ? Tu penses que ça va changer des choses ? J'veux dire… Je sais même pas ce que je veux dire. Tu oses me dire que tu m'aimes après tout ça ?! Je trouve ça légèrement abusé. Tu espères quoi B. ? Tu as une raison au moins à tout ça ? Histoire que je sache pourquoi pendant environ un mois, j'ai voulu mourir une  
petite centaine de fois, pourquoi mon cœur saigne tellement, pourquoi seule Rachel est là pour moi, pourquoi je me bats à chaque instant pour ne pas me laisser glisser vers le fond. T'as une raison qui explique ça, dis moi ?!

- Ecoutes San'… Dans trois semaines, je serai plus là. Mon père a été muté on part à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis…Alors, j'ai cru, j'ai pensé que si je m'éloignais de tout le monde d'un coup, je…je n'aurais pas à souffrir de ce départ et de ce manque. Parce que, soyons clair, comment une personne peut-elle vous manquer si elle vous déteste ? Je ne voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin pour toi… J'ai réussi tu sais ? Plus personne ne me parle, et je pensais pouvoir tenir encore ces trois dernières semaines…Mais, j'y arrive pas, pas avec Toi. Je sais, c'est incroyablement égoïste et con ce que j'ai fais… Mais, j'aimerais pouvoir tout réparer… J'aimerais une nouvelle chance entre nous, j'aimerais qu'on est la même relation qu'avant, peut-être plus, je sais pas… Santana, regarde moi, dis quelque chose, je t'en prie… »

Elle m'en prie… Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Un déménagement et c'est pour ça qu'elle me brise en mille morceaux ? Parce qu'elle est incapable de nous dire au revoir. Parce qu'elle ne veut pas souffrir de notre absence…Mais… J'en perds mes mots. Nan franchement, elle se pointe comme ça, fleur au fusil, demandant une relation immaculée, comme avant, sans fissure, aussi parfaite qu'avant. Je sais même pas si je dois être en colère où si je dois, encore une fois jouer l'indifférente. Je redescends ma tête vers son visage, me prenant une épée dans l'estomac lorsque son regard clair n'est que tristesse, espoir et culpabilité. Je devrais accepter. Je devrais lui dire que je lui pardonne…Mais je ne suis pas Rachel moi. Non, loin de là…Je ne pardonne pas aussi aisément les gens qui m'ont fait autant de mal… Trois semaines dit-elle ? Bien. Alors elle aura trois semaines pour me prouver que tout ceci n'était qu'une leurre destinée à son départ. La lèvre tremblante, je me prépare mentalement à larguer ce mensonge qui risque de m'attirer des ennuis. Au pire, la petite brune comprendra.

« - Tu me demande de tout oublier ? Comme ça ? Tu veux tout retrouver comme avant ? Mais…Brittany, est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'à cause de cette histoire, je me suis faite virée de chez moi ?! A cause de ça, je suis devenue une pute qui se droguait pour ne pas ressentir mais qui, le soir venu, se taillader les veines afin de se sentir vivante… Alors, je suis désolée, mais je peux pas Britt'. Tu m'as laissée. Puis…J'ai Rachel maintenant.

- Tu veux dire ? Rachel…Rachel et toi ? Vous ?

- Oui. »

Me levant brusquement, j'écrase la cigarette qui avait fini par se consumer seule, puis je rentre dans la maison. Là, je découvre un bordel sans nom. Des tas de bouteilles jonchent le sol, des confettis, des verres. Bref, les restes d'une soirée. Tout le monde est partit et  
je me rends compte que Brittany et moi avons passé pas mal de temps à l'extérieur finalement. Du coin des yeux, je vois la blonde sortir de la maison, accompagnée d'Artie. Au milieu du salon se trouve ma petite diva, qui danse encore. Riant, je l'attrape par la taille et la fait tourner jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Ensuite, je l'aide à monter les escaliers et la laisse titubante devant sa porte de chambre. Elle me lâche un vague bonne nuit après avoir planté un léger baiser sur ma joue. Je souris, rentrant dans ma propre chambre. Me jetant sur mon lit, exténuée, je m'endors presque de suite.

* * *

_**Quinn POV**_

Un souffle chaud sur ma peau et je sens la moindre parcelle de mon corps frissonner. Je remonte le drap sur moi et une odeur empli mes narines. Je souris et je sens le soleil briller contre mon visage. Patiemment, j'ouvre les yeux, éblouit par les rayons je ne réalise pas immédiatement où je me trouve. Des draps roses pâles. Une couverture blanche. Ce n'est pas mon lit, ce n'est pas chez moi. Je me retourne doucement et un visage me fait face. De longs cheveux bruns, des paupières closes avec de longs cils, un nez légèrement enflé sur le dessus et des lèvres roses un peu entrouverte, Rachel Barbra Berry se trouve devant moi, paisiblement endormie. Non. Ce n'est pas possible c'est ça ? Je rêve hein ? Discrètement, je me pince le bras espérant me réveiller mais rien. Je ressens juste la douleur qui s'estompe au bout de quelques secondes. J'ai dormi avec elle, mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens de rien ? Paniquant, je recherche dans ma mémoire mais je ne retrouve rien. A vrai dire, un trou noir se trouve entre la sortie des cours hier soir et ce matin. La brune tourne légèrement dans son sommeil et une mèche de ses cheveux glisse sur son visage parfait. Tremblante, je lève une main et replace cette intruse dans la masse de cheveux bruns. Aussitôt, la douceur de sa peau me surprend et mon cœur se serre à l'idée que jamais elle ne pourra être mienne. J'observe longuement ses lèvres et l'envie me prend de les gouters, de les sentir courir le long de mon corps ardent, de juste les toucher. Je referme les yeux violemment, éjectant les centaines d'images qui me viennent à l'esprit et me concentre sur sa respiration apaisante.

Cette dernière s'est d'ailleurs modifiée pour devenir plus rythmée, moins régulière. Ainsi, lorsque j'ouvre les yeux c'est face à deux billes de chocolat que je me trouve. Le souffle coupé, j'aimerais m'enfuir loin de son regard profond mais j'en suis incapable alors je me noie dedans. Je me noie dans ces nuances noisette et or, je coule puis halète comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Parce que j'ai toujours aimé ses yeux. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure lorsque son sourire m'éblouit et que je peux lire la joie dans son regard. Ses doigts courent le long de ma main lorsque se blottissant contre moi elle cherche à retrouver le sommeil. Le contact de nos peaux créé une étincelle au fond de mon cœur meurtri par tant d'années passées à attendre et je savoure cette sensation de bien être qui m'envahit. Soudain la peur m'attrape. Et si ? Et si on avait ? Je m'écarte d'elle rapidement et sors du lit. Le froid me frappe d'un coup et j'aimerais retourner près de son corps chaud et attirant mais je ne peux pas. Je remarque que je suis en sous-vêtements. Non. Elle n'aurait pas osé ? Nous n'aurions pas été jusque là hein ? Je vois ses paupières se rouvrir puis elle se pose sur le côté, maintenant son corps avec son coude.

« Si tu te poses la question, la réponse est non. Il ne s'est rien passé. Je t'ai juste trouvée dans mon lit, dormant, ronflant même. »

Gênée par l'afflux soudain de souvenir dans ma tête, je me vois traversant la maison après un énième verre et une énième danse collée-serrée entre Puck et Rachel. Je me souviens de mes pas titubant dans l'escalier puis ceux hésitants en entrant dans la chambre baignée d'obscurité de Berry. Je me rappelle de cette envie soudaine de sentir Rachel, je sais que je n'aurais pas du céder à ma tentation, mais je sais que mes pulsions ont été plus fortes que moi. La preuve. Je suis, enfin j'étais, dans son lit, en sous-vêtements, avec elle.

« Je pense que l'alcool y est pour quelques choses. De plus, si tu as l'attention de me faire un petit discours rempli d'insultes comme l'autre jour, et bien vas-y. Mais cette fois si, il ne m'atteindra pas. »

Oui, oui. C'est l'alcool. On va dire ça. Retournant doucement sous les draps, je reste face à elle. Son sourire illumine la pièce et mon cœur bat un peu plus fort lorsque je remarque avec joie le bracelet autour de son poignet ainsi que le mot sur sa table de nuit. Toujours souriante, elle se retourne et se rallonge. Son dos me fait face et je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois faire. Préférant laisser mes émotions conduire, je laisse ma main courir sur son épaule nue. Fascinée, j'observe la chair de poule que crée le passage de mes doigts. Un raclement de gorge amusé me fait sortir de mes observations et je rougis, comme une gamine prise sur le fait. Rachel se retourne une nouvelle fois et s'assied, se mettant face à moi.

« Je sais que c'est toi.

- Comment ça moi ?

- La fleur. Le bracelet. Le mot. Les mails, les centaines d'attention, le fait que depuis trois jours aucun footballeur ne m'aient approché. Je sais que c'est toi, Quinn. J'ai reconnu ton écriture lorsque ton mot est arrivé… »

Mordant ma lèvre, je rougis de plus belle lorsque je réalise que depuis le début elle jouait la comédie, s'émerveillant devant chaque petite chose que je lui offrais. Sa main se tend vers moi et elle effleure du bout des doigts ma joue rougie par la gêne, par la honte. Détournant mon regard, j'en profite pour observer la pièce. Simple, pleine de rêve, belle. Une chambre à l'image de sa propriétaire. Le mouvement des draps m'inquiète quelques secondes et je devine que la brune est maintenant face à moi. Posant ses doigts sous mon menton, elle fait légèrement pivoter mon visage et je me retrouve confrontée à une Rachel, le regard empli d'un mélange de sentiments indescriptibles. Oubliant de respirer, je sens le temps qui s'arrête. Ses yeux me fascineront toujours. D'un chocolat profond parsemé de milliers d'étoiles d'or. Elle se racle une nouvelle fois la gorge, visiblement amusée par mon désarroi et pose sa main contre la mienne.

« Et si tu m'expliquais.

- Je… J'espérais que tu ne devinerais pas mon identité aussitôt. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça…On devait avoir plus de temps, on devait faire connaissance, puis se rencontrer, et là je t'aurais expliqué… Mais à cause de Brittany, tout à foiré… J'ai tout foiré.

- Ecoute Quinn. Je ne vais pas t'apprendre quelque chose si je te dis que là, tout de suite maintenant, je ne peux pas. Pas après le week-end entier que je viens de passer à tout remettre en question, ceci par ta faute. Je ne suis pas rancunière, c'est bien connu, mais  
là, pour moi, c'est impossible de passer au-dessus pour prendre en compte ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre nous. De plus. J'ai Santana.

- Je comprends bien mais…Quoi Santana ?! Comment ça t'as Santana ? C'est quoi cette histoire Berry ?! C'est quoi cette putain de blague Berry ?! Tu délires là ? Non ? Hein, dis-moi que tu racontes des conneries ?! »

Elle soupire et une fois de plus je devine que j'ai tout foutu en l'air. Ré-emprisonnant ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, je baisse la tête honteuse. Un courant d'air froid m'indique la petite diva est sortie de son lit. Je l'entends ouvrir la porte, puis ayant ramassé mes affaires, elle descend les escaliers silencieusement. Je la suis, inquiète. Là, elle ouvre encore une porte, sauf que celle-ci est plus grande, puis elle me fixe d'un air déçu. Sachant ce qu'il me reste à faire, je marche vers elle, la tête toujours baissée, et lui prends mes vêtements des mains. Je l'entends murmurer un triste « Peut-être que tu aurais tes chances Quinn, si tu commençais par m'appeler par mon prénom. » avant de sortir de chez elle. Grimpant sans bruit dans ma voiture, je me rhabille vite fait puis tourne le contact. Du coin de l'œil, je vois la porte de la maison des Berry se fermer en un claquement. Claquement se répercutant jusque dans mon cœur. Les larmes m'accompagnent jusqu'à chez moi et c'est en pleurs que je débarque dans mon salon. Heureusement pour moi, la maison est vide. Seul un mot orne la table basse. « Quinn Chérie, nous sommes partis chez les Lopez pour la journée. Tu sais à quel point Santana les a déçu, les pauvres, ils ont besoin de se changer les idées, nous seront de retour ce soir. Passe une bonne journée au lycée.»

Le lycée. Quel connerie ça. Heureusement que notre matinée était vide, sinon je n'aurais pas tenu les cours. Déchirant le mot, je le laisse là sur la table basse. C'est ça oui, pauvre Lopez, déçus par leur fille adorée Santana. Tu parles d'un mensonge. Ils sont plutôt heureux sans elle. Montant les escaliers difficilement, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, avant de retomber dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

_**Rachel POV**_

Refermant la porte, je me laisse glisser contre elle doucement. Déjà, je sens les larmes dévaler sur mes joues. Secouant la tête, je les essuies précipitamment. Stop Berry, faut que t'arrêtes de pleurer pour elle. Tu as d'autres choses à faire. Oh ça oui, comme par exemple expliquer à Santana que j'avais dit que nous étions ensembles. Oh merde, je sens déjà les emmerdes venir lorsque je vois une Latina à moitié endormie qui descend les escaliers. Baillant, son regard tombe sur moi elle se précipite pour me relever.

« Tu fous quoi par terre Rachel ?

- Oh tu sais, j'aime bien le sol dès le matin, ça me réveille bien.

Lui tirant la langue, je marche lentement vers la cuisine et après avoir rempli un verre d'eau, je prends un médoc pour mon crâne. Santana, assise sur le comptoir, m'observe, un café à la main. De suite, son regard se fait interrogatif et je sais que j'ai l'air coupable. M'approchant d'elle, je pose mes mains sur ses cuisses et me mordant la lèvre, je garde la tête baissée.

« Rachel, il est 8h du mat', on n'a pas beaucoup dormi, toi t'as bu comme pas possible hier, alors je t'en supplie, ne fais pas durer les choses, crache le morceau vu que tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a fait une connerie.

- Tu promets de ne pas me faire la gueule ? Ou de ne pas me détester mais j'ai paniqué alors j'ai juste dit la première excuse qui me venait à la tête, j'ai pas réfléchi sur le moment et j'ai… »

Sa main attrapant la mienne me coupe dans mon élan et son regard se fait inquiet, inclinant sa tête sur le côté, elle m'invite à lui raconter.

« Ce matin, Quinn était dans mon lit. Et on a parlé, et tu sais, les messages secrets et autres ? C'était elle, j'avais raison ! Quoique t'as peut-être pas suivi cette histoire mais bref, j'avais raison ! Sauf que tu vois, elle est gentille avec ses sentiments, mais 'fin moi, je sature là, je peux pas lui pardonner de suite de suite mais bon je finirai bien par le faire parce que…Je sais, je dérive excuse moi, et ne lève pas les yeux aux ciels je n'aime pas ça. Bref. J'ai invoqué la première excuse qui lui ferait cesser ses délires. Ne me tue pas. J'aiditàQuinnquetoietmoinousétionsensembles…

- Quoi ?! Attends, tu peux répéter plus lentement ?

- Eurm. J'ai dit à Quinn que toi et moi, nous étions ensembles. Ensembles, comme un couple, comme embrassade et autres choses qui peuvent se faire dans un couple et, enfin tu vois de quoi je veux parler. Saaaan', te moque pas de moi, je sais que j'ai tendance à dériver quand je suis stressée mais…Pourquoi tu rigoles ? »

Se jetant dans mes bras, la brune me soulève du sol, tout en me faisant tourner. Ok. Je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode parce que je m'étais préparée au pire. Comme à sa colère, son rejet, le fait qu'elle veuille me tuer, ou je sais pas moi…Bref, à tout sauf à sa réaction actuelle. Sortant de son étreinte, je m'écarte doucement d'elle, tandis qu'elle cherche à retrouver ma main. C'est bien la première fois que je vois Santana aussi tactile avec quelqu'un d'autre que Brittany.

« Dis, si tu m'expliquais ?

- C'est simple. J'ai dis la même chose à Brittany et...

- Tu as quoi ?!

- J'ai dis la même chose à Britt'. Hey, moi aussi j'ai paniqué aussi, okay ? Alors maintenant, on a juste a faire semblant d'être ensemble et ça va bien se passer, d'accord ? Tu sais, Brittany m'a dit qu'elle partait dans trois semaines. Elle s'en va loin de nous et qu'égoïstement, elle a préféré ne rien dire, et s'éloigner de nous pour ne pas subir les adieux et autre sentiments de manque. Et, je ne suis pas toi. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner aussi facilement. Alors, j'ai dis ce qu'il me passait par la tête, c'est tout… Ne t'en fais pas. On ne va pas faire ça pendant des décennies, juste quelques jours, peut-être plusieurs semaines maximum, mais rien d'extraordinaire, le prend pas mal, mais je préfère les blondinettes. Et puis, comme ça, tu pourras rendre jalouse Blondie, et peut-être qu'elle changera pour toi. Now, Brunette, va donc t'habiller, je m'occupe de ranger la maison. Je te rappelle qu'on a cours et qu'on a un rôle à jouer. »

Elle m'embrasse rapidement puis me fait un clin d'œil avant de commencer à nettoyer le salon. Portant par réflexe mes doigts sur mes lèvres, je reste choquée quelques minutes avant de réaliser la situation. Santana et moi allions devoir faire semblant. Semblant d'être en couple. Semblant de nous aimer réellement. C'est pas que je l'aime pas hein, mais devoir jouer la comédie sur mes sentiments et puis…Finn. Oh merde. Je suis toujours avec Finn moi. Mordant ma lèvre, je monte rapidement les escaliers, cherchant un plan afin d'annoncer ça le plus rationnellement à Finn.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Par rapport au Pezberry, je verrai par la suite ce que je vais en faire, je suis pas encore fixée dessus (a) Pour l'instant, j'ai le tout début du chapitre 10 et je sais pas vraiment comment le continuer. Des idées ? Je vous écoutes :D **_

_**Encore merci, you're the best guys ! **_


	10. Have You Heard The News ?

_**Bonjour à touuuus et à toutes ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances avec ce magnifique soleil ! Pour ma part, je suis toujours en Normandie, d'où ma lenteur à écrire, sorry :/ **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, encore une fois, c'est un plaisir de vous avoir comme lecteur et de connaitre vos réactions par rapport à la fiction. Vous êtes pas mal à demander une fin Pezberry, je dois vous avouer que je dois y réfléchir sérieusement avant de prendre la moindre décisions (aa) Merci à ma super bêta pour la correctiooooon, j'ai nommé **_**_Brookey20 !  
_**

**_Peace : Bonjour à toiiiii, très chère nouvelle lectrice (a) C'est vrai que les fictions concernant le Pezberry sont plus que rare en français. Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, vraiment :D_**

_**C'est avec du Pezberry en force (mwahaha) que je reviens, Finn fait son apparition aussi ! Je vous laisse sans plus attendre découvrir mon dixième chapitre (et oui, déjà, ça passe trop vite O_O) (Flashback en italique, as usual ) **_

* * *

_**Finn POV**_

Il est environ midi dix, je viens de débarquer au bahut avec un affreux mal de crâne, simple conséquence de la tonne d'alcool ingurgitée chez Rachel, et déjà, j'ai plus qu'envie de retourner dans mon lit. Je dois vous dire que quand j'ai entendu les rumeurs de ce nouveau couple inattendu, croyez-moi, j'ai explosé de rire. Mais là. Quand je les ai sous mes yeux, la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire, c'est de m'enfermer dans les toilettes afin de dégueuler tout mes boyaux. Non, franchement. Santana et Rachel. Lopez et Berry. Pezberry… Deux filles, dont celle censée être ma petite amie, sont actuellement en train de s'embrasser plus que langoureusement en face de moi. Okay, je crois que je vais vraiment être malade. Sans perdre un instant, je me dirige vers elles. Passant devant une Quinn au regard dévasté, j'empoigne le bras de Rachel et la plaque contre les casiers. Embrassant violement ses lèvres chaudes je reprends possession de ce qui m'appartient. Elle mord ma lèvre violement et seul le gout du sang envahit ma bouche quand la sienne se décolle de la mienne. Me pressant plus contre elle, je laisse la fureur sortir de ma bouche.

« Aller, Rach', je sais que c'est ça que tu préfères. Je sais que tu n'es pas une goudou comme cette garce. Avoue-le, elle te fait du chantage sur je sais pas quoi pour t'avoir à sa portée, hein ? »

Elle continue de se débattre, cherchant à libérer ses poignets de mes mains. Elle gémit de douleur et aussitôt une force surgie de nulle part me tord l'oreille violement. Criant, je lâche ma petite amie puis me massant l'oreille, je tombe face à face avec Santana. Cette dernière maintient Rachel derrière elle et avec colère, je remarque leurs mains emmêlées. Je tente de faire un pas vers elle mais le doigt de Santana pointé vers moi m'arrête de suite.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer mon gros. Tu vois cette charmante jeune femme derrière moi ? Elle ne t'appartient pas. Elle ne t'a jamais appartenu. Elle a fait son choix. Et son choix, c'est moi. Alors, tu l'approches encore une fois, et crois moi, Finnocence, si j'apprends que tu a cherché à lui parler, à la toucher, ou que par ta faute, quelque chose lui est arrivée, et bien mon chou, tu apprendras par toi-même comment ça se passe à Lima Heigts Adjacent. »

Abasourdi, je l'observe s'éloigner main dans la main avec Rachel. Un rire retentit à ma droite et je reconnais de suite celui de Puck. Me tournant violement vers lui, l'air menaçant je lui souffle « T'as un problème, Puckerman ? » entre mes dents serrées. Il me regarde, l'air innocent, et pars en courant à la suite du nouveau couple après avoir lâché un « Tu t'es fait remettre à ta place là, mais avoue que toutes les deux… Putain, elles sont vraiment sexy ! » Suite à ça, une Quinn au regard vide et aux cernes bleues, se dirige vers moi. La voix fragile, elle me demande de m'écarter de son casier. Ne sachant pas vraiment la raison de son mal être, je préfère obtempérer.

Bref, c'est vraiment une journée de merde qui commence. Non, sérieux, je viens de me faire larguer par ma petite amie, via Santana Lopez, sa nouvelle petite amie. Trop de choc en une seule heure, je sais pas comment je vais rentrer chez moi vivant… Abattu, je passe devant la salle du Glee Club où tout le monde est déjà réuni pour le cours. Malheureusement pour moi, la première chose que je vois en arrivant près de la salle, c'est les deux brunes assises à coté de l'autre riant comme pas possible avec un Puck au visage déçu derrière elles. Passant mon chemin, je me dirige vers le stade. Après un rapide arrêt au vestiaire, je ressors en tenue de sport afin de courir. Si je dois mettre ma colère quelque part, et bien, autant ruminer en faisant des tours de pistes, histoire d'éviter les problèmes.

* * *

_**Brittany POV**_

Mal. Seule sensation capable de vivre dans mon coeur en poussières. La douleur règne dans mon être et je me maudis. Je me hais de l'avoir rejeté, d'avoir eu peur de souffrir du manque, d'avoir laissé ma chance passer, de juste avoir tout foutu en l'air. Les deux brunettes passent devant moi, main dans la main, et je me recroqueville doucement sur moi-même. Au loin, une silhouette blonde observe le couple et je devine que je ne suis pas la seule à souffrir à en juger par les deux émeraudes remplies de douleur que je peux voir. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, Quinn a toujours eu ce petit faible pour Rachel, cette petite flamme dans les yeux quand elle la regardait. Mais elle l'a toujours refoulé, cette étincelle, elle l'a enterré au fond de son coeur, l'oubliant, s'appliquant à gommer toute traces à coup de slushie ou d'insultes. Honte ou peur, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle souffre maintenant des conséquences. Bien sûr, elle avait essayé de sortir avec des mecs, à droite à gauche, Finn, Puck, Sam. Tous des pantins manipulés avec soin par Ice Queen, prouvant son hétérosexualité, prouvant une fois de plus à quel point elle était parfaite, sans accro, sauf cette histoire de grossesse mais rien de plus non. Je me souviendrai toujours du jour où je l'ai trouvé dans les toilettes, pleurant comme pas possible, avec Santana. On l'avait questionné pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous avoue. Jusqu'à ce que le nom de Berry sorte de ses lèvres. J'avais juste ri sortant de la pièce... Méchant je sais, mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir. San', elle, à ma grande surprise, ne m'avait pas suivi, non elle était restée avec elle... Je crois qu'elle l'avait prise contre elle, lui murmurant qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle savait ce que c'était. A l'époque, je n'avais pas compris. Mais ça, c'était avant. Avant cette journée près de mon casier, avant cette déclaration, avant mon rejet, avant toutes ces emmerdes qui nous tombent dessus sans prévenir... Juste Avant.

Quinn se tourne vers moi et je lui souris tristement. Elle me retourne un regard dur, empli de haine, puis tourne le dos. Agacée, je soupire, c'est vrai que ça réaction était à prévoir. Elle me reproche ce... ce Pezberry, ce couple. Parce que si je n'avais pas brisé le coeur de S... si je ne lui avais pas fait autant de mal, et bien, elle et Berry ne se seraient pas rapprochées, donc elles ne seraient pas ensemble actuellement. Ainsi pensait Blondie. Pezberry : faute de Brittany. Comme si tout était de ma faute. A croire que c'était un Ange, à croire que jamais au jamais elle n'avait blessé Rachel... On sait tous que c'est faux hein ? Mais ça on n'en parle pas, non. Juste de la faute de Brittany Pierce, la blonde idiote. Comme d'habitude.

Réprimant les larmes qui sont déjà là, je tourne les talons et me dirige dans la salle contenant mon prochain cours. Une Santana rayonnante entre derrière moi et lorsque nos regards se croisent, quand mon coeur accélère et que mon souffle se coupe l'espace d'un instant, elle baisse les yeux et s'assoit à sa place. Troublée, déçue, je fais de même et concentre mes pensées sur mon cahier de maths.

* * *

**_Quinn POV_**

Elles sont partout à la table. Chacun des membres y va de son petit commentaire. "Je le savais" murmure un Kurt surexcité, "Je trouve ça étrange, mais si elles sont heureuses c'est le principal" s'accordent Tina et Mercedes. La tête baissée, je ne peux que jouer avec ma nourriture du bout de ma fourchette. Les larmes se trouvent au coin de mes yeux mais je les retiens de toutes mes forces. Je ne peux pas paraitre faible. Je ne peux pas laisser les autres découvrir eux aussi cette histoire, ce faible pour la brune...Non, personne d'autre ne doit savoir. Je laisse un instant mes pensées dérivées vers ce souvenir où tout était normal.

_Egoïste. Seul égoïste me vient en tête pour me décrire. Encore une fois, je suis celle effondrée dans les toilettes, accaparant toute l'attention sur moi. Est-ce que elle, elle a le droit à ça ? Est-ce qu'elle a quelqu'un pour la serrer fort dans ses bras et pour lui dire que tout ira bien ? Est-ce qu'elle est seule ? Est-ce qu'elle souffre ? Est-ce qu'elle pleure ? Je laisse un gémissement s'échapper de ma bouche. Bien sûr que les réponses à ces dernières questions sont positives. C'est plus qu'évident qu'une fois encore, par ma faute, Rachel est dans les vestiaires en train de se changer, de grosses larmes sur ses joues, ressassant chaque insultes que je lui ai dit en compagnie de Santana. Je la connais, je sais voir la douleur dans ses yeux, je sais lire les émotions quand je lui gueule dessus de fureur... Fureur sans raison d'ailleurs. Juste un moyen d'évacuer le trop plein de sentiments, un moyen de repousser la conclusion évidente, celle de mes sentiments pour elle. Celle qui inclurait de l'amour dans mon coeur. De l'amour pour une personne qui passe son temps à subir mes railleries, mes blagues douteuses, mes remarques blessantes, mes insultes, mes complots et mes slushies. Une personne qui n'est autre que Rachel Berry.  
_

_Une porte s'ouvre et je retiens mon souffle. Personne ne doit me voir faible, non, personne ne peut savoir que sous ce coeur de glace se cache un coeur en miettes, un coeur amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Des chuchotements se font entendre et inconsciemment, je laisse échapper un petit soupir. Les murmures cessent et des bruits de pas se rapprochent de ma cabine. Me serrant le plus possible dans l'espace entre la cuvette et le mur de la cabine, j'espère devenir invisible, j'espère disparaitre. Inquiète, je vois la poignée bouger. Je ferme les yeux instinctivement, ne voulant pas voir qui me découvre ainsi. Quelque part en moi, une prière apparait. Celle qui ferait que ce soit Rachel derrière la porte._

_Des bras forts me soulèvent et un choc d'odeur m'envahit lorsque deux personnes m'enlacent. Vanille et épice. Mèches blondes mêlées aux brunes. Brittany et Santana. Et merde. Je m'écarte d'elles rapidement, affichant un air fier et insensible. Santana me fait face, les mains sur les hanches tandis que Brittany attend, les bras croisés. Je me mords la lèvre et me dirige vers la sortie. La blondinette se déplace, plus rapide que moi, et m'empêche de sortir. Le bras de la brune emprisonne le mien et elle m'oblige à m'assoir au sol._

_- Q. Cesse de faire semblant avec nous, tu veux ? On a bien vu que tu as les yeux rouges, de plus on est pas connes, on a entendu tes pleurs. Alors, crache le morceau._

_- Oui Quinn, Santana à raison. Fais nous confiance, on est amies, raconte nous._

_Je secoue la tête. Comme si je pouvais leur dire ça. A Elles. Celles qui m'aidaient dans mes séances de tortures, celles qui détestaient autant que moi Berry... La main posée de Brittany sur ma cuisse me fait relever la tête rapidement. Elle hoche la tête, m'invitant à commencer. Hésitante, je laisse mes yeux dériver vers le visage de la Latina. Cette dernière affiche un léger sourire moqueur même si ses yeux démontrent son inquiétude. Encore une fois, j'emprisonne ma lèvre avec mes dents, la mordant fortement pour éviter les larmes devant mes deux meilleures amies._

_- Disons que, c'est un problème de coeur..._

_- Comment ça Fabray ? Une emmerde avec un mec ?  
_

_- Eurm... Non, pas tout à fait. A vrai dire, mon coeur aime quelqu'un, mais ce n'est pas une personne avec qui j'ai une chance..._

_- Tu vois San', j'avais raison ! Elle aime quelqu'un !_

_- NON ! Brittany, c'est mon coeur, pas moi..._

_- Oh, ferme-là, Fabray. Ton coeur c'est Toi. Sinon, bravo Britt', je te donnerai ta monnaie demain._

_- Attendez, vous avez fait un pari sur ça ?! Mais mais mais...  
_

_- Q. Chut. Dis nous, c'est qui ?_

_- Je peux pas._

_- Aller, Quinnie, dis nous dis nous dis nous ! Comme ça, San' elle nous dira aussi, je veux bien participer moi, mais j'ai Artie alors..._

_Santana pose sa main sur celle de Brittany et celle-ci se tait. Le coeur battant, je vois le regard brun de la Latina plonger dans le mien. Elle me fixe intensément, attendant que le nom sorte de ma bouche. Les mains moites, le coeur qui bat comme si il voulait sortir de ma poitrine, je ferme les yeux. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression de manquer d'air, respirant profondément, j'essaie de calmer les tremblements qui ont peu à peu envahi mon corps. Je souffle son nom dans un murmure. J'ouvre les paupières une nouvelle fois et je ne vois que les lèvres de Santana former un "Plus fort Fabray. On entend pas.". Je sais qu'elles vont mal réagir. Je sais qu'elles vont me haïr, que ma réputation va en prendre un coup, je sais quelles seront les conséquences, et j'ai peur. Terriblement peur. Ma voix tremblante laisse glisser les mots hors de mes lèvres avant que j'ai le temps de les retenir. Un léger "Be-Berry...C'est Ra-Rachel Berry" retentit dans la pièce vide. Je vois la surprise traverser le visage de Brittany pour finalement squatter celui de Santana. Nous restons plusieurs minutes à nous regarder, ne sachant quoi dire, je baisse la tête honteuse. Soudain, un ricanement perce le silence, je ne veux pas relevé le visage, je sais que c'est Santana, hein...Dites moi que c'est elle... Le ricanement grossi, se transformant par un éclat de rire, fou rire incapable de s'arrêter. Surprise je reconnais le rire de la blonde. Je l'entends se lever puis sortir de la pièce, toujours en riant. Les larmes tracent un chemin sur mes joues. Larmes de honte, de colère, de peur... Juste des larmes._

_Un froissement de tissus casse une nouvelle fois le silence laissé par le départ de Brittany et je crois au début que Santana me laisse seule, elle aussi. Ainsi, je sursaute légèrement quand ses bras passent autour de mon corps tremblant, m'attirant contre elle. Elle me berce doucement, me disant que tout ira bien, que personne ne le saura, me promettant qu'elle m'aiderait si un jour je veux que ça se sache. Évasive lorsqu'elle lâche juste un petit "je comprends ce que c'est" j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle pleure aussi. Mais je dois me faire des idées hein ? Santana ne pleure pas, elle. Non, elle est forte. Forte et belle. Possédant une carapace dure et invincible, personne ne sait, personne ne connait la vraie Santana. Pas même Brittany... Une fois, une seule fois j'ai eu un petit aperçu de la vraie Santana. Celle n'ayant pas confiance en elle, celle qui en sortant un matin de chez elle s'était effondrée en larmes dans mes bras. Incapable de me dire pourquoi, et ne voulant pas non plus trop la questionner, je l'avais juste réconforté avant de nous rendre à McKinley. C'était la première et dernière fois que je la voyais comme ça. Plus jamais elle n'a parlé de cette incident, remarque, je n'ai pas non plus chercher à savoir plus._

_Elle me relève, me prenant par la taille et nous sortons ainsi dans les couloirs. En chemin, elle me demande de pardonner le comportement de Brittany, m'expliquant que ces derniers temps, la blonde avait tendance à agir bizarrement. Je peux sentir dans sa voix qu'elle est inquiète et je suis sure qu'intérieurement, elle accuse Artie de ces changements soudain._

Un raclement de gorge suivi de deux plateaux posés contre la table de bois me fait sursauter, relevant la tête, je laisse les souvenirs partir. Une Santana suivi d'une Rachel nous regardent. Sa voix domine les discussions de la table et ses ordres ont le mérite d'être clairs. "Je vous préviens, je ne veux plus entendre un seul commentaire de votre part par rapport à moi et à ma petite amie, c'est clair ? Sinon, croyez moi, même si vous faites partis du Glee Club, vous le regretterez." Petite Amie. Le mot résonne dans ma tête. Il occupe la moindre parcelle de mon être et un violent poignard s'abat dans mon coeur, doucement, il descend le long de mon corps, déchirant tout sur son passage, il arrive dans l'estomac et une furieuse envie de vomir me prends. Comment Santana a pu me faire ça ? Elle qui savait... Elle qui était au courant de ça... Mon regard tombe sur Rachel tendant sa fourchette à Satan, la persuadant de gouter à sa nourriture végétarienne. Roulant des yeux, je vois la brune protester avant d'accepter soudainement lorsque la petite diva se met à faire la moue. L'échange de nourriture et suivi par un léger baiser... Je me lève violemment, ne pouvant pas supporter plus de leur affichage public. Ma chaise tombe avec fracas au sol et j'entends la voix de Santana commenter mon départ, suivie de celle de Rachel qui la réprimande. Je ne veux pas savoir la suite, je ne veux pas le voir non plus. Posant mon plateau, je sors du self en courant. Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi j'en suis arrivée là ? Bien vite, des bras me rejoignent, m'enlaçant en plein milieu du couloir... Encore une fois, Brittany est là, même si sa réaction avait été déplacée, malgré ça, c'est toujours elle qui est là pour réparer les morceaux de mon cœur brisé.

* * *

_**Santana POV**_

C'est accompagnée d'une Rachel contente que je me dirigeais vers la voiture à la fin des cours. Alors que je pose ma main sur la poignée, je me fais soudain plaquer contre la voiture avec fracas. Ses lèvres se posent tendrement mais rapidement sur les miennes. Rachel glisse ses mains le long de mon cou et je dois rompre le baiser au bout d'un moment, par manque d'oxygène. Elle me regarde, les joues rougies par le gêne puis me sourie timidement. Au loin, j'aperçois Finn disparaitre en courant presque, levant les yeux en l'air je laisse échapper un "Je sais que tu aimes m'embrasser Rachel, mais ne te sers pas de ça pour faire souffrir Finnocence. Parle lui." puis rentre dans la voiture de Rachel. Cette dernière s'installe derrière son volant en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Fermant les yeux, je laisse le lycée derrière moi, délaissant ce masque de fierté et de fausseté, mettant de côté cette comédie du couple parfait... La voix de Rachel me fait sortir de mes pensées.

- On fait quoi Tana maintenant ?

- Aucune idée, Rae.

- Oh non, ne t'y mets pas aussi ! Tu sais bien que Rae est...

- Je sais que seuls tes pères t'appellent comme ça, et je sais que tu n'aimes pas, mais à force de l'entendre, il fallait t'attendre à ce que je l'utilise. Et puis, je trouve ça mignon moi, Rae.

Elle soupire et je rigole doucement. Puis comme ce midi, sa moue adorable refait surface. Tournant ma tête côté fenêtre, je laisse le paysage défiler devant mes yeux, plus occupée par mes pensées et l'avenir que par ce que raconte Rachel. Soudain, une chose dans son discours m'interpelle.

- T'as dis quoi là Rach' ?

- Que si Brittany part dans trois semaines, et bien, va falloir qu'elle se magne si elle tient vraiment à toi... J'veux dire, elle te dit qu'elle t'aime, alors qu'elle te le prouve, qu'elle essaie de te "regagner", non ?

Je secoue la tête, laissant la question de Rachel en suspens. Qu'elle me regagne, oui, c'était une bonne idée...Mais le ferait-elle ? Chercherait-elle à me séduire, à se battre pour moi ? Est-ce qu'elle fera l'effort avant qu'elle parte loin de moi ? Une centaines de questions se battent dans mon esprit et je ne remarque pas de suite l'arrêt de la voiture, ni la sortie de Rachel. La petite brune ouvre ma porte et me fait signe de sortir, le regard inquiet. Insouciante, je sors rapidement du véhicule et sautille jusqu'à la porte de la maison. Me retournant vers la diva, je pose la main sur la poignée et l'actionne. Les yeux toujours dans ceux de Rachel, je rentre à reculons dans la maison. Une centaines d'émotions passent dans le regard de la brune et je me demande la cause de cette agitation soudaine. Un raclement de gorge se fait entendre et je me retourne. Grands, sévères, durs. Mes parents se tiennent dans le salon des Berry, accompagnés d'un Leroy se tordant les mains.

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :) Pour ma part, j'ai aimé le Finn POV, j'sais pas mais j'aime écrire de son point de vue, c'est fun xD Sinon, que pensez vous du Pezberry ? Et oui, le retour des Lopez mwahaha :DDD**_

_**En attente de vos avis merveilleux, love you guuuys xx**_

_** (Non, je suis pas sadique, du tout du tout du tout, je vous promets, j'aime et j'adore Santana (aa) ) **_


	11. Homecoming

_**Bonjour à tous ! C'est avec joie que je poste le onzième chapitre de SOL ! C'est fou mais vous semblez quasiment tous être au taquet pour le Pezberry... Si bien que je sais plus quoi faire pour la fin. Bref, se sera la grosse surprise. **_

_**Merci à ma bêta, Brookey20 pour la correction et toutes les autres petites choses ;D Merci pour vos reviews !**_

LittleLionMan : Oui oui, il fait beau en Normandie ! :D Beaucoup de personne ne supporte plus Brittany par ma faute ahah

Miss Hayley : Disons que ta review m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir. J'ai fait beaucoup de changement dans mes plans et je te remercie de cette review qui m'a permit de voir à peu près ce que donnerait le futur de la fic. Donc, merci :)

Bon je me tais et vous laisse lire ce chapitre 11 ! Au programme, des retrouvailles familiales, ainsi qu'un petit "complot". Les chansons présente sont Look After You de The Fray et It's Time de Imagine Dragons, même si cette dernière est moins importante :3

_**Enjoy ! x**_

* * *

_**Santana POV**_

Déchirures au fond de mon être. Comme une lame chauffée à blanc plantée au milieu de ma poitrine. Tels des vautours, les souvenirs s'agglutinent autour de moi, attendant patiemment où la douleur ouvrira une brèche assez grande pour qu'ils s'y engouffrent. Pour qu'ils me ramènent quelques semaines auparavant, à cette soirée de malheur. L'air me manque et je sais que je me noie dans ce flot de souffrance qui m'a envahit à l'instant où mon regard a croisé celui de mon père. Je sais que je suis redevenue cette gamine de 5 ans, cette petite fille seule au monde, essayant de se démarquer, essayant de faire la fierté de ses parents... Tout ça sans y arriver.

Une main pressant la mienne doucement me fait revenir à la réalité. Celle où mon père et ma mère me fixent, une flamme de dégout dans les yeux, celle où mon "père d'adoption" alterne entre colère et inquiétude, celle où Rachel serre ma main si fort que je peux deviner l'intensité de sa colère mais aussi les efforts qu'elle déploie pour ne pas aller leur parler. Lâchant sa main, j'avance vers mes parents, tremblante. Je passe mes mains devant moi, les joignant, la tête baissée, je vois l'ombre de mon père bouger. Ses pas s'arrêtent à quelques centimètres de moi, bientôt rejoint par ma mère. Mon coeur bat tellement fort qu'il résonne dans mon corps comme un tambour, la pièce envahit d'une tension palpable est comme un bucher pour moi. Je brule sur place.

"Santana. Tu vas aller chercher tes affaires. Tu rentre à la maison.  
Tout de suite."

Je suis paralysée par le ton de sa voix, celui qui indique que tout va mal, celui qui montre que m'avoir comme fille est son fardeau, celui qui pendant mon enfance a bercé mes journées, peuplant mes cauchemars. Mon sang est comme glacé dans mes veines. Ainsi c'est comme ça que ça va se terminer ? Encore une fois mes parents gagneront, encore une fois, ils auront le contrôle. Se rebeller. Gueuler mon avis. Ne pas lui obéir. Tant d'envies qui me traversent l'esprit, rêves fous dénués de sens. Impossible. Voilà ce que tout ceci était. Jamais je ne pourrais me rebeller contre lui… Cela ferait trop de conséquences, trop d'insultes à encaisser, trop de mal à subir. Peur dites-vous ? Oui. Je respire la peur. Je sens cette odeur de dégonflée même lorsque je joue la garce à McKinley. Ce n'est qu'un moyen de me défouler, de regagner un peu de confiance en moi… Rien que des conneries je sais, mais sans cette carapace que serais-je devenue ?

« Santana. Maintenant ! »

Je hoche la tête et marche jusqu'aux escaliers que je grimpe rapidement. Entrant dans la chambre d'invitée... ma chambre, je me précipite sur ma valise et fourre chaque vêtement qui passe à ma portée. Certaines des affaires seront surement à Rachel, mais peu importe, quand mon père à ce ton là, cela veut dire qu'il faut mieux obéir à la minute prêt. Après un rapide passage du côté de la chambre de la petite brune, je ferme ma valise, sors de la pièce étant devenue mon foyer pour quelques semaines. Paralysée, je m'arrête au début des escaliers. Des éclats de voix me parviennent du rez-de-chaussée. Paniquée et incapable de bouger, je m'assois sur la première marche, écoutant attentivement la dispute entre mon père et Rachel.

"- Elle reviendra ici vous savez ?

- Qui es-tu toi ? Qui es-tu pour dire ça ?

- Rachel Barbra Berry, salle ordure. Je suis celle qui est allée chercher votre fille dans un squat de pute et autres toxicos quand vous l'avez lâchement viré de chez vous. Elle reviendra ici, je peux vous le promettre."

Je me mords la lèvre jusqu'au sang, attendant la réaction de mon père à l'insulte de la brune. Quelque part en moi, une flamme s'allume quand je réalise que Rachel veut que je reste chez elle, et surtout qu'elle me défend face à mes propres parents, allant jusqu'à bannir ses principes contre les insultes. Reniflant discrètement, je laisse les larmes se perdre le long de mes joues.

"- Jeune fille, je te prierai de me respecter. De plus je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te croire, tu n'as aucun contrôle sur elle, et puis je...

- Monsieur Lopez, je vous respecterai quand vous et votre femme respecterai Santana, de plus, si elle revient, se sera de son plein gré, parce qu'ici elle sait que des personnes qui l'aiment l'attendent, alors elle reviendra. "

J'entends ma mère retenir un "oh" d'horreur. Personne ne coupe la parole à mon père. Non, personne. Des pas menaçants retentissent et je me demande où se trouve Leroy à cet instant. Un discret chant dans le jardin, m'indique que monsieur a préféré s'éclipser... Il n'a donc aucune idée de ce qui se déroule dans son salon. Discrètement, je descends quelques marches. D'ici, je peux voir mon père, face à une Rachel au regard déterminé. Elle ne cille pas, même quand violemment mon père lui attrape le bras.

"- Ecoutez-moi bien, mademoiselle Berry. Je ne sais pas ce que vos... vos pères vous ont appris ici mais la politesse et le respect n'en faisaient pas partis ! De plus, Santana n'a rien à faire chez des gens de votre, de votre espèce !

- Espèce. Et vous parlez de respect. Dites, vous qui parlez d'éducation, vous savez ce qu'est la tolérance ?

- Bien sûr mais je...

- Chut. Voilà, merci. C'est être tolérant de foutre sa fille à la porte parce qu'elle est gay ?! "

Sa main part toute seule et mes jambes dévalent l'escalier aussi vite que possible en bas, suivie de ma valise. Rachel, les larmes aux yeux se tient la joue. Telle une statue, elle ne bronche pas et soutient toujours le regard de mon père. Agir, vite, agir. Ma mère, elle, est plantée sur la moquette beige, une main devant sa bouche, un air choqué sur le visage. Mais je ne peux dire d'où vient son choc. De la gifle ou des mots échangés... Tremblotante, je m'approche de l'homme brun et lui prend le poignet.

"Papa, on y va, aller, je suis prête on-on peut rentrer..."

Il secoue son bras, m'obligeant à le lâcher et je finis par me placer entre lui et Rachel. Le regard noir, il me fixe. Je sais que ce que je fais est mal, je sais que ça aura des répercussions, mais personne ne frappe Rachel. Personne et encore moins mon père. Alors, je fais face et attends.

Il se retourne vite me tournant le dos et empoigne ma valise de colère. Ma mère le suit, tel un petit chien. Je sens le regard de la brune me bruler la nuque et j'imagine facilement la petite diva, toujours campée sur ses deux jambes, me fixant. Je me retourne et je l'enlace rapidement car je sais que si les adieux durent trop longtemps, je ne pourrai pas repartir. Un claquement de porte nous fait sursauter et la voix de mon père à l'entrée me fait frissonner avec son "Lâche cette morveuse Santana. On Rentre Maintenant !" Instinctivement, je m'accroche à Rachel, ses lèvres près de mon oreille me chuchotent des "Ca va aller Tana, tout va bien". Simple mots dénués de sens, même elle ne les croit pas, je peux le lire dans son regard quand, enfin, je me détache de son étreinte. Sa joue commence déjà à rougir et je ne peux m'empêcher de la toucher du bout des doigts, son rictus de douleur ne fait qu'augmenter mes sanglots.

"- Rae, je suis tel-tellement tellement dé-désolée...J'aurais du agir plus-plus tôt...

- Chut, Santana, je vais bien, ça va. Aller, vas-y avant qu'il revienne."

Tremblante de toute part, je lâche la main de Rachel, essuie mes larmes et me dirige vers la sortie. La porte se ferme derrière mon dos et je sais que je suis seule à partir de maintenant. La tête baissée, je croise mon père qui attend devant la portière de la voiture, puis m'engouffre à l'arrière. Seul le silence nous accompagne durant le trajet. Le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, je laisse mes larmes couler en silence. Je sais déjà que le reste de la soirée sera difficile. Je sens déjà ce manque, ce trou, même minime dans mon coeur qui se forme petit à petit. J'avais trouvé Rachel et sa famille. Je retrouve maintenant mon enfer.

La portière s'ouvre devant moi et je descends doucement du véhicule. Le regard mauvais, mon père me tend ma valise tandis que ma mère s'empresse d'ouvrir la maison. Franchement, j'ai l'impression d'être un phénomène de foire que l'on doit cacher à tout prix... Honte. Seul ce sentiment doit couler dans le sang de mes parents à ce moment précis. Vous imaginez ? Si les voisins me voyaient que diraient-ils ?  
« Mon dieu, c'est Santana, elle aime les filles vous savez ? Oui oui, les femmes. Que voulez vous, elle s'est trompée dans sa vie... Ses pauvres parents, mon dieu, ses pauvres parents... Oui, tellement déçus, je sais, les pauvres. » Pourquoi donc mes parents pensaient comme cela ?

J'entre chez moi. Rien n'a changé. Toujours la même odeur, toujours la même entrée, la même déco. Tout est comme lors de mon départ. Sans bruit, mes parents passent à coté de moi. Ainsi, ils préfèrent jouer la carte de l'indifférence, "on récupère notre fille pour avoir bonne conscience, mais on l'ignore ensuite". Je ne sais si je dois être déçue ou en colère. Je suis juste fatiguée... Montant mes affaires dans ma chambre, je déballe mes vêtements, les triant, posant ceux de Berry d'un côté et rangeant les miens au fur et à mesure. Ma chambre aussi est restée la même. Une photo de moi et Brittany attire mon attention et après mille et une réflexions, je décide de la congédier dans l'un des tiroirs de mon bureau. Affronter chaque jour cette photo serait trop difficile. Du moins pour l'instant. Me jetant sur mon lit, je me glisse sous les draps, de toute manière, ils ne m'appelleront pas pour manger alors je préfère dormir de suite. Un ronflement sur ma droite annonce que quelqu'un essaie de m'appeler. Ignorant mon portable, je remonte ma couette sur ma tête et essaie de dormir un peu.

* * *

Réveil en sursaut, causé par le claquement de la porte d'entrée. Jetant un regard sur mon réveil, je découvre qu'il me reste environ trente minutes pour être au lycée. Bien sur, le contrat de l'indifférence allait jusqu'au bout, pas de réveil, pas de repas, comme si je n'étais pas là. Me levant, je me glisse dans mon uniforme de cheerleader après une douche rapide. Descendant en bas, je tombe sur ma mère nettoyant les restes de leur petit-déjeuner, je lâche un simple "Bonjour maman" puis attrape une barre de céréales. Je prends mon sac, mon portable et saute dans ma voiture. Au moins une chose positive sur le fait d'être de retour chez moi, c'est de retrouver mon moyen de transport. Faisant démarrer le moteur, je pars en direction de McKinley. Normalement, je ne devrai pas être à la bourre. Il me reste une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant les débuts des cours, quand on prend en compte le trajet, soit une petite dizaine de minutes, bien, j'aurais dix minutes de "break" avant les cours. J'appuie sur l'accélérateur, voulant quitter mon quartier à tout prix.

Je débarque dans les couloirs à l'heure prévue. Tout le monde est déjà là, guettant la sonnerie qui marquera le début d'une journée de cours ennuyeuse pour certain, stimulante pour d'autre. Pour moi ? Elle marque juste le commencement d'un autre jour où je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut arriver, un nouveau jour où je dois jouer le couple avec Berry, là où je dois affronter mes sentiments pour Brittany et les siens... La routine non ? Je fais un détour par le casier de ma petite diva puis, ne trouvant rien, je me rends directement au mien.

A peine j'ai ouvert la porte de métal qu'une Rachel se colle à mon dos. Elle joint ses mains sur mon estomac et pose sa tête sur mon épaule après y avoir déposé un léger baiser. Ne lui prêtant d'abords pas attention, je prends mes affaires puis referme mon casier. Là, je me détache d'elle puis lui fait face. Des traces de cernes sont visibles sous ses yeux et un bleu plutôt jaune s'est développé sur le coté de sa joue. Un sourire timide nait sur ses lèvres et elle remet une mèche de cheveux devant l'hématome avant de se jeter dans mes bras "Tu m'as manqué, j'ai essayé de t'appeler hier soir pour savoir comment tu allais, mais rien... " me souffle-t-elle. La culpabilité continue de me ronger quand je réalise qu'elle n'a pas du dormir, morte d'inquiétude, par ma faute, je resserre mes bras autour d'elle et embrasse le haut de sa tête. Rien de faux ou autre dans ses gestes d'affections. Juste de l'amitié pure et simple. Amitié qui a été dure à trouver mais qui est finalement quelque chose à laquelle je tiens vraiment. Si au début de l'année, on m'avait dis que je deviendrai aussi proche d'elle, allant jusqu'à dormir dans le même lit qu'elle, faisant semblant de sortir avec elle, croyez moi, j'aurai rigolé comme pas possible... Mais finalement, cette Rachel là est beaucoup moins agaçante qu'il n'y paraissait... Encore une fois le coup du "Ne pas se fier aux apparences" marche, n'est-ce pas ?

" Merci Rachel "

Elle relève sa tête vers moi, les yeux remplis de question. Je lui souris avant de continuer.

"Merci d'avoir cru en moi. Merci de m'avoir libéré de cet enfer. Merci de m'avoir écouté, soutenue, accueilli chez toi. Merci d'avoir pardonné mes erreurs, mes insultes, mes coups bas. Merci de m'avoir défendu hier soir. Merci d'avoir confiance en moi. Merci d'être là pour moi. Merci d'être mon amie. Juste merci Little Rae."

Elle ouvre la bouche, les yeux brillants, mais la referme incapable d'aligner ses mots, elle ne peut que me serrer une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Je lâche un "Wow, j'ai réussi à réduire la grande Rachel Berry au silence, notez bien ce jour dans le calendrier les enfants, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours." moqueur et elle relève la tête pour me tirer la langue. Soudain, la sonnerie retentit, lâchant ma main, laissant un froid, un vide, elle sautille loin de moi, un sourire aux lèvres. J'observe ses cheveux qui se balancent le long de son dos puis je marche moi aussi vers mon cours.

Peu avant d'entrer dans ma classe, une main attrape mon bras et m'attire vers une autre pièce, vide et sombre. Des lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Une effluve de vanille traine jusqu'à mon nez et mon coeur accélère. Plaquée contre le mur d'une salle de classe noire, je devrais me débattre, je devrais empêcher Brittany de m'embrasser, mais bizarrement, mon corps refuse toute réaction, il répond même au baiser de la blonde, l'approfondissant. Elle manque d'air et s'écarte de moi. Mauvaise idée Britt-Britt, tu ne retrouveras pas mes lèvres aussitôt. Je la plaque à mon tour contre le mur, l'air menaçant.

"- Tu joues à quoi là Brittany ?!

- Je suis mes envies. Allons, ne dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé. Après tout Santana, tu y as répondu non ?

- Britt', c'est pas ça la question. Tu peux pas faire ça comme ça. Je suis avec Rachel. Arrête. T'as laissé passer ta chance."

Elle soupire, levant ses yeux au ciel.

" San'... Quand comprendras-tu que je te connais par coeur ? Que je sais que Rachel et toi c'est... C'est juste du bluff. Je peux voir dans tes yeux tu sais ça ? Que je lis en toi ? Alors cessez donc de mentir à tout le monde, arrêtez de faire souffrir cette pauvre Quinn, et viens avec moi... Trois semaines Sanny. Arrête donc de te mentir et commence à regarder de plus près ce qui se passe dans ton coeur."

Là-dessus, elle sort de la salle en courant. Le coeur battant, je ressors de la pièce quelques minutes après elle et me dirige de suite en cours. J'ai besoin d'en discuter. J'ai besoin de mettre les choses au clair, pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe car la situation m'échappe, je le sens parfaitement, et je n'aime pas ça du tout.

* * *

_**Rachel POV**_

Quoi de mieux qu'un cours de biologie accompagné de Finn et Quinn en tant que groupe d'expérience ? Non c'est vrai, je n'ai pas à me plaindre de ma chance sur ce coup là. Entre lui qui me regarde à peine, ne me touche pas, ne parle pas, même pas à Quinn et cette dernière qui ne peut que me fixer, cette culpabilité ainsi que cette foutue souffrance présente dans ses yeux, je suis la plus heureuse pour une heure ! Suivant le protocole, je verse précautionneusement le liquide dans une fiole que tient Quinn avant d'attraper le bouchon. Ma main frôle le bras de Finn qui sursaute comme si je l'avais brulé, les yeux de la blonde épient le moindre de mes mouvements. Folle. Ils vont réussir à me rendre complètement folle. Soupirant, j'explique à Finn les différentes choses à faire tandis que je "kidnappe" Quinn sous prétexte d'aller chercher de nouveaux produits.

" - Quinn, comment vas-tu ?

- Comment je vais ? Sérieusement Berry ? Tu me demandes comment je vais ? Tu veux une photo, un dessin, une dissertation peut-être ?!"

Blessée par son ton dur, je recule de quelques centimètres. De suite, elle se mord la lèvre et je sais qu'elle s'en veut une fois de plus.

"Rachel, je-je suis désolée. Mais je peux pas. Je ne peux pas passer au dessus de... de tout ça quand tu me demande comment je vais. Parce que la vérité, c'est que je me sens mal. Très mal. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi, enfin, si je sais mais je… 'Fin bref. On a une expérience à finir."

Elle s'écarte de moi, rejoignant Finn. La fin du cours se déroule en silence et je suis heureuse que la Cheerios ai pris les choses en main car soyons honnête, je n'ai jamais aimé la biologie. Alors, je suis assidument les conseils de la blonde, appliquant ses ordres, ainsi le cours semble passer plus vite et la sonnerie retentis rapidement. Attrapant mes livres, je sors la première de ma classe afin de récupérer Santana pour ensuite nous diriger vers la salle du Glee Club.

Impatiente de découvrir les chansons de jour, je m'assois au premier rang avec Santana à ma droite. Bizarrement, Brittany s'assied à côté d'elle, un sourire malin aux lèvres. Oh, quelque chose me dit que je vais devoir parler avec la Latina.

M. Schuester apparait rayonnant, nous fais son petit discours habituel puis laisse la place à Mercedes. Je n'écoute pas vraiment ce qu'elle chante, plutôt distraite par la discussion silencieuse que Quinn est en train d'avoir avec Brittany. Un froncement de sourcil de Schuester les rappelle à l'ordre et je suis certaine que quelque chose se prépare. La musique se termine et la voix de Mercedes s'éteint. Les applaudissements retentissent et mécaniquement, j'imite les autres personnes, claquant mes mains l'une contre l'autre. Après que Mercedes ai regagné son siège, je vois les deux blondes se lever dès lors. Je vois Santana pâlir à vu d'œil lorsque Brittany la fixe, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Instinctivement, je me saisis de la paume de la brune et fait courir mon pouce sur le dessus de sa main puis intriguée, je regarde les deux filles se mettre à claquer des mains en rythme avec la mélodie qui se lance quelque secondes plus tard. Quinn reste en retrait et je devine que seul Brittany chantera, mais alors, que fait Blondie ici ?

Esquissant quelques pas de danses, Brittany commence à chantonner. La main de la Latina se serre contre la mienne lorsqu'elle reconnait la chanson. Blondinette joue bien ses cartes pour récupérer ma pseudo-petite-copine…Mais est-ce que se sera réussi ? Un frisson d'impatience me traverse le dos lorsque je réalise que Blondie va peut-être faire de même pour moi… Chassant la tonne de chanson qui pourrait nous convenir, je me concentre sur les paroles de Brittany.

**_I don't ever want to let you down_**  
_ Je n'ai jamais voulu te laisser tomber_  
**_ I don't ever want to leave this town_**  
_ Je n'ai jamais voulu quitter cette ville_  
**_ 'Cause after all_**  
_ Parce qu'après tout_  
**_ This city never sleeps at night_**  
_ Cette ville ne dort jamais la nuit_

Le regard azur de la cheerleader ne quitte pas les yeux foncés de la brune qui essaie d'être le plus invisible possible. Je continue les cercles sur le dos de sa main, essayant de la relaxer le plus possible. De plus en plus, je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé pour que Santana soit aussi tendue devant les avances de Blondinette.

_** It's time to begin, isn't it?**_  
_ Il est temps de prendre un nouveau départ, non ?_  
_** I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit**_  
_ Je deviens un peu plus grande, mais je dois avouer_  
_** I'm just the same as I was**_  
_ Je suis la même qu'avant_  
_** Now don't you understand**_  
_ Ne comprends-tu pas_  
_** That I'm never changing who I am**_  
_ Que jamais je ne changerai ?_

Un léger coup de tête, suivi d'un sourire confiant. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers Santana qui rougit subitement. Dois-je préciser que je la trouve adorable comme ça ? Enfin ce n'est pas ma préoccupation la plus importante, de toute manière, Snixx les a déjà tous incendié d'insultes, leur demandant de regarder ailleurs. Soudain, la musique change, devenant plus douce, plus lente et une Quinn plutôt gênée s'avance au milieu de la pièce. Sa voix commence, douce, et je me sens happée par ses mots.

**_If I don't say this now I will surely break_**  
_ Si je ne le dis pas maintenant, je casserais surement_  
**_ As I'm leaving the one I want to take_**  
_ Comme je quitte la seule que je veux prendre,_  
**_ Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait_**  
_ Pardonne l'urgence mais dépêche-toi et attends_  
**_ My heart has started to separate_**  
_ Mon coeur a commencé à se séparer_

Elle me lance un petit regard triste en douce et je sens mon cœur ralentir au fur et à mesure de la chanson. L'ayant reconnue, je sais ce qu'il vient ensuite. Et je sais que je ne pourrai pas le supporter. La main de Lopez est toujours dans la mienne, forte. Je l'empoigne, la serrant fort.

**_Oh, oh, oh_**  
**_ Oh, oh, oh_**  
**_ Be my baby_**  
_ Sois mon bébé_  
**_ Oh, oh, oh_**  
**_ I'll look after you_**  
_ Je prendrai soin de toi._

Prendre soin de moi… Pourquoi tu chantes ça Quinn quand tu es incapable de me regarder dans les yeux en prononçant mon prénom ?

**_ There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_**  
_ Voilà, un amour stable, si peu viennent et ne repartent pas_  
**_ Will you won't you, be the one I always know_**  
_ Sera tu ou pas, celle que je connaitrais toujours ?_

J'aimerai tu sais. J'aimerai être cette personne là pour toi, j'aimerai pouvoir être la seule et l'unique fille comptant à tes yeux.

** _When I'm losing my control, the city spins around_**  
_ Quand je perds le contrôle, la ville se retourne_  
**_ You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_**  
_ Tu es la seule qui sait, tu la ralentis._

**_ Oh, oh, oh_**  
**_ Oh, oh, oh_**  
**_ Be my baby_**  
_ Sois mon bébé_  
**_ Oh, oh, oh_**  
**_ I'll look after you_**  
_ Je prendrai soin de toi._

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant ses paroles. Mais je continue de tenir la main de la cheerleader assise à côté de moi. Je m'y accroche désespérément, pour ne pas me ruer sur la blonde et l'enlacer, pour ne pas perdre moi-même le contrôle, pour juste me maintenir dans le monde réel. Là où tous les membres du Glee Club la fixent bouche bée essayant de deviner pour qui est cette chanson, là où de grosses larmes se trouvent au coin de mes yeux à cause de cette stupide chanson.

Les dernières mesures du piano arrivent et Quinn fait quelques pas. S'avançant dans ma direction, tout en prenant soin de montrer que ce n'est pas pour moi, elle s'arrête devant Puck, assis devant moi et lui prends les mains. Je détaille du regard son visage parfait et je rougis violemment lorsque ses orbes émeraude rejoignent mes yeux.

**_ Oh, oh, oh_**  
**_ Oh, oh, oh_**  
**_ Be my baby_**  
_ Sois mon bébé_

Elle jette un nouveau sourire timide mais tellement adorable etinconsciemment, je resserre ma prise sur la main de la brune.

**_ Oh, oh, oh_**  
**_ I'll look after you_**  
_ Je prendrai soin de toi._

Un hochement de tête discret et un regard en coin. Comme une promesse discrète. Comme si elle me demandait une nouvelle chance. Encore une fois. La mélodie s'arrête et je la vois essuyer un larme roulant sur le long de sa joue. J'aimerai la prendre dans mes bras, lui gueuler que malgré toutes les humiliations, je l'aime. Je voudrais lui faire ressentir les sensations qui m'envahissent lorsqu'elle me touche, sensations moins accentuées avec Santana… ais au lieu de ça, je la vois s'engouffrer dans les bras de Blondinette, qui lui murmure un «Je suis fière de toi.» et elle, elle lui répond un simple «De nous Britt'. De nous.» Des tonnes d'applaudissement s'abattent sur elles et chaque membre du club se lève de sa chaise pour les rejoindre dans ce câlin.

La sonnerie retentit et je sens la main de Santana me tirer hors de la classe. Je la suis, déconnectée de mon univers. Je suis comme perdue dans un chaos sans nom. Juste des questions seraient capables de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres et elles seraient toutes à propos de sentiments à la con. L'hispanique me traine derrière elle et je sais qu'elle me parle, mais je suis incapable de lui répondre, nous passons devant mon casier et là elle prend mes bouquins pour l'après-midi puis me les fourre dans les bras ensuite, nous allons en direction du sien. Son bras passé autour de ma taille me rappelle que je ne me suis pas envolée loin de la terre mais que je suis juste en mode off. Trop de pression partout. Un flot de regrets se jette sur moi et j'aimerai ne pas avoir dit à Quinn que je sortais avec Santana. Une étincelle d'envie et je voudrai me jeter sur la brune, pour oublier la blonde. Je déraille complètement, si bien que je finis en pleurs une fois arrivée devant le casier de mon amie.

Déboussolée par ma soudaine crise de larmes, Santana me serre maladroitement dans ses bras, essayant tant bien que mal de me réconforter. Mais aucun de ses mots sont capable d'arranger ma douleur. C'est comme si d'un coup, tout le monde s'acharnait contre moi, comme s'ils me poussaient dans un puits alors que j'essaie de m'en sortir. Je n'arrive juste plus à respirer. Tout va trop vite. Je perds pied.

La brune me fixe anxieuse, puis après une dizaine de secondes, elle m'emporte jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Là, elle me dépose sur le lit, laisse mon sac à terre, puis m'embrasse sur le front, me demandant de me reposer. Ensuite elle referme le rideau et je l'entends parler avec l'infirmière. « Nuit blanche », « Beaucoup trop de stress », « rentrer chez elle » sont les seuls morceaux de la discussion que j'arrive à distinguer. Fermant les yeux, je prends plusieurs inspirations puis me laisse dériver dans un sommeil que je n'ai pas pu apprécier cette nuit.

* * *

_**Encore un chapitre de clos. J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Le douzième chapitre devrait mettre du temps à arriver car je suis en vacances chez des amis donc je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour écrire o/ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura vous embrasse xx  
**_

_**(Pour les Pezberry fans, lisez donc mon dernier OS, "Because I Had to")**_


	12. Dates

**_Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonne vacances et que vous êtes ready pour la rentrée -' _**

**_Je m'excuse vraiment de mon retard mais j'ai eu quelques contretemps, dont la réécriture entière du chapitre . Et puis, comme ça j'ai pu me poser et réfléchir vraiment sur les circonstances de la fiction. Je peux dès à présent vous dire que la fin sera une fin Pezberry. Même si avant ça le Brittana mais surtout le Faberry seront toujours présent... A tous ceux qui lisent SOL mais qui n'aiment pas le Pezberry et bien, je suis désolée...J'espère que vous n'abandonnerez pas la lecture pour autant. _**

**_Bref, J'attends vos avis avec impatience sur ce chapitre ! Enjoy xx_**

**_(Je remercie ma bêta JJoke pour la correction de ce chapitre)_**

* * *

**_Rachel POV_**

Un linge humide posé sur mon front me réveille et j'ouvre les yeux difficilement. Des mèches blondes se trouvent à quelques centimètresde mon visage. Je les balaie de la main et découvre que je suis toujours à l'infirmerie avec une Quinn postée au-dessus de moi. Elle me regarde, anxieuse, et se recule, s'asseyant sur le siège à côté de mon lit. Il me faut quelques minutes pour me souvenir de la raison de ma présence ici. A croire que finalement, j'ai réussi à trouver le sommeil. Je me relève, m'asseyant et enlève le linge de mon front. La main de Quinn m'empêche de me mettre debout et elle m'intime de me rallonger.

- Rachel, l'un de tes pères sera bientôt là, mais repose-toi en attendant, vraiment. De plus, l'infirmière a dit que tu avais un peu de fièvre...

- Pourquoi tu es là ?

- Santana a laissé échapper que tu étais ici...Comme je n'ai pas cours, je me suis dit qu'un peu de compagnie ne te ferait pas de mal. Mais je peux m'en aller tu sais, je peux-

- Non, reste avec moi, s'il te plait...Reste avec moi. Attends, tu n'as plus cours ? Tu pourrais me ramener chez moi alors ?

- Je, euh, oui bien sûr, mais tu dois prévenir tes pères et l'infirmière non ?

- Je vais sortir. Comme si de rien n'était, mais lui je demanderai quand même de me laisser repartir chez moi, comme ça j'aurai une excuse pour les cours et mes pères. Ensuite, et bien, tu me ramènes chez moi.

- Mais, et ta voiture Berry ? Elle reste sur le parking ?

- Et bien, oui j'imagine. J'irai à pied demain.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester, je me lève un peu trop vite et titube jusqu'au rideau. Là, je me compose un masque parfait, destiné à tromper l'infirmière sur mon état, parce que pour être honnête, le monde semble tourner un peu trop vite. Me présentant à son bureau, je l'informe que je me sens beaucoup mieux. D'un coup d'œil suspicieux, elle me jauge, s'arrêtant plus que nécessaire sur mes jambes tremblotantes, puis après une petite dizaine de minutes d'inspection, elle signe mon papier de sortie et me prévient qu'elle appellera mes pères pour leur dire que je rentrais chez moi par mes propres moyens. Je remercie et m'échappe rapidement de son bureau oppressant.

Une main attrape la mienne à la sortie et je me laisse emporter dehors par Quinn. Une fois encore nos mains s'accordent parfaitement, comme si elles avaient été façonnées pour être ensembles. Un filet de sueur froide me coule le long des omoplates lorsque sortant sur le parking, le vent nous accueille. Instinctivement, je me serre contre Quinn, cherchant de la chaleur. Elle passe son bras par-dessus mes épaules, me rapprochant d'elle. Je me laisse guider, et bientôt nous arrivons devant ma voiture. Elle m'ouvre la portière et avant que j'aie pu dire la moindre chose, me fait basculer sur le siège passager. Elle fait ensuite le tour de la voiture et s'installe sur le siège conducteur. Fouillant dans mon sac elle prend mes clés et fait démarrer le véhicule. Je ne peux que la regarder bouche bée.

« Tu m'excuseras Rachel, mais j'aime bien ta voiture, de plus, si tu es à moitié malade, c'est pas la peine que demain tu rattrapes froid en allant à pied en cours »

Elle pose son doigt sur ma bouche alors que je m'apprête à rétorquer quelque chose. Un sourire éclaire son visage et un chut sors de ses lèvres rosées. Je hoche la tête avalant difficilement ma salive tandisque mon cœur bat plus vite que d'habitude. Elle rigole doucement enlevant son index puis reporte son attention sur la voiture qui attend de partir. Me laissant porter le mouvement de la route, je commence à somnoler. J'essaie d'éviter le sommeil, battant despaupières, mais une fois de plus, Morphée gagne.

Ainsi, je me réveille quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque la main de Quinn passant sur mon ma joue me tire de ce sommeil profond. Elle me sourit, toujours avec ce sourire timide, et lui attrapant le bras, je sors de la voiture. Lui ouvrant ma maison, je ne proteste pas lorsque me prenant par la taille, elle m'aide à monter jusqu'à ma chambre. Disons que dans l'état où je me sens, je serai bien incapable de gravir les marches seule. Voyez-vous, chaque parcelle de mon corps me fait souffrir tout comme si elles étaient ankylosées, en ajoutant à cela cette impression de tournis ainsi que mon mal de crâne, donc oui, son aide était précieuse.

Je me jette sous mes draps en sous-vêtements, tremblotante et du coin de l'œil je la vois hésiter. Elle finit par sortir de ma chambre, me laissant seule dans le noir et j'aimerai avoir la force de lui crier de revenir. A la place, je recouvre mon corps entier avec les draps et essaie de retrouver Morphée.

Mais rien. J'ai perdu le marchand de sable. Soudain, un léger frappement à ma porte me fait sursauter. Je marmonne un vague « entrez » et je rabats les couvertures sur mon visage, persuadée que depuis le temps passé, mes pères doivent être là. Donc, que forcément c'est l'un d'eux qui marche dans ma chambre.

Quelqu'un s'assied au bout du lit, et par curiosité, je retire les draps de ma tête. Une tête blonde se tient à quelques centimètres de  
moi. Elle me sourit et je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de bruler lorsque sa main fraiche se pose sur mon front, contrôlant ma température. L'observant, je la vois froncer les sourcils, chose qu'elle fait quand quelque chose ne lui plait pas. Elle ressort de la pièce pour revenir cinq secondes plus tard, accompagnée d'un grand verre d'eau, d'un cachet mais aussi d'un gant de toilette humide. Je me redresse dans mon lit, prenant le verre qu'elle me tend puis avale le médicament, histoire de lui faire plaisir.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, tu sais ?

- Rachel, ne commence pas. Je n'aime pas te savoir fiévreuse et toute seule chez toi. Alors n'essaie même pas de me faire partir, parce que je reste.

Se relevant une nouvelle fois du lit, elle s'apprête à sortir de la chambre, après avoir soigneusement déposé le linge froid sur mon front.

- Quinn ? Si tu veux rester chez moi…et bien…je…tu-tu pourrais rester ici ? Avec moi ?

Elle hoche la tête et son corps se dépose sur les draps, juste à côté du mien. Tournant ma tête vers la sienne, je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler le moindre détail de son beau visage. Ses yeux, leur couleur, ses lèvres, son nez parfait… Soupirant, elle me demande de me retourner, dos à elle. Je commence d'abord par refuser mais la blonde ne lâche rien et je finis par obtempérer. Me mettant sur le côté, dos à elle, je fixe le mur de ma chambre. Un courant d'air léger se créé et je sais qu'elle n'est plus à côté de moi.

« Ne te retourne pas » sa voix m'arrête avant que je ne le fasse et comme un enfant pris en faute, je rougis violemment. Un nouveau courant d'air et un mouvement de drap et je la visualise très bien, fixant mon dos, elle aussi sur le côté. Soudain, une paire de bras frais se pose contre mon estomac et je sens les tissus de son uniforme contre mes omoplates. Sa joue se dépose sur la mienne avant de redescendre sur mon épaule, le choc de la chaleur de ma peau contre la fraicheur de la sienne créant un frisson le long de mon corps. Descendant l'une de mes mains, j'en attrape une des siennes, l'emprisonnant dans ma paume. Etrangement, je me sens bien ainsi. Nos mains enlacées contre mon estomac, son souffle dans mon cou, son odeur rassurante emplissant mes narines, je commence lentement à glisser dans le néant. Avant que Morphée m'accueille complètement, il me semble entendre un chuchotement, comme un appel à revenir ici.

Soudain, je me demande si Quinn va me laisser seule, mais elle a promis, je sais qu'elle restera, je sais qu'elle ne partira pas…Parce qu'elle a promis non ? Parce qu'elle…elle m'aime non ? Et moi ? Moi je l'aime ? Est-ce que c'est de l'amour cette brûlure en moi quand elle me touche ? Et ces frissons ? Et le fait que je me sente bien dans ses bras ? Mais…Si je ressens tout ça pour Tana aussi, est-ce que ça veut dire que j'en suis aussi amoureuse ? Est-ce que, est-ce que, est-ce que, est-ce que ?

Un sursaut et je me réveille dans mon lit, pleine de sueur, criant un « Est-ce que ? » confus. Quinn, assise dans mon lit, me regarde inquiète. J'ai dû m'endormir hein ? Un rapide coup d'œil vers mon réveil m'indique qu'en effet, je me suis assoupie une petite demi-heure. La blonde me prend par le bras et m'invite à me recoucher, mais mon corps est comme paralysé par ce trop-plein de pensée qui m'avaient réveillées. Juste de stupides questions hein ? Un choc contre le parquet m'indique que Blondie a jeté son magazine à terre, je ferme les yeux lorsque ses bras entourent mes épaules, m'obligeant à venir contre elle. Elle nous allonge et ma tête se pose doucement contre son épaule. Se décalant légèrement, Quinn m'oblige à finalement reposer sur mon oreiller. Se mettant à ma hauteur, elle me sourit et je lui réponds, ensuite, je rattrape sa main, toujours aussi froide et la pose contre ma joue, toujours aussi chaude. Gardant sa paume contre ma peau je ferme les yeux lentement, profitant du silence.

« Rendors-toi, Little Star »

Le même chuchotement qu'avant. Ainsi je n'avais pas rêvée, c'était bien elle que j'entendais. J'aimerai me rendormir, mais rien n'y fait. Progressivement, je sens sa main quitter ma joue tandis que ses lèvres se déposent sur mon front. Je sais qu'elle va partir, je sais que je ne pourrai plus revenir chez le marchand de sable si sa présence sécurisante m'est enlevée. Je le sais…Enfin, je le devine. Les draps bougent et je sais qu'elle se lève du lit. Dire quelque chose, agir, vite. La figer sur place. Mais rien ne vient dans mon esprit embrumé par la fièvre. Rien, juste des pensées confuses. Alors je choisis de tendre le bras. Par chance, j'effleure sa peau, je ne sais où, mais je l'attrape. Elle rigole doucement et me redit qu'elle sera là à mon réveil. Elle le promet. Elle me rassure, me disant qu'elle descend juste, pour que je sois tranquille à dormir. Mais je ne le veux pas. Je secoue la tête négativement. Et voilà que mon corps prend le contrôle. Et je pleure.

* * *

_**Santana POV**_

Cela faisait bien une vingtaine de minutes que je regarde la pluie dégouliner le long des vitres, la tête posée contre ma main je fixe le terrain de football plutôt que le tableau où des dizaines de calculs sont écrits. Dire qu'une heure avant je voyais la voiture de Rachel s'éloigner avec Blondie à l'intérieur. Voilà que moi je suis coincée ici, comme une conne, à subir un affreux cours de maths accompagné d'une Brittany passant son temps à me regarder. Je soupire lorsque sentant mon portable vibrer, je vois Blondinette ranger le sien. Le posant dans ma trousse, je remarque que j'ai plusieurs sms. Comme prévu, il y en a deux de Brittany mais aussi deux autres de Berry. Reportant mon attention au tableau quelque secondes, je fais mine de m'intéresser à l'explication avant de replonger le nez dans ma trousse, ouvrant mes messages.

**_From : Brit'_**

_Donne-moi cinq minutes au parc San', après les cours. Juste 5 minutes._

**_From : Brit'_**

_Allez, après je te foutrai la paix, mais cinq minutes je t'en prie._

Me tournant vers elle, je lui murmure un léger « ok » et son visage s'illumine d'un sourire.

**_From : Dwarf_**

_Je rentre chez moi. Ne t'en fais pas, Quinn est avec moi, il parait __que j'ai de la fièvre, personnellement je pense aussi, sachant que__ j'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Merci de m'avoir emmené __à l'infirmerie !_

**_From : Dwarf _**

_C'est encore moi Tana, désolé si je te dérange en plein cours mais __fallait que je te dise que je t'appellerai ce soir, histoire que tu me __donnes le travail à faire non ? Bonne fin de journée, j't'aime Lopez __xx_

La fin du message de la petite diva me fait sourire et je réalise que je dois vraiment changer son nom… Maintenant qu'on est amie, voir ce Dwarf qui me nargue en haut du message me détruit de l'intérieur. Parfois, j'ai juste du mal à croire que c'est elle qui a sauvé ma vie… Je dois avouer que ma fierté en a pris un sacré coup. Après tout, se faire recueillir par elle, la naine, la looser, celle sans aucun gout vestimentaire, celle qui est l'une des plus talentueuse, celle qui a une chance de sortir de Lima…Voilà où j'en suis rendue, je suis juste incapable de la haïr. La blesser serait quelque chose d'inconcevable à présent et ma seule envie consiste à la voir sourire… Serait-ce quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié ce lien tissé entre nous ?

La sonnerie du dernier cours retentit et je sors de la classe la première, suivie rapidement d'une Brittany enjouée. Levant les yeux au ciel, je fais mine de l'ignorer, même si le parfum de vanille constant me déstabilise quelque peu. Après un rapide détour par nos casiers, je me fais entrainer par la Blondinette vers sa voiture. Réticente, je lui explique que je préfère prendre la mienne et la suivre jusqu'au parc, elle me laisse donc, un air triste sur le visage, mais je ne me laisserai pas avoir par cette moue.

Quelques secondes plus tard et me voilà en train de fixer les canards. Un bout de pain me tombe dans les mains et Brittany m'invite à l'aider dans sa tâche quotidienne. Je rigole légèrement, puis nourris à mon tour les oiseaux. Une main pâle se glisse dans la mienne et le contraste de nos deux peaux me fait toujours autant sourire.

Patiemment, je suis la blonde au travers du parc, observant la nature, l'amenant contre moi lorsque le vent nous fait frissonner… Tant de petites habitudes qui m'avaient manquées… Les canards, Brittany courant le vent dans les cheveux, sa main me tirant derrière elle, puis notre arrêt en dessous de notre arbre. Celui où on passait nos après-midi petites, celui où on parlait de notre futur…Futur où l'on était inséparables…

Soudain, Brit' s'arrête brusquement et je me heurte contre elle. Me reprenant la main, elle me fait tourner vers elle. Mon cœur rate un battement lorsque je plonge dans ses yeux océans. Retenant mon souffle, je ne peux m'empêcher d'incliner la tête vers sa main lorsque celle-ci se pose sur ma joue… Pitoyable, je sais. Mais que voulez-vous, cette tête blonde m'a dans la poche. Je suis comme…accro à elle.

Un sourire et son autre main agrippe ma taille. Incapable de protester, ses yeux azurs m'hypnotisent. Reposant son front contre le mien, elle me sourit tendrement. Je sais qu'il faut que je bouge, qu'il faut que je me révolte mais elle me tient dans ses mains… je suis incapable du moindre mouvement, juste paralysée de la tête au pied par l'afflux trop violent de sentiments crée par ses actions. Je ferme les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir son regard et rien ne se passe. Je souris intérieurement, je sais ce qu'elle attend, que je réagisse, queje la repousse mais bizarrement je n'en ai pas envie, non, je laisse faire les choses.

Elle incline la tête un peu plus vers moi et nos lèvres s'effleurent avant de se joindre complètement. Jamais je n'aurai pu prévoir la réaction de mon corps. Cette flamme ardente mixée à ces frissons le long de mon dos. Je ne sais plus comment penser, subjuguée par ce baiser empli de tendresse. De toute les personnes que j'ai pues embrasser, donnant le baiser ou le recevant, celui-là est de plus loin le meilleur. Oh, j'ai connu toute les saveurs, le désespoir d'une femme trahie par son mari, le gout de l'alcool, celui du tabac, celui du besoin violent ou encore la saveur d'un léger baiser empli de bon sens, de surprise et d'une certaine touche de peur…un baiser de diva… Mais jusqu'ici, personne ne m'avait jamais embrassée comme ça, ayant un tel impact sur moi… A croire que, malgré mon pseudo-couple avec Berry, malgré le mal que Blondinette m'avait fait subir, malgré ça, mon corps ne voulait pas passer à autre chose, en demandant plus au contraire.

La cheerleader s'écarte lentement de moi et je ne veux pas rouvrir les yeux. Non, je veux rester là-haut, perchée sur ce nuage de tendresse. Un raclement de gorge me fait ouvrir les paupières et je tombe face à une Brittany anxieuse. Soupirant, je m'assois au sol, puis finis par m'allonger complètement dans l'herbe. Une tête blonde se pose sur mon estomac et nous observons les nuages, silencieusement. Aucune de nous deux ne veux casser ce moment parfait, un moment comme avant, comme lorsque les sentiments en jeu n'étaient que ceux de l'amitié…

« San' je… J'aimerai passer mes deux dernières semaines ici avec toi… Mais je sais que c'est impossible. Parce que…parce que je t'ais trop fait souffrir, parce que tu es avec Rachel même si je sais que c'est du bluff, mais tu sais, je ne te comprends pas parce que quand je lis dans tes yeux, je vois qu'ils n'ont pas perdu cette étincelle, lorsque que je te touche, tes joues s'enflamment et quand je t'embrasse tu-tu… Deux semaines San'…Laisse-moi cette chance de tout réparer entre nous, je t'en prie… »

Elle est maintenant assise en face de moi, et sa main presse la mienne, m'obligeant à la regarder.

« Brit'… Je peux pas.

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? Qu'est ce qui te retient autant hein ? Rachel ? Tes parents ? Le regard des autres ?! Mes parents ?! Explique-moi Santana ! Dis-moi pourquoi, quand je t'embrasse, je sens ton cœur battre aussi vite que le mien, explique moi pourquoi tu refuses, malgré tout d'accepter que je t'aime ! »

Mon cœur se tord douloureusement à ses mots et je ne peux empêcher les mots de sortir.

« C'est bien là le problème Brittany. »

Elle me regarde, un air triste peint sur le visage et de suite un amas de culpabilité s'effondre sur mes épaules. M'asseyant à mon tour, je la vois m'inviter à développer.

« Tu veux qu'on soit ensembles ? Et bien moi, je ne le veux pas. Le regard des autres ? Rien à foutre. Mes parents ? Et bien, disons qu'ils me considèrent déjà comme une inconnue alors…Tes parents ? Je sais qu'ils seront heureux pour toi. Rachel ? Ne mêle pas Rachel à ça. Pourquoi tu me fais cet effet-là ? Parce que j'ai des putains de  
sentiments pour toi Brittany et que tu m'as obligé à les oublier ! En me rejetant tu les as ternis. Pendant plusieurs jours j'ai dû me convaincre que je-je ne t'aimais pas, que ce n'était pas vrai parce que tu m'as brisé le cœur Britt… »

_Ne me fais pas ces yeux là je t'en supplie, Britt…_Je sais que je suis en train de la blesser mais sais-t-elle à quel point cela fait mal de prononcer ces mots devant elle ? J'ai l'impression qu'on enfonce une lame chauffée à blanc dans chaque parcelle de mon cœur. Parce que je m'étais promis de ne jamais la blesser et voilà que je lui brise le  
cœur…

« Tu sais le mal que je peux avoir à laisser sortir mes sentiments et quand je l'ai fait tu les as pris, tu les as chiffonnés dans ta main, créant un trou béant dans ma poitrine. Et à peine je commence à passer à autre chose, me disant que de toute manière, dans deux semaines, je ne te verrai plus chaque jour, quand j'arrive à faire ça, à prendre conscience que ce qu'il y a entre nous ne seras rien de plus que de l'amitié parce que malgré ce que tu peux ressentir, t'as laissé ta chance passer …Mais non, tu-tu-tu ne t'arrêtes pas de te battre ! Tu rejoues avec moi, me faisant ressentir ce bien-être immense que seule toi arrive à faire apparaitre en moi, tu dis que tu m'aimes, que tu aimerais une deuxième chance…Mais moi Brittany, si je te dis que j'accepte de me mettre avec toi…Moi, moi, je reste la baisée de service, celle que tu as rejetée pour finalement me reprendre, remettant un peu d'espoir dans mon cœur, pour mieux repartir, me laissant seule. »

Elle fait non de la tête mais elle sait très bien que c'est vrai dans le fond. Elle me connaît, elle sait que c'est la vérité. Que si je retombe dans ses filets, je n'arriverai plus à en sortir et lorsqu'elle partira…Et bien je serais encore plus dévastée qu'avant et je ne sais pas si cette fois-ci j'arriverais à me relever parce que là je serais complètement seule, je le sais.

« Parce que quand toi tu partiras, je serai seule, Berry elle, et bien, je lui souhaite d'être heureuse avec Q. Oh je t'en prie, ne fais pas ces yeux-là, tu es aussi consciente que moi qu'elles finiront ensembles. Alors je t'en prie Brittany, ne fais pas l'égoïste, ne me demandes pas de sortir avec toi pour seulement deux petites semaines alors qu'à la base tu m'as rejetée pour ne pas souffrir d'un certain manque. Et bien, j'invoque la même raison. Je t'aime. Mais je dois passer à autre chose, parce que rien de bon ne peut ressortir de notre relation.»

Tremblante, je ne remarque mes larmes qu'une fois que je referme la bouche. La blonde me fixe intensément, les larmes aux yeux. C'est là que j'aimerai revenir en arrière. Là qu'une fois encore je voudrai remonter le temps pour ne pas avoir dit ces mots. Mais je suis coincée. Coincée dans ce parc avec la fille que j'aime pleurant devant mes yeux car j'ai tout foiré. Et je ne peux pas retirer mes mots pour me jeter sur elle…Enfin si je peux mais je reste encore une fois dans cette situation merdique. Soit je sors de sa vie, violement, et je suis seule à la fin mais mon cœur lui, a le temps de guérir un peu plus…Soit…Soit j'accepte, passant deux semaines de ma vie avec elle pour recevoir un coup de poignard dans la poitrine lorsque sera venu le temps de son départ. Et là encore, je serai seule. Certes, j'aurai deux semaines de répit, deux semaines de rêve, de joie, de bonheur mais à la fin, je retomberai dans ce trou noir, incapable d'en ressortir. A la fin, je serai seule.

Me rapprochant de Brittany, je la prends contre moi. Plongeant la tête dans le creux de son cou, je respire son odeur de vanille. Une odeur qui allait me manquer une fois que…Me mordant la lèvre, je retiens mes  
larmes, ne rendons pas les choses plus compliquées, n'est-ce pas ? Embrassant doucement sa joue lorsque je me redresse, je pose ensuite mon front contre le sien. Pourquoi dire au revoir est si difficile ? Ses yeux océans s'ancrent aux miens et je plonge dedans, y lisant sa douleur, son amour, ses sentiments. Soupirant, je ferme mes paupières, créant une barrière entre elle et moi. Je sais que c'est la bonne décision. Je le sais mais suis-je capable de la prendre ?

Doucement, j'incline ma tête, capturant son souffle, effleurant ses lèvres parfaites, je lui vole un dernier baiser. Ne supportant pas plus cette sorte de tension entre nous, je me lève, un peu trop violemment peut-être, puis commence à m'éloigner. A peine deux mètres plus tard, une main s'abat sur mon bras. Blondinette en pleurs me fixe, et je vois à son regard qu'elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, je prends sa main dans la mienne.

« Brittany…C'est trop…C'est trop dur. Je-je suis désolée mais..J'peux pas. Excuse-moi d'avoir pris les mauvaises décisions, d'avoir fais les mauvaises choses ou-ou je sais pas mais…Pardonne moi d'avoir tout foiré entre nous. J'ai jamais voulu que ça se finisse comme ça tu sais…Mais.. »

La fin de ma phrase se coince dans ma gorge, refusant de sortir. Parce que dire ces mots rendrait réel le moment…Et je pense que je serai incapable de la quitter si je voyais son regard chargé de douleur, choqué par ces mots imprononçables…C'est Brittany la première qui me lâche la main, doucement je lui laisse le temps d'assimiler mes mots avant de m'écarter de nouveau d'elle.

« Santana ! »

Un cri perçant le silence du parc. Je ne me retourne pas, parce qu'affronter de nouveaux ses pupilles azures serait trop compliqué. Non, je reste juste dos à elle, attendant la suite de sa phrase.

« Ce…Ce n'est pas un-un adieu. Juste un…Juste un au revoir. »

Elle l'a fait. Elle vient de me briser une nouvelle fois avec quelques mots. La tête haute, je reprends ma marche. _Ne montre pas ta douleur, San'. Ne flanche pas encore._ La douleur s'accumule dans ma poitrine tandis que tous les souvenirs avec Brittany polluent mon cerveau.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, celle d'exploser. Gueuler ma colère, crier ma peine, que tout le monde sache que sous ce masque de salope j'ai un cœur réduit en sharpie. Combattant cette pulsion grandissante, je me mets à courir vers la sortie du parc, histoire d'atteindre le plus rapidement possible ma voiture. Afin de rentrer chez moi. Là je pourrai exploser. Sous la douche comme d'hab' j'aurai le droit de chialer…Parce que je ne suis bonne qu'à ça. Faire souffrir les gens, tout foutre en l'air et pleurer. Encore et encore.

* * *

**_Quinn POV_**

Vous avez déjà ressenti ce sentiment de culpabilité ? Celui qui vous poursuit toute votre vie, celui qui est là matin, midi et soir à chaque fois que vous repensez à la raison de votre culpabilité. Croyez-moi. Lorsqu'il s'agit d'une personne, ce sentiment ne vous quitte pas. Il fait partit du quotidien désormais. Il rôde dans mon âme, emprisonnant tous mes sens lorsque Rachel se trouve à proximité. Mais maintenant qu'elle est devant moi, pleurant pour je ne sais quoi, maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est infiltré sous ma peau.

Timidement, je m'assois à côté de la petite brune qui a posé sa tête dans ses bras, le tout sur ses genoux. Ne connaissant pas vraiment la raison de ses pleurs, je pose doucement ma main dans son dos, descendant et remontant. Peu à peu, ses larmes cessent de tomber, mais dès que ma paume perd le contact avec son dos, les sanglots reprennent. Soupirant, je la force à me regarder. Seul le vide domine ses yeux noisette tandis que la fatigue se peint sur son visage et honnêtement, la voir que cela m'effraie. Rapidement, je l'attire contre moi et de suite, un flot de larmes fait son apparition. Posant mon menton sur son crâne, j'attends que Rachel arrête de pleurer. Doucement, la culpabilité s'immisce de nouveau en moi et je ne sais pas si elle se détachera de moi à nouveau. Cherchant à tout prix ce que j'avais fait qui aurait pu causer cette…cette situation, je ne remarque pas la respiration de la petite diva qui diminue petit à petit, se calmant, redevenant normale. Elle cesse de trembler mais reste dans mes bras et ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre, passant mes mains dans ses cheveux, nous restons ainsi, dans le silence et le noir quelques minutes. Une petite voix perce le calme de la chambre et je souris tendrement au fait que la brune ne pouvait vraiment pas se taire.

« Quinn, je…Je suis désolée pour ça, c'est juste que-que avec la fatigue et-et…Je-je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, vr-vraiment…

- Rachel, regarde-moi, dis-je en lui faisant face. Tout va bien. Je suis là et je reste ici. Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est absolument pas grave. Okay ? »

Elle hoche doucement la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et je ne tiens plus. Je dois les toucher, j'ai besoin de les sentir contre les miennes, c'est une envie, un désir qui m'assaille d'un coup et je ne peux me retenir. Posant doucement ma main sur sa joue, je rapproche nos visages rapidement. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques centimètres lorsque Rachel chuchote mon prénom, comme une prière, ou un souhait, je ne peux le dire. Lui répondant par un petit « Chhhh… », J'observe ses paupières se fermer tandis que sa main se pose sur le matelas en compagnie de la mienne. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et aussitôt l'envie de la dévorer m'envahit. Essayant d'oublier ce désir grimpant, je fais en sorte de rendre ce baiser aussi doux que possible, mais bien vite, le mouvement de nos lèvres s'intensifie, la bête cachée au fond de moi ronronne de plaisir et nos langues finissent par se trouver. Qui aurait pu penser que Dwarf Berry embrassait aussi bien ? Rachel. Je dois l'appeler Rachel. Cette brûlure au fond de mon estomac fait bientôt son apparition tandis que celle de mon cœur ne s'éteint plus.

Le claquement soudain d'une porte nous fait sursauter, nous ramenant à la réalité. La brune, les joues rougies par le gêne et le désir me fixe anxieuse. J'aimerai me ruer sur sa bouche une nouvelle fois mais des pas dans l'escalier nous font prendre conscience que l'un de ses pères vient de rentrer et que par conséquent, il trouverait ça bizarre de voir sa fille, en sous-vêtements, aussi proche d'une autre. M'écartant rapidement de la diva, je la laisse se recoucher, le cœur encore battant je sors de sa chambre puis tombe sur un Leroy Berry étonné de me voir encore là. Lui expliquant vite fait les « symptômes » de sa fille, je file ensuite dans ma voiture, refusant son invitation à diner. En effet, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, m'enfuir loin d'ici, histoire que la flamme de mon cœur s'éteigne.

* * *

**_Le chapitre 13 mettra beaucoup de moins de temps à arriver je vous promets. Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, qui lisent mon histoire, je vous aimeeees ! xx_**


	13. Let Her Go

_**Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien, et que vous êtes au taquet pour la rentrée ! (Pas moi en tout cas .) **_

_**Je dois vous avouez que j'avais peur de tous vous perdre en passant définitivement ma fiction en mode Pezberry. Mais les quelques reviews que j'ai eu sont plutôt positives alors..Merci à tous :D**_

_**Merci à JJoke ma bêtaaaaaa ! **_

_**Dans ce chapitre, et bien, rien de bien nouveau. Le retour de Finn et quelques différents :D La chanson est "I Don't Believe You" de Pink. **_

_**Enjoy !  
("Only Know You Love Her When You Let Her Go" Gardez ça en mémoire les enfants :D)  
**_

* * *

_**Santana POV**_

La sonnerie de mon portable venant de ma chambre retentit et je devine bien vite qu'il s'agit de Rachel. Sortant de mon bain, je passe une serviette autour de ma taille, ferme la porte de ma chambre, puis m'étale sur mon lit. Attrapant mon portable, je fixe le nom « Dwarf » écrit sur mon écran. Je finis par décrocher, ne sachant pas trop à quoi m'attendre.

« Ah bah enfin Lopez, je pensais que tu répondrais jamais ! Enfin bref ! Comment c'est passé ta journée ? Non parce que moi j'ai des tas de choses à te raconter, enfin bon, je sais pas si ça t'intéressera mais j'espère que oui, de toute manière, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu les entendras, parce que tu vois, je sais pas si je suis capable de  
retenir tout ça un peu plus longtemps, parce que j'ai..

- J'ai fait comprendre à Brittany que c'était impossible entre nous.

- J'ai vraiment plein de truc à te dire et je sais pas comment tu vas réagir même si je…Attends, tu as quoi ?! »

Je ne peux retenir ce sourire idiot devant le ton de sa voix qui contient de la surprise mais aussi une légère teinte de joie. Calant le téléphone contre mon oreille, je me lève puis déambule dans ma chambre afin de m'habiller.

« J'ai eu…Une sorte de rendez-vous avec Britt' dans le parc et-et elle m'a…Elle m'a embrassée, on a parlé, longtemps, et j'ai finis par lui dire que… qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous…

- Tana, je…, elle soupire tristement et cette boule au fond de ma gorge apparait, Tu veux venir chez moi ? Je peux venir te chercher et on passe la soirée ensemble, non ?

- Non, c'est bon. Je vais bien.

- Santana. Arrête ton cinéma avec moi ok ? Je sais très bien que ça ne va pas bien et je n'aime pas te savoir mal, seule chez toi.

- J'suis pas seule, ya mes parents.

- Tes parents ? Ceux pour qui tu n'existes plus ? Génial.

Son ton agacé et dur me fait frissonner. C'est la première fois que Berry parait si froide ou lasse et c'est franchement inhabituel. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'aime pas la tournure que prend la conversation. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de répliquer.

« - On se demande à cause de qui.

- Vraiment Santana ? Et bien, excuse-moi d'avoir pris ta défense devant ces connards. La prochaine fois, je ne prendrai pas de coups pour toi !

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire quoique ce soit pour moi !

- Excuse-moi de m'être inquiétée de tes absences à McKinley alors ! Et de t'avoir sauvée la vie dans ce trou à rat où tu pourrissais !

- Tu vois Berry, c'est ça le problème avec toi. Tu es I-N-C-A-P-A-B-L-E de ne pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

- Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse là-bas ?!

- Oui. J'aurais préféré que tu me foutes la paix. Je serais revenue de moi-même au bahut et personne n'aurait posé de question parce qu'ils me respectent. Alors que maintenant…

- Maintenant quoi Santana ?! Maintenant madame n'a plus son statut de salope parce qu'elle traine avec Berry ?! Tu sais Santana, je me demandais encore pendant combien de temps tu allais tenir sans ramener cette histoire à la con de foutue fierté et de statut social !

- Et bien, excuse-moi Man Hands, mais moi j'avais une réputation avant que tu viennes fourrer ton sale nez de Dwarf dans MES affaires ! Et j'y tenais ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi et je n'ai jamais eu besoin de ton aide, de ta foutue pitié et encore moins de tes conseils à la con ! Parfois je me demande comment j'ai fait pour supporter tes manières de diva pendant aussi longtemps ! Parce que c'est ce que tu es Berry, une petite diva insignifiante qui se croit supérieure à tout le monde sous prétexte que madame sort, oh pardon, sortait avec le quaterback le plus con de l'univers !

Un « Bip, Bip, Bip » strident me fait revenir à la réalité. Celle où debout contre mon mur je viens de dépasser les limites, celle où Snixx a maitrisé la moindre de mes émotions, balançant insultes sur insultes, mensonges sur mensonges juste dans le but de blesser. Je parle seule pendant quelques secondes, prononçant des « Rachel ? Rachel, tu es là ? Rachel.. » paniqués, mais seul ce bip fait écho à ma voix. Partie…Elle a raccroché, parce que je l'y ai obligé…Parce qu'une fois de plus j'ai tout foutu en l'air. Recomposant rapidement son numéro, j'espère qu'elle décroche mais rien. Seule sa messagerie me répond encore et encore.

Incapable de dire quoi que soit, histoire de déposer un message, je balance, de colère, mon portable à l'autre bout de la pièce, avant de me laisser glisser contre le mur. Tremblante de rage envers moi-même, je garde les poings serrés, regardant mes phalanges blanchir. Mais bientôt la rage fait place à la culpabilité et seules des larmes sortent de mon corps. Un violent sentiment de haine me tord l'estomac.

Ce n'est pas moi qui devrai pleurer, non, c'est elle qui doit pleurer par ma faute …Moi, je devrai juste me donner une bonne gifle parce que je viens de blesser la seule qui comptait beaucoup à mes yeux, hormis Brittany bien sûr, mais j'ai fait une belle grosse connerie, évacuant ma colère, ma frustration, ma douleur ainsi que ma tristesse, déversant le tout sur quelqu'un qui ne le méritait absolument pas.

Seule encore une fois, la mort dans l'âme, avec une haine violente envers moi-même et une envie de vomir, je me déshabille, jugeant qu'il était raisonnable plus de me coucher, vu l'heure. Et puis, que pourrai-je faire d'autre ? Encore une fois cette envie de remonter dans le temps me prend à la gorge. Ramenez-moi au début. Laissez-moi tout recommencer une nouvelle fois…Je ne vous décevrais pas…Je vous en prie.

Me glissant sous mes draps frais, je me tourne sur le côté, serrant mon oreiller contre mon ventre. Un vide immense dans la tête et le corps. C'est tout ce que je ressens. Le vide complet. Écrivant un rapide sms à l'attention de Rachel, j'éteins ensuite mon portable. Fermant les yeux, je me laisse emporter loin par le marchand de sable,  
priant pour un aller sans retour.

* * *

**_Rachel POV_**

Pourquoi ? C'est ce qui hante mon esprit depuis que, plongée dans le noir complet, je pleure comme pas possible. Pourquoi suis-je naïve ? Pourquoi ai-je cru un instant qu'elle avait vraiment changée ? Pourquoi est-ce que je pardonne à tout le monde trop facilement ? Pourquoi est-ce que les gens obtiennent toujours des deuxièmes, voire des troisièmes chances avec moi ? Juste un énorme point d'interrogation contenu dans ma tête. Une légère sonnerie à ma droite indique que je viens de recevoir un message. Tendant le bras, j'attrape mon portable. Je sais très bien de qui est le sms mais bizarrement, j'ai comme besoin de voir ce que Santana a à dire.

_**From : Santana  
**_  
_Rachel, je suis désolée…Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser ni te faire du mal mais…j'étais déjà énervée à cause des événements et…Rachel, pardonne-moi, s'il te plait, pardonne-moi, j'ai été conne sur ce coup vraiment conne mais…excuse-moi, s'il te plait Rae…_

Lâchant un soupir, je laisse les larmes faire leur retour le long de mes joues. Je n'ai même pas envie de lui répondre. Pas après tout ça…Pas après qu'elle est réutilisée ses anciens surnoms…Mes anciens surnoms…Pas après qu'elle est en quelque sorte reniée ces dernières semaines d'amitié…Non, honnêtement, je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de me rouler en boule sous ma couette pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Parce que sortir de là demain matin signifierait devoir affronter Santana et ça, je ne suis pas capable de le faire. Ou du moins plus pour l'instant.

Eteignant mon portable afin de ne pas céder à la tentation d'envoyer un sms à Kurt ou à quelqu'un d'autre afin d'avoir un peu de soutien,je m'allonge sous mes draps. Fixant le plafond de ma chambre, je ressasse la journée dans ma tête, coupant cette soirée minable. Instinctivement, je porte deux doigts à mes lèvres lorsque le souvenir de celles de Quinn s'impose. Leur saveur, leur texture, leur chaleur. C'était parfait. Doux mais passionné, tendre mais fougueux à la fois ce baiser avait fait grossir des feux d'artifices en moi. Et de plus en plus l'éventualité d'un amour timide entre moi et la blonde grandissait dans mon cœur. Mais pourquoi devrai-je (Supression du « s ») à elle aussi lui donner une nouvelle chance ? Est-ce que elle aussi, elle finira par me blesser encore et encore ? Pourquoi est-ce que les gens qu'on aime nous font ça ? Toujours ce pourquoi revenant sans cesse. Comme une torture perpétuelle qui me pousserait à faire les mauvais choix au final.

Rapidement, mon esprit divague de nouveau vers Santana et surprise, je me mets à comparer les baisers de la Latina à celui échangé avec Quinn ainsi que les sensations que j'ai pus ressentir pendant ces derniers. Bizarrement, j'arrive à la conclusion que je ne peux pas comparer sachant que je n'ai jamais vraiment vraiment embrassé la brune. Fermant les yeux, j'allume mon Ipod puis je chasse chaque pensée de ma tête et me laisse doucement emporter par la musique. Mauvaise idée.

**_I don't mind it_**  
_Cela m'est égal_  
**_I don't mind at all_**  
_Cela m'est complément égal_  
**_It's like you're the swing set_**  
_C'est comme si tu étais la balançoire_  
**_And I'm the kid that falls_**  
_Et moi l'enfant qui en tombe_

_**It's like**_  
_C'est comme_  
_**The way we fight**_  
_Notre façon de nous battre_  
_**The times I cry**_  
_Les fois où je pleure_  
_**We come to blows**_  
_Nous en venons aux coups_  
_**And every night**_  
_Et chaque nuit_  
_**The passion's there**_  
_La passion est là_  
_**So it's gotta be right**_  
_Alors tout va bien se passer_  
_**Right?**_  
_N'est-ce pas ?_

Mauvais idée oui. Chaque parole me ramène à mon altercation avec Santana et de nouveau, des gouttes d'eau roulent le long de mon visage. Je sais bien que je devrai arrêter cette chanson, mais pourtant j'ouvre la bouche et fredonne le refrain dans le noir.

**_No I don't believe you_**  
_Non, je ne te crois pas_  
**_When you say don't come around here no more_**  
_Quand tu dis " Ne viens plus par ici"_  
**_I won't remind you_**  
_Je ne te rappellerai pas_  
**_You said we wouldn't be apart_**  
_Que tu as dit qu'on ne se séparerait jamais_  
**_No I don't believe you_**  
_Non, je ne te crois pas_  
**_When you say you don't need me anymore_**  
_Quand tu dis que tu n'as plus besoin de moi_  
**_So don't pretend to_**  
_Alors, ne prétends pas_  
**_Not love me at all_**  
_Que tu ne m'aimes plus du tout_

Ma voix se brise et une série de tremblements parcourt mon corps. Voilà qu'une fois de plus, je craque, laissant toute cette douleur sortir. Etouffant le bruit de mes sanglots avec mon oreiller, je force mon esprit à ne plus penser à la Latina. Je laisse les larmes se perdre sur mes joues, après tout, elles finiront bien s'arrêter et moi, je finirai bien par m'endormir…Demain sera une longue journée.

* * *

_**Finn POV** _

Dites, est-ce qu'un jour, nous, hommes, comprendrons les femmes ? Non, sérieusement, c'est une question que je me pose plusieurs fois par jour. Prenez Rachel par exemple. Elle sortait avec moi, quoique un peu énervante sur les bords, je l'aimais et l'aime vraiment. Mais bon, elle a fait son choix, a réfléchit sur ses attirances et m'a quitté. Pour une fille.

Oui, je sais, dit comme ça, vous vous dites que je suis en colère, que j'ai envie de tout massacrer, de faire un scandale, mais honnêtement non. Bon, okay, je reconnais que les premiers jours, j'étais particulièrement contre cette relation. Mais enfin, reconnaissez que Rachel Berry sortant avec Santana Lopez, ben ça sonne comme une mauvaise blague non ? Bref. Elle sort avec qui elle veut. Je la respecte. Et si un jour elle revient vers moi et bien…Peut-être qu'on aura une deuxième chance qui sera la bonne, je l'espère.

Tout ça pour dire que je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes. Non, c'est vrai, depuis ce matin, Rachel fuit Lopez comme la peste et s'accroche à Q. comme si ça vie en dépendait. Personnellement, j'aimerai m'en mêler, voir ce qu'il se passe mais Puck m'a conseillé d'attendre, de laisser les choses se faire et de ne pas intervenir, puis comme c'est Puck, je savais pas trop si fallait que je le fasse mais Kurt m'a vraiment dit d'attendre lui aussi.

Alors c'est ce que je fais. De ma chaise, j'observe chaque personne du Glee club. Je regarde et je lis entre les lignes. Je vois Rachel au premier rang, parlant avec agitation à une Quinn souriante comme jamais. Je vois les regards que S. lancent à la brune, regards emplis de culpabilité et de tristesse tandis que, lorsque ses yeux se tournent vers la blonde, seule de la haine règne dans ses pupilles brunes. Elle se retourne vers moi, l'espace d'un instant, me lançant un regard voulant dire que je devais cesser de la fixer et malgré l'arrogance et la froideur de son visage, je discerne cette tristesse. En parlant de blonde, Brittany ne peut s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil vers la Latina, qui fait tout son possible pour l'ignorer.

Tout s'articule entre elles quatre. Deux blondes et deux brunes. Et encore une fois, cette envie d'agir me prend. Mais je n'ai pas envie de faire plus de dégâts alors oui, je reste assis sur ma petite chaise, en plein milieu de cette salle de chorale, sans finalement vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe entre ses quatre filles.

* * *

_*ellipse de trois jours*_

**_Santana POV_**

_Trois jours. Trois putains de jours. A partir de combien de temps je dois considérer que je suis obligée d'agir et de faire quelque chose ? Non parce que bon, ma fierté elle est là, créant une barrière entre elle et moi. Enfin non. La barrière c'est l'autre blondasse qui joue le satellite autour de mon étoile…« Mon »…Non, pas mon, pas mon, pas mon. Ce n'est pas mon étoile. C'est juste mon amie, voilà qui est bien mieux, enfin, amie, vu ce qu'il reste de notre amitié…Dire qu'on est censée sortir ensembles. C'est du joli hein !_

De rage, j'arrache la page de mon cahier où quelques mots se battent en duel. La moitié de la classe se retourne vers moi, y compris Berry et je les foudroie chacun du regard, sauf elle à qui je souris timidement. Le même rictus de peur et de tristesse s'abat sur son visage et elle se tourne de nouveau vers le tableau.

Soupirant, j'entreprends de découper méticuleusement chaque morceau de la feuille, empêchant de lire ce qui se promenait dans ma tête. Parce que oui, cela faisait bien trois jours depuis notre engueulade. Soixante-douze heures sans mots ou regards, aucun sourire, aucun coup d'œil, rien. Comme si un mur perpétuel était entre elle et moi. Trois jours de distance pure et simple.

Le pire, c'est de se rendre compte que pendant que je meurs de solitude et de culpabilité, elle, elle s'est trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Blondie ou sa tortionnaire attitrée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre elles deux, mais maintenant elles sont collées l'une à l'autre. Oui, je sais. Je suis pathétique avec ma jalousie à la con mais taquiner Berry me manque. Sa chaleur, son rire, son odeur, tout ça me manquent.

Le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est que Brittany ne fait plus rien de son côté. Oh, bien sûr, elle me parle, me propose de manger avec elle, mais je ne fais que refuser encore et encore. Seule, je suis définitivement seule.

La sonnerie retentit, me sortant de mes pensées et pour une fois que Fabray ne se rue pas sur Rachel dès la fin du cours, j'en profite pour suivre la brunette discrètement. Elle arrive à son casier, l'ouvrant péniblement puis fini par faire tomber ses livres par terre. Saisissant ma chance, je marche droit vers elle et l'aide à ramasser ses bouquins. Elle me regarde, les joues rouges et automatiquement ses yeux se mettent à briller de larmes. Le silence dure entre nous et j'aimerai qu'elle dise quelque chose mais rien. Juste cette absence de mots plus que gênante.

Elle soupire, ferme son casier et commence à repartir. Le claquement de la porte métallique me fait sortir de mon mutisme et attrapant son bras je la ramène vers moi. Incapable de mettre des mots à ce moment-là, je ne fais que l'enlacer tendrement. Surprise, je la sens se blottir contre moi. Je ne peux retenir un soupir de soulagement même si je sais que je ne vais pas m'en sortir avec un simple câlin. Mais je dois avouer que l'avoir dans mes bras fait battre mon cœur un peu plus vite. Parce que cela signifie que ce lien entre nous n'est pas perdu.

Le temps s'écoule et Rachel finit par se dégager de mes bras. Instinctivement, je ressers ma prise autour de son corps et elle rigole doucement. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Je ne veux pas la perdre une nouvelle fois, je ne veux pas de cette distance entre nous, je hais ça, je…je dois arrêter de penser aussi vite à cause de Berry. Inspirant à fond, je laisse la brune sortir de mon étreinte, les bras ballants le long de mon corps, je m'attends à ce qu'elle s'enfuit je ne sais où mais le plus loin possible de moi en tout cas. Mais non, elle reste devant moi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux dans les miens.

- Ecoute Rachel…Ce que tu veux de moi, des excuses et tout le bordel, j'en suis pas capable…Enfin si, mais…Honnêtement, j'ai peur de faire plus de mal que de bien et puis je..

- Je veux qu'on rompe.

- Euh…Mais, on…On ne sort pas ensembles donc ben tu fais ce que tu veux hein..

- Santana. Les gens nous croient en couple. Alors je veux qu'on rompe publiquement. Même si tout ça sera pour de faux, tout le monde à McKinley pensera que c'est vrai.

- Rachel…Dis, c'est à cause de…de l'autre jour c'est ça hein ?

Et c'est repartit pour un tour. Faible, je suis faible et minable. Berry me regarde, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Coupant le contact avec ses yeux, je relève la tête pour apercevoir une tête blonde qui nous surveille au loin. Emportant la brune par le bras, je nous ramène dans la salle de classe où nous étions tous assis quelques heures plus tôt.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que ton chien de garde me surveille tu sais.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Joue pas l'idiote Berry. Tu crois que j'ai pas vu Blondie à quelques mètres de nous ? Ecoute Rach'…Je-je sais que je t'ai blessée et crois-moi, je m'en veux terriblement. Parce que ce que je t'ai dit, c'était des conneries pures et simples et crois-moi, je le regrette tellement. Et j'aurais jamais dû m'acharner sur toi comme ça et ressortir toute ma colère mais je me sens tellement…tellement…Diminuée.

Elle s'assoit au sol, en tailleur comme une gamine de cinq ans attendant son histoire du soir et je la rejoins. De suite, sa main attrape la mienne et son pouce effectue des cercles le long du dos de ma main. Vieille habitude qui a pour don de me calmer. Regardant l'heure, je découvre que notre pause du midi est maintenant bien  
avancée. Tant mieux, la fin de la journée était bientôt là. Ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Plus que Glee et la liberté de trainer dans ma chambre pendant des heures s'offrait à moi.

- Tu sais Santana…Je ne t'en veux pas. Parce que c'est vrai. Ce que tu as dit, tout ça, c'est vrai. C'est pour ça que je veux qu'on rompe, comme ça, grâce à mon plan, tu retrouveras ton statut social et voilà ! Mais…Tu peux m'expliquer ce sentiment de..diminution ?

- Rach'. Ecoute-moi. Ce que j'ai dit, ce n'est pas vrai. Je te suis plus que reconnaissante d'être venue me chercher et d'avoir fait tout ça pour moi…Par diminuée j'entends que…J'ai pas l'habitude d'être celle qu'on console, celle à qui on fait attention, celle de qui on se soucie…C'est moi qui protège les autres, qui veille sur eux, pas le contraire…Et tout va tellement vite Rachel, j'ai eu l'impression que tu connaissais trop de moi, que-que tu m'avais vu trop de fois faible et pathétique, en larmes et vulnérable…Et comment je suis censée te protéger si tu sais que je ne peux me protéger moi-même…Ensuite, on rompt si tu veux. Mais je veux la véritable raison, est-ce que ça a un rapport quelconque avec Q. ?

Elle hoche timidement la tête et je ne sais pas si je dois lui sauter dans les bras ou pleurer. Patiemment, je l'écoute me raconter leur après-midi chez elle ainsi que leur baiser. Je regarde ses lèvres bouger aussi vite que possible pendant qu'elle me parle du comportement de Quinn depuis cet évènement. Bizarrement, je suis contente pour elle. Même si devoir, hypothétiquement, la partager avec Blondie ne m'enchante guère. Mais bon, encore une fois, je mettrai mon masque souriant et je jouerai la meuf heureuse.

Soudain la sonnerie retentie et c'est avec le bras de Rachel autour de ma taille que je me dirige vers la salle du Glee Club. Comme à son habitude, la petite diva s'installe au premier rang, à droite de Quinn, tandis que Brittany, à l'écart de tout le monde reste au troisième rang. Je choisis de m'assoir à gauche de Rachel, ce qui me vaut un regard méfiant de la blonde. Je lui souris, la narguant parce que moi je peux faire des choses qu'elle ne peut pas. Ou du moins pas encore.

Comme d'habitude aussi, arrive à la bourre et c'est donc avec un grand « Nationales » écrit au tableau qu'il débute la séance. Mais il a peine commencé son discours sur le choix des chansons qu'une main se lève dans l'assistance. Regardant la personne, d'un air surpris, il bredouille quelques mots avant que la voix de Brittany emplisse la salle

« Je dois vous annoncer quelque chose. »

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Le prochain arrive bientôt promiiiis ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je ne mords pas promis haha ! **_

_**Sinon. Deux questions. Ou non, trois. Ca vous direz une amitié particulière avec San' ? Non parce que j'efface le Finntana de ma tête, mais je penchais plus pour un Kurtana ou Blaintana. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! **_

_**Puis, ca vous va la "mise en page" des chansons comme ça ? Avec la traduction des paroles en dessous, où vous vous en foutez de la traduction ? xD**_

_**Enfiiiiin, si jamais un jour, je me lançais dans un niveau M supérieur à savoir du lemon. Ca vous dérangerais ? :)**_

_**Merci à ceux qui me lisent ! Vous êtes géniaux ! :D**_


	14. No More Drama

_**Bonjour peopleeeee ! Comment allez vous ? La rentrée s'est bien passée ? Personnellement, la mienne s'est assez bien déroulée haha. Bon, plus sérieusement, au niveau du rythme de "mise à jour" j'essaierai de faire mon possible pour pas vous faire attendre, mais je vous promets rien :)**_

_**Merci une fois encore pour vos petites reviews, vos réponses à mes questions m'ont bien aidé et je peux vous dire que, certain seront surement déçu, mais je compte faire apparaitre une petite amitié Kurtana ! (Pour ceux qui voulait du Blaintana, je ferais en sorte de vous en mettre, don't worry and be happy ! )**_

_**Sinon, vous êtes une bande de pervers avec vos oui pour du M supérieur haha. (Na, je blague, vous êtes formidables, et tout ceci est un préparation. J'essaierai de ne pas vous décevoir :P)**_

_**Debby'Anddy : Merci pour ta petite review, et je suis contente de savoir que petit à petit je te fait aimer le Pezberry (Côté obscur de la force mwhahaha *sors*) **_

_**AngyRlt : Pour l'instant, ça va dériver en Faberry oui. Mais, pour ne pas trop en dire, je peux t'assurer qu'à la fiiiiiin, touuuuute fin, on aura du Pezberry ! :D (Sinon, désolée de te faire regretter le Brittanaaa :( ) **_

_**Emy Unbroken : Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleuré ! Contente de savoir que toi aussi, je te mène vers le chemin du Pezberry héhé**_

_**Oui, oui, je me tais avec mes notes d'auteur interminable, désolée .  
La chanson du texte est "No More Drama" la version reprise par Arthur James, c'est iciiii si vous voulez l'écouter watch/?v=kKgGxmFttR0 **_

_**Breeef. Enjoy ! **_

* * *

_**Santana POV**_

Blondinette se lève de sa chaise et se poste devant nous. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'agripper les mains de Rachel lorsque je constate que les doigts de Q. tournent et retournent sur le côté de sa cuisse. La brune me regarde un sourire timide aux lèvres. Lui rendant son sourire, je me reporte mon attention sur Brittany. Les mains derrière le dos, elle se mord la lèvre, attendant que le silence se fasse dans la salle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une voix s'élève criant un « Fermez-là maintenant ! Brittany essaie de parler » et ahurie, je regarde Rachel dont les joues sont déjà toutes rouges. Surpris que ce soit la brune qui ai crié plutôt que moi, tout le monde se tait et fixe la diva. Rougissant encore plus violemment, elle s'empresse de se cacher dans le creux de mon cou et je rigole doucement avant de fusiller du regard les membres du club.

Brittany, toujours debout, remercie silencieusement Rachel d'un petit sourire avant de commencer à parler.

« Je..Euh..Tout d'abord, je souhaiterai m'excuser pour le comportement que j'ai pu avoir ces derniers temps. J'ai pu être méchante avec vous et..Je sais ce que vous pensiez « Où est notre Brittany ? » J'aimerai juste vous faire savoir que, je n'ai pas disparu. Ni changée. Disons juste que des…choses ont mouvementé ma vie. Et..ça m'a fait perdre la tête. »

Chaque membre du Glee club observe la Cheerios et je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer Brittany pour le calme dont elle fait preuve. Soudain, ses yeux ciel s'emplissent de larmes et je sens mon cœur ralentir.

« J'ai…J'ai été stupide. C'est le bon mot..Je suppose que tout le monde a raison dans le fond. La preuve, un peu de pression et je me mets à agir n'importe comment. J'ai blessé des amis, et j'en suis profondément désolée. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. La vérité, c'est que je ne pourrai pas assister aux Nationales. Je-je pars d'ici une ou deux semaines, ça dépendra de mes parents, mais sachez que…que je vous ne oublierai pas. Après tout, on oublie pas sa famille. »

Un petit sourire triste aux lèvres, tandis que ses yeux sont rouges, elle finit par se taire. Baissant la tête, elle essuie rapidement la larme qui roule le long de sa joue avant de se faire heurter par l'ensemble du Glee club. Un câlin général s'impose et même Schuester y participe. Ce qui est certain, c'est que je suis l'une des premières à arriver contre elle. Je sais, je sais..Je suis irrécupérable.

Peu à peu, nous regagnons tous nos sièges et le frisé là enfin le droit de nous parler de son plan pour les Nationales. Le mot ressortant tout le temps reste « chanson originale » et bien vite il nous annonce que chacun de nous aura le droit de proposer sa chanson et qu'au final, on choisira les chansons ensembles. N'écoutant plus vraiment ce qu'il dit, je reporte mon attention sur les chuchotements entre Rachel et Q. Une fois de plus, cette pointe de jalousie soudaine m'envahit et je décide d'embrasser la brune sur la joue, la distrayant. De suite, sa bouche s'ouvre pour se refermer et elle se tourne vers moi, toute rouge. Lui répondant avec un sourire satisfait, je laisse ma main se promener le long de son bras tandis que soupirant, elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

Blondie 0 – Snixx 1. Non…Ne me dites pas que..Je ne dois pas tenir de compte dans ma tête. Ce n'est pas une foutue compétition. Et puis, je m'en fous de Rachel non ? La question demeure dans ma tête. Sans réponse, elle résonne. « Non ? »

La sonnerie se fait entendre, et la sensation de Rachel s'éloignant rapidement de moi me faire sortir de mes pensées. Au diable cette question, j'y réfléchirai plus tard ! Je sors rapidement de la salle, faisant une mine dégoutée devant Kurt et Blaine s'embrassant à pleine bouche. Puis me dirigeant de suite vers mon casier, je prends mes affaires, songeant déjà à ce que je pourrai faire dans la soirée.

Un raclement de gorge et une Berry se tient devant moi. Oh que je n'aime pas cet air de victoire qu'elle a sur le visage. Elle me prend par le bras, passant le sien de dessous et m'amène avec elle jusqu'à son casier. Petit à petit, je remarque ce qu'elle tient dans son autre main, et je me dégage d'elle, faisant non avec mes mains.

« Hé, hé, hé. C'est quoi ça ? Non non non non, je-je suis pas d'accord !

- Santana…On en a parlé.

- Non. Tu as décidé toute seule de m'imposer ça.

- Nie que tu ne veux pas « rompre ».

- Rae...

- Bien. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tout prévu, lis moi ça rapidement et voilà. Tu regagneras ta réputation. Mon plan est parfait. On en a déjà parlé Santana, tu sais comment c'est censé se passer. »

Elle me tend une feuille de papier où quelques mots se battent en duel. Je les parcours rapidement, grimaçant à l'idée de devoir obtempérer. Rachel me fixe intensément et je ne peux que lui sourire, afin de cacher ma douleur. Attendez, non, pas douleur..je..ce n'est pas possible que cette histoire m'atteigne autant hein ? Fermant les paupières, je sais très bien qui sera seule à la fin. Elle se blottit contre moi, et passant mes bras autour de son petit corps, je lâche un soupir tremblant. De suite, je la sens qui se recule doucement, tandis que ses yeux scrutent mon visage. J'ouvre mes paupières et tombe face à son regard chocolat. J'aimerai avoir la force de sourire. Histoire de faire semblant, pour la rassurer..Mais je n'y arrive plus. Ravalant mes larmes, je ramène la petite brune contre moi, profitant une dernière fois de la sensation de son corps chaud contre le mien.

Pourquoi cela fait si mal ? Pourquoi une putain de fausse rupture fait un mal de chien ? C'était comme si…Je sais pas, comme si quelqu'un m'arrachait une partie de moi..Plus que la peur d'être seule, celle de perdre Berry pour toujours domine. Car malgré ses petits défauts et autre manière qui m'insupportent, ses yeux bruns, son sourire éclatant et son rire allaient me manquer. Même si ça, je ne l'admettrai jamais.

Et puis, merde à la fin. Tout ça est injuste. Je viens juste de la retrouver. Après trois jour de froid où je me suis rendu compte d'à quel point elle était devenue importante et vlan, je dois m'en séparer. Je dois lui faire du mal. Je dois..redevenir la garce de ce bahut..

« Fait le, Tana » souffle-t-elle dans mon coup avant de se dégager de mon étreinte. Rapidement, elle me tend un gobelet rempli de glace pilée. Mauvaise idée pour la garder en tant qu'amie, je sais mais croyez-le ou pas, c'était son idée. La mise en scène est de madame la diva ici présente. « Tu retrouveras ta popularité » m'avait-elle dit…Comme si ma popularité j'en ai quelque chose à faire maintenant…je sais, je lui ai dit le contraire mais tout ça n'était que mensonge..Parce que dans le fond, je l'apprécie vraiment.

Je la regarde, la suppliant tandis que je secoue la tête négativement. Une flamme de détermination brille dans ses yeux et un léger sourire rempli de malice se dessine sur ses lèvres. De suite, je devine ce qu'elle va faire. Tendant rapidement le bras, je me lance vers la petite diva mais elle a le temps de verser l'intégralité du slushie sur son visage. Une fois que la dernière goutte de glace pillée tombe du gobelet, un silence de plomb se fait dans les couloirs et je devine que tous les regards sont tournés vers nous. Toute de suite, je sais ce que pensent les autres. Ils pensent que moi, Santana Lopez, vient de balancer un slushie sur ma pseudo petite-amie, Rachel Berry.

Oh dios mios…je sens déjà que les emmerdes commenceront par une lionne aux yeux verts se jetant sur moi..Rachel me fixe, son foutu sourire toujours accroché sur ses lèvres et je devine que c'est mon tour. Je n'ai ni la force ni l'envie de réciter son petit « dialogue » mais après tout, c'est le choix de Berry, ses idées, ses mots que j'ai lu quelques minutes auparavant.

« Finis Man Hands ! C'est T-E-R-M-I-N-E ! Comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde que..Tu sais ce que c'était ? Un pari. Un putain de pari fait avec Puckerman. Je devais sortir le plus longtemps possible avec toi ! Et bien, j'ai tenu longtemps avant que tes fanfreluches de sainte nitouche me débectent ! Fourre toi ça dans le crâne, Hobbit, je ne suis pas GAY ! »

La brune pleure devant moi et je sais que je la blesse. Même si se sont ses mots, je sais qu'elle souffre. Je ne voudrai faire qu'une chose, la prendre dans mes bras, la réconforter, embrasser son front lui dire que rien n'est vrai…Attend. Santana ma vieille, reprend toi. Elle te donne une chance de retrouver cette image lisse comme du papier. Alors saisi là.

« Sors de ma vue Berry »

Je la bouscule, violement et elle part contre les casiers. Me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas courir auprès d'elle, je marche fièrement dans les couloirs, menaçant du regard la moindre personne qui me fixe trop longtemps. Un éclair blond passe à côté de moi et le rire de Rachel me parvient. La vie reprend dans les couloirs du bahut et personne ne fait attention au fait que Fabray s'est précipitée pour aider Rachel à se nettoyer.

Laissant échapper un soupir, je sens mon cœur amputé d'un morceau. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai mal. Je souffre déjà de cette solitude. Parce qu'elle, elle a quelqu'un derrière, mais que moi, je n'ai que le vide. Le noir et le vide.

Inconsciemment, je marche. Parce qu'être consciente fait trop mal de nos jours, alors je préfère vivre les choses de loin. Les sentir sans les ressentir. Mes pas finissent par me mener là où je serai enfin seule. L'auditorium.

* * *

_**Kurt POV** _

Rassemblant mes dernières affaires, je sors le dernier de la salle de chant. En effet, une petite discussion avec monsieur Schuester sur les chansons originales s'imposait et des centaines de questions avaient enfin pu être élucidées. Fermant la porte du casier, j'écris rapidement un sms à l'attention de mon petit ami, lui demandant de préparer le pop corn et de choisir notre film. Simple rituel du lundi soir, c'était notre moment rien qu'à nous. Soupirant de joie devant sa réponse, je m'empresse de me diriger vers la sortie du lycée. Au dernier moment, une musique retentit et lâchant la poignée de la porte, je marche doucement vers l'auditorium.

La salle est plongée dans le noir lorsque j'y entre et seul le piano brise ce silence. Me demandant ce qu'il se passe, je m'apprête à descendre vers la scène lorsqu'un projecteur s'allume soudainement. Discret, je reste donc vers le fond de la pièce. Une personne se tient sur la scène, une cheerleader apparemment. Sa voix sort de sa gorge, accompagnant la mélodie et de suite des frissons parcourent mon corps. Je sais qui possède cette voix. Santana.

_**Broken heart again**_  
_Encore un cœur brisé_  
_**Another lesson learn**_  
_Une autre leçon d'apprise_  
_**Better know your friends**_  
_Tu ferai mieux de connaitre tes amis_  
_**Or else you will get burn**_  
_Ou tu te bruleras_  
_**Gotta count on me**_  
_Tu peux compter sur moi_  
_**Cause I can guarantee**_  
_Parce que je peux garantir_  
_**That I'll be fine**_  
_Que j'irai mieux_

Elle marche au-devant de la scène, les poings serrés, les paupières closes. La douleur contenue dans sa voix me transperce et je frissonne encore une fois. C'est bien la première fois que je vois la Cheerios dans cet état-là. La mélodie change et subitement, elle ouvre ses yeux, gueulant sa douleur.

**_No more pain, no more pain_**  
_Plus de douleur, plus de douleur_  
**_No more pain_**  
_Plus de douleur_  
**_No drama, no more drama in my life_**  
_Pas de drame, plus de drame dans ma vie_  
**_No one's gonna make me hurt again_**  
_Personne ne me blessera encore une fois_

Desserant ses poings, elle laisse les larmes se perdre sur ses joues tandis que ses mouvements se font brusques et rapides. Cette Santana-là m'effraie pour être honnête. Elle d'habitude si forte, si froide, si réservée…Après tout, peut-être que Satan avait un cœur.

_**Uh, it feels so good**_  
_Uh, on se sent si bien_  
_**When you let go**_  
_Quand tu te laisses aller_  
_**Avoid these drama in your life**_  
_Evitant les drames dans ta vie_  
_**Now you're free from all the pain**_  
_Maintenant on est libre de toute douleur_  
_**Free from all the game**_  
_Libre de tout jeu_  
_**Free from all the stress**_  
_Libre de tout stress_  
_**You'll find your happiness**_  
_Tu trouveras ton bonheur_

_**No more pain, oh no more pain, no more pain**_  
_Plus de douleur, plus de douleur, plus de douleur_  
_**Oh, no more games they're messing with my mind**_  
_Oh, Plus de jeu malsain avec mon esprit_  
_**No.**_  
_Non_  
_**No more, no more, no more, no more**_  
_Plus, plus, plus, plus_

A genoux sur la scène, elle crie son désespoir. Malgré ses larmes et les nombreux déraillements de sa voix, elle chante toujours juste. Et ceci, m'impressionne vraiment. Les frissons sont toujours dans mon corps, sa voix transperçant ma peau. J'ai l'impression de me trouver en face de quelqu'un qui est sur un bûcher. Oui, c'est ça. Elle est comme brulée vive devant moi. Elle se consume, petit à petit, laissant sortir sa douleur, demandant que tout s'arrête. La mélodie ralentit et je vois les mouvements de la Latina se calmer. La tête toujours baissée vers le sol, elle finit la chanson.

_**No more drama in my life**_  
_Plus de drame dans ma vie_  
_**No one's gonna make me hurt again**_  
_Personne ne me blessera encore une fois_

Le projecteur s'éteint et le piano ne fait plus de bruit. Seul le silence et les discrets pleurs de la brune nous entourent. Ses dernières phrases sonnaient comme une promesse pour moi. Comme si, elle s'était juré à elle-même que plus personne ne pourrait l'atteindre.

Retrouvant peu à peu un rythme cardiaque normal, j'essuie mes propres larmes et ne peut m'empêcher de commencer à applaudir. Chamboulé. Elle m'avait tout simplement chamboulé. Doucement, je me rapproche d'elle et je devine à son visage que je vais avoir des ennuis. Après tout, j'étais là, devant cette version moins…glorieuse dirons-nous, de Santana. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire parce que cette Santana-là, c'était la vraie.

Elle se relève, époussetant ses vêtements puis se dirigeant vers moi, elle pointe son index sur mon torse.

« Si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit, je te promets Hummel, je..

- C'était magnifique, Santana. Et ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne parlerai de ça à personne. »

Elle hoche la tête, d'un air mauvais, puis tournant les talons, elle commence à sortir.

« Santana ! »

Elle se retourne vers moi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux me lancent des éclairs même si dans le fond je suis certain qu'elle m'apprécie. Me rapprochant d'elle, je reste quelques secondes à délibérer.

Inspirant un grand coup, je l'enlace rapidement, lui murmurant un « Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler de tout ceci..Je suis là. Et, j'espère sincèrement que tu n'auras plus à souffrir comme ces dernières semaines Santana. »

Je m'éloigne d'elle puis la saluant d'un sourire, je file vers la sortie de l'auditorium. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je viens de faire, mais avoir vu la Latina dans cet état-là m'a fait changer d'avis sur sa personne. Même si ce qu'avait pu me raconter Rachel avait déjà un peu contribué à ce changement. Parce que oui, je savais. Enfin, pas tout je pense, mais je connaissais le fait qu'elle avait vécu chez les Berry, parce que ses parents avaient découvert son homosexualité. J'étais au courant que Rachel l'avait retrouvée dans un taudis, brisée et inconsolable. Je savais qu'elle était instable psychologiquement, surtout maintenant qu'elle vivait de nouveau chez elle, avec des parents l'ignorant. Oui, je savais tout ça.

Combien de fois Rachel m'avait appelé en pleine nuit, d'un air paniqué parce que la cheerleader pleurait dans son sommeil, combien de fois j'avais dû la rassurer et lui indiquer ce qu'il fallait faire dans ces cas-là, combien de fois des dizaines de sms m'assaillaient, tous provenant de la petite diva, me remerciant ou juste me demandant comment se passait les cours pour Santana.

Elles partagent quelque chose toutes les deux. Et petit à petit, je me suis habitué à les voir rire ensembles. J'ai dû malgré moi prendre l'habitude d'écouter la petite diva parler de Santana. Remarque, depuis quelques temps, je n'ai plus le droit à ses petits monologues sur combien la Cheerios est quelqu'un de gentil. Ne t'en fait pas Hummel, Rachel reviendra bientôt à la charge, toute souriant et contente. Oui, je vois pas pourquoi je dois m'en faire. Tout va bien n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_**Externe POV**_

Dans l'ombre, une silhouette demeure. Balayant les larmes de ses joues, elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire. Être juste. La laisser s'éloigner et disparaitre lentement. Elle doit se faire oublier, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un souvenir, une personne qu'on évoquera lorsque la phrase commencera par "Hey, dis, tu te souviens de.." Après tout, elle ne mérite pas de garder contact avec eux. Surtout avec _elle._Celle qu'elle aimera toujours, celle dont le rire et la chaleur lui manquera, mais elle doit être juste, pas égoïste. Elle doit laisser son amour de lycée s'éloigner, prendre son envol, être heureuse..Parce qu'elle, elle avait brisé son cœur, cet amour innocent et profond. "No more pain" avait dit la chanteuse. Et bien, elle ne souffrira plus, parce que la cause de ses malheurs partira bientôt.

La porte de la salle claque et de suite, l'ombre sait que la cheerleader vient de quitter la salle. Intimement, silencieusement, elle se promet une chose. Celle de veiller sur cette brune. Celle de garder un œil sur sa vie, afin de savoir comment elle va...Une autre décision est prise simultanément, plus jamais elle ne la brusquera par rapport à ses sentiments. Et si..Si elle revient et que la brunette n'est pas prise, alors peut-être qu'elle retentera sa chance..Mais en attendant, elle va l'aider. L'aider à mettre au clair son esprit confus par toutes ces émotions plus ou moins inconnues, l'aider à atteindre une petite étoile actuellement prise dans les filets d'une lionne.

Seule dans le noir, la silhouette effleure une derrière fois la texture des rideaux, marchant sur la scène noire, puis lâchant un soupir, elle sort discrètement de la salle. Demain elle commencera à honorer ses engagements.

* * *

_**Alors ? Vos avis ? La rupture ? La chanson ? Kurt qui sait tout ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Ma boite à PM reste ouverte pour toutes questions, suggestion, ou même scénario que vous avez envie de voir prendre vie ! Les reviews sont là pour ça aussiii ! N'hésitez pas, je ne mords pas ;) **_

_**(Sinon pour la fin, ne me demandez pas, j'ai eu une soudaine envie d'un Externe POV o/) **_


End file.
